Darkness Within
by Pokiepup
Summary: Complete. After nearly 20 years & the fairy tale ending they always hoped for it's all about to come tumbling down. Can they survive through the onslaught of attacks thrown at them, save their children along with the Fae world yet again from a foe who might be closer to home then ever expected. And stay together through all of it?
1. Never Over

A.N. Yellow all, just letting you know this does fall within the WHF universe but the story can stand alone pretty much. A few small facts (i.e. them being married) are easy to catch as goes on. Had an idea couldn't shake so wanna see how it comes out on paper. Thank you all for R&R

**Chapter One : Never Over**

Bo sat on her bed leaning back onto her elbows as she listened to Lauren vent about the effects of public speaking. She had been completely listening despite being charged up from her sparing session earlier in the night. She had been completely focused on every word until her eyes caught her lover beginning to shed her uniform. The second the lab coat hit the floor her mind began to wander much like her eyes when the dark blue scrub top was the next to go.

Lauren's body was amazing far more amazing then you would ever imagine just by looking at her in those baggy scrubs or even in her regular clothes they never seemed to outline her body just to Bo's liking. Sure she was slender you could tell that no matter what covered her skin but there was such definition, such curves that never seemed to be accentuated enough for her. The succubus was sure she had an obsession with her wife's body, with the way she could marvel at it for hours. The way she wanted her in as less clothes as possible even if it wasn't a completely sexual setting.

Her eyes began at the arch of her neck slowly moving down to the small, curve of her back the thought of her smooth, silky skin coming to the forefront of her mind. Her breath hitching slightly as the blond turned around, her eyes moving up her tight stomach.

"I knew it," Lauren let out shaking her head as she leaned against the dresser. "You aren't even listening."

"I am," the succubus lied forcing her eyes up to Lauren's face.

"No you're not. You were ogling me."

"Ogling?"

"Yes ogling." she repeated, arms folding across her stomach further blocking the succubus' view.

"I was paying attention, so much attention that-" she stopped making a face realizing she was giving herself away. "Okay well I was up until you started stripping and then my mind went a little off but you know it's your fault."

"My fault?"

"Yes, you know that when it comes to your body I am completely unable to think about anything else."

"I see, well I'm just going to put this back on so-"

"You don't need to do that," she assured her as she jumped off the bed closing the distance between them in record timing. Pulling the scrub top from her wife's hand and tossing it back to the floor as she maneuvered the blond back so she was trapped.

"Really?"

"No," she shook her head playfully, lips fixing into a pout while her eyes danced over Lauren's perfect features.

"Well then I don't think you need these," Lauren smirked as she managed to unbutton and unzip the succubus' jeans in one swift motion. She wasn't normally an aggressive person sure she had her moments in situations but that was what they were, moments. But as the years past she found herself giving into her passions, her desires much easier. Giving into the part inside of herself that was no longer human.

The succubus eyebrow raised, a devilish smirk playing over her lips seeing Lauren wasn't opposed to her train of thought. Hand resting on her hips she gently guided her around, the blond's hands gripping the edge of the dresser bracing herself. She tried not to moan as she felt her lover's soft, skillful hands teasingly running over the lower half of her back ever so often fingertips sliding into the hem of the scrubs.

"You're so tense baby," the succubus whispered lips inches from her wife's ear all the while her hands caressed the overly tense muscles.

"You have no idea," Lauren felt her eyes close, her breath hitching. She couldn't decide if the much needed massage or just the feel of her wife was sending her body into overdrive. Each touch was gentle but firm, possessive. The succubus heard a low moan fill her ears, at first she thought it was her wife was making the noises until she realized it was herself. Her desire rapidly building from deep inside herself. "You're amazing," the blond's words were low, so low she could hardly hear them herself which made it all the more surprising that Bo had heard it.

The complement sparing her on as her mouth found her wife's skin. Soft, warm kisses being laced from the base of Lauren's neck down her shoulders. Slowly the brunette teased the sweet spot in the crook of Lauren's neck with the tip of her tongue. The hybrid felt her lover's hands sliding up the tensed muscles of her stomach and then gripping her breast. Continuing her teasing, she drew the blond's earlobe into her mouth nipping slightly an action that proved too much as a moan escaped from both of them. The sounds of her wife sending tremors beyond excitement through the succubus. With another escaping moan Lauren tried to maneuver herself around only to be pressed back up against the low sitting dresser, the ledge digging in the tops of her thighs. Teasing growing to an unbearable point, Lauren grabbed her wife's hand guiding it down sliding into her scrub bottoms earning a low moan from the succubus.

**Unknown**

"Well this sucks," he said looking around the overly bright room as he struggled against his restraints. Each leg duct-taped to the legs of the chair, his wrists bound behind himself.

"No shit Sherlock," the young girl across from him spat out rolling her eyes.

The two were as different as night and day, though sitting it was easy to tell the young man was tall nearing six foot. Even under his wrinkled back on black suit there was no hiding he had the body of a light-heavyweight boxer. His dirty, blond hair slicked back perfectly giving the hint he spent a little to much time looking at himself in the mirror, his skin lightly tanned but still two shades lighter then his company.

The girl on the other hand had thick, long, black hair tightly pulled back. Despite having a baby-face her face features into a murderous expression, eyebrow raised with her jaw clenched. Her leather pants and low cut, spaghetti strapped top displayed her no shortage of curves though in comparison to her company she was tiny. The only similarity among the too was their honey-chocolate eyes that almost sparked in the light.

"You don't need to be a bitch Danni,"

"And you don't need to be a dick but then again here we are,"

"Would it kill you to be civil?"

"Civil? What are you mom?" she rolled her eyes at him again, shaking her head. "Get a grip you're a seventeen year old playboy, act like it."

"Least I can get a date."

"I can get a date!"

"Could have fooled me,"

"Shut up." she huffed out through an angered sigh as she began pulling on her restraints again.

**Bo and Lauren's Loft**

"You look amazing," the succubus let out admiring the view of her wife from the bathroom door way. Her back resting against the frame as her eyes danced over Lauren's displayed body. The thin marital of the back, strapless dress hugging to every curve of her body.

"Thank you." she let out only half paying attention, her response being nothing more then manors as she looked at herself in the mirror resting above their dresser.

"Lauren," she paused waiting for her wife's full attention. "You look amazing." this time the complement got the response she wanted as the blond couldn't help the small smile that came over her lips.

"Thank you. So do you." this time it was her turn to let her eyes wander, Bo wearing tight fitting, black slacks with a size to small, long sleeved matching V-neck top the was cut a little to low.

"I don't suppose we have time for another round," she trailed off taking a step toward Bo.

"Mm, I wish."

"We could just not show," taking another step closer she reached out sliding her hand behind her wife pulling her body to her's. "Stay here. Just you, me and our big, comfy bed."

"Mm," her lips curled into a smile as she leaned in capturing the other woman's lips earning herself a moan of protest when she pulled away. "We have to go,"

"Fine." the blond pouted as she watched Bo head toward the door soon following close behind.

"But when we get back tonight you're all mine." she let out turning around with a devilish grin.

"Awful presumptuous aren't you. What makes you think you're getting anything tonight?"

"You really think you can resist this?" she wiggled her eyebrows as held open the elevator doors.

"When you do that? Yes," she had tried to keep as much of a straight face as possible, a task she failed miserably at when the succubus threw on her best puppy dog eyes. "Oh stop it."

"Does that mean yes?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe? Really? I thought once I married you I wouldn't have to work for it, seems like I'm working twice as hard now."

"You think it's hard now?" she turned eyebrow raised. "Keep this up and-"

"And what?"

"And-" she was cut off as Bo pulled her into a slightly, rougher kiss then she had intended. "You're a pain." pulling away as the doors began to part. "Where are they?" her once playful tone quickly changing to annoyance as the walked down the long corridor.

"I'm sure they'll be here."

"They are supposed to make the entrance with us."

"I know-"

"I can't believe they are doing this after they promised. They promised."

"I know." she cupped her wife's cheek as they came to a stop in front of a pair of large, double doors. "I am sure that they just got tied up and will be here soon."

"Bo,"

"Shh. Shh, you need to focus on this and nothing else. Once we make our entrance I'll find out where they are."

"Good and when you do let them know they are grounded. Again." closing her eyes she drew a deep breath and then another. "Let's go." her wife nodded pulling open the door allowing her in.

The elegant dinning hall pact wall to wall fell silent as they entered, each and every one of them kneeling, their heads tilted to the right as they bowed. Sighing to herself she walked past them up onto the podium where a single, long table was placed with six seats facing the public. Kenzi and Iel at the far left end of the table, both following the lead of the room.

"Welcome all," she let out nervously, awkwardly raising her hands up gesturing for them to stand. "First and foremost I want to thank you for taking the time to be here, I hope the accommodations are adequate. I'm not one for public speaking as some of you know so I will make this short so you all can get onto the real reason you're here, the food and over priced liquor." softly she cleared her throat a small wave of confidence coming over her as the joked earned a few laughs and even more smiles. "In the past fifteen years we've been able to completely overcome centenaries of conflict between the Light and the Dark to where we now operate as one cohesive,"

"Is she adding science speak to this speech?" Kenzi whispered leaning over to Iel who was trying not to crack a smile. "Half of them don't even surface but once every five year-" Bo's scowl stopped her sentience.

"The last step is to make full integration within not only sides but with humanity. A notion I know many including several here tonight share hesitation about. But the same fear, same hesitation was shared when my mother tried so many years ago. The same fear and hesitation was present when I implemented this sixteen years ago and now look. The Fae species has not thrived this fruitfully in millennium. I want no misunderstandings here I am not suggesting we out the existence of our kind to every human but to bring trustworthy, useful people into the fold rather then using tactics of manipulation and intimidation. I am not speaking of no longer having human workers but making them just that, workers no longer slaves. I wish not to disturb the laws and traditions that have held since the beginning of our time but to be reimplementing the laws and traditions that were in place when our kind was first joined in union." her attention was caught by head of security quickly storming up the side of the hall stopping only when he reached bottom of the podium. "I of course look forward to hearing all of your thoughts, suggestions and concerns—tomorrow. Tonight enjoy." she gave a polite smile waiting for the applauds to slow before walking to the edge where he stood.

"Queen," he tilted his head to the side, slightly bowing.

"Markus what is it?"

"I took the liberty of going to retrieve Sean and Danni to make sure they were here in time for your big night-"

"Everything okay?" Bo asked coming up behind her wife, smile quickly fading as she noticed the seriousness written over the two's face.

"I found his car near the club but there was no sign of either of them."

"What do you mean no sign? My son likes to make himself known where ever he goes."

"It's okay. I'm sure they're just-"

"Don't tell me it's okay." Lauren said jerking her arm away from her wife's touch.

"I have three trackers out right now but I need to know how you want to proceed."

"I don't want anyone knowing about this. Use my personal guard **only** and do it quietly."

"Ma'am," with another bow he was gone.

"You have the entire Fae species at your disposal and you want to send your own guard? What happens if your attacked? What happens-"

"What happens when it's public knowledge our children are missing? If they are just out joyriding you don't think anyone would take the advantage to grab them? What happens if someone took them and they get spooked when the find out every Fae in North America is looking for them? Think Bo,"

**Unknown**

"Are you okay?" the two's attention shot up to the soft voice as the door opened. "I'm really sorry about this." the young girl continued her eyes focused on Sean who looked as though he was seeing a ghost.

"K-Kimberly?"

"Yeah," she nodded hesitantly.

"What are you doing?"

"This isn't about you and if I could I would have left you out of it. I tried, I really did but they said Danni wasn't going to be enough."

"Kim what the hell are you doing? Do you know what's going to happen-"

"It's about mom dumb-ass." his sister snorted. "She knows."

"You want to stop the merging? You could have talk to me, you could have talked to my mother she's always thought of you as part of the family."

"This isn't about the merging, not completely anyway." taking one last look at him, the betrayal written all over his face.

"Our parents are gonna find us." his words stopped her just as she reached the door, her head turning slightly to speak but decided against it.

"Always said she was bitch." Danni let out with an 'I told you so look'.

**Bo and Lauren's Loft**

"What the hell was that down there?" Bo asked as she stormed after her wife who made a beeline into the living-room the second the elevator doors opened. "Lauren I'm talking to you."

"I heard you. I'm choosing to ignore you."

"Nothing new there."

"Excuse me?" that grabbed her attention, spinning around so fast she almost lost her balance.

"You heard me." Bo mumbled to herself while storming through the living-room into the kitchen.

"Oh so you're just going to start a fight and walk away? Real mature."

"Thanks," she rolled her eyes as she slammed cabinet after cabinet as she got herself a wine glass accompanied by a bottle.

"No wonder we can't keep them under control,"

"What does that mean?" she stomped out of the kitchen, not completely hearing her wife's comment but sure it was something derogatory.

"It means what it means."

"What?"

"It means that I trust you to discipline them. To do what you say when you tell me every single time, 'oh I got it babe. No need to worry babe. I'll take care of it babe.' I trust you to do what you say and obviously that is a lapse in my judgment."

"They are your children too!"

"You don't think I know that?!" the two fell silent, tears building in the blond's eyes. Bo's lips parted, her voice seeming to be missing at the moment. The loud dig of the elevator their attention, both holding their breaths as they stared at sealed doors, silently praying to themselves. Praying their children would come stumbling in giving some overly elaborate excuse as to why they missed another function. Give some excuse as to why they broke another promise. But as the doors opened their hope vanished when Markus stepped out a heavyhearted expression covering his face.

"Ma'am," a word accompanied with a simple shake of the head.

"Oh God," Lauren couldn't help the words as her tears began to fall.


	2. Dysfunctional

**Chapter Two : Dysfunctional **

**12 Hours Before**

"Mommy," Sean greeted as he stumbled from the hall way, pulling his mother into a bear hug from behind and giving her kiss to the top of her head. An action that made his sister roll her eyes as she sat at the counter in the kitchen eating oatmeal.

"Call her mom you feak."

"It's sweet," Lauren chirped in leaning back into her son's embrace, his lips turning into a smirk as he shot a glare toward his sibling.

"You're just mad I'm the favorite."

"First born doesn't mean favorite,"

"In my case it does,"

"Blow me."

"Enough!" she looked between the two eyebrow raised. "Sean don't antagonize your sister. Danni watch your language."

"Fine. Sorry mom," she forced a sweet smile out as she watched her mother start shuffling around the living-room obviously looking for something. "Sean, fellatio me."

"That's an image I never wanted," Bo chuckled as she walked in to join the group. Lauren's scowl turning from her daughter to her wife. "What? You told her to watch her language and she did."

"Thanks for your support." she huffed grabbing a pile of dirty bowels of the table, walking them into the kitchen.

"I would have cleaned that mom."

"You are such a kiss-ass!"

"Enough both of you." Bo stepped in this time. "Go get dressed for school."

"You need to stop encouraging her," Lauren huffed out in a whisper walking back into the living-room once the two had bickered their way toward their rooms.

"I thought as parents encouragement was our job."

"It's all a joke to you isn't it?"

"Hey," she let out her tone serious as reached out grabbing her wife's hand. "What's wrong?"

"We have a sixteen and a seventeen year old who can barely stand to be in the same room with each other and have a tendency of thinking they can do whatever they want. I'm tired of being the bad guy who has to enforce every rule. You don't think I want to be the cool mom too? The mom who laughs at the constant inappropriate jokes and thinks sneaking out and skipping school is okay once and a while. Who thinks them getting into fights is a proper way to shower their alpha status and is something to be proud off. I'd love too Bo. I'd love to be the cool mom for once."

"You're right," she said removing her hand, the pain as evident in her eyes as it was in her voice. "I'll take care of it."

"Just," Lauren took a deep breath, shaking her head to herself. "just make sure they are there tonight. Please."

"You're such a bitch," he mumbled from his room looking out across the hall to where his sister's room was.

"Well we can't all be brown nosing, sucks ups."

"You didn't have to antagonize her."

"Oh give me a break boy band reject mom can't hear you." she pulled her backpack off the bed walking up to his door frame.

"You're just pissed cause she loves me more." the once cool smirk that graced his lips vanished before the words finished leaving his lips.

"You know it's times like this when I can't help but wonder if you have Oedipus complex."

"It really bothers you doesn't it," it was his turn for his features to turn to stone as he took the few steps toward her. Leaning down getting into her face an intimidation tactic which she welcomed. "That you were a mistake. That they didn't want you."

"Guys lets go!" the two heard Bo call them from the living-room but neither moved, each daring the other to be the first to make a move.

**One Floor Down**

Kenzi sat on the toilet staring at the small, pink zip bag that laid on the ledge of the sink. Taking a series of deep breaths she reached out grabbing a syringe from the bag. Taking another breath she leaned against the tank pulling her shirt up with one hand, the other shoving the needle into her bellybutton. Once the silver, sluggish liquid disappeared she slowly pulled it back biting her bottom lip to keep from whimpering. Standing she went to the mirror, her eyes studying her reflection intensely.

So intensely that when the knock on the door came it startled her, the syringe slipping from her hand shattering in the sink. '_shit_' she thought to herself as turned the water on trying to wash the pieces.

"You okay babe?"

"Yeah, fine."

"Can I get in there?" he asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Of course." she said pulling open the door abruptly the small bag stuffed under her shirt. "Why wouldn't you?"

"Cause you locked the door," Iel chuckled looking over his girlfriend with curiosity. "Sure you alright babe?"

"Right as rain."

**Saint. Dymphna's Mental Insitute**

"My name is Dr. Lauren Alreyna and I am here to determine weather or not-"

"To kill me."

"To be candid, yes." nodding her head more to herself then her company she took a moment to prepare herself. Pulling out one of the two metal chairs facing her she tried not to make a face at the sound of the legs scraping against the floor. "Would you tell me why you kill them. Why you chose these specific victims."

"I didn't kill anyone."

"Mr. Cane please do not insult my intelligence. I know who you are, what you have done and more importantly what you are."

"Just give the execution order bitch, all this chit chat is giving me a headache."

"In 1870 you were known as the Gray Man, in 1930's the Butcher of Rostov. From the 1960's to the early 2000's Javed and after that the Butcher of Cosgrove. And now Carter Cane yet to acquire a nick name. Do I have your attention?" she paused again this time to make sure her words had fully sunken in. "I'm going to assume I do. Now what you need to think about is that if I know this then I know exactly what you are. And if I know what you are then I know to kill you and I do not mean this body. I mean you."

"I've lived a millennium and I'll live another. Long after you.."

"Are you willing to be you're life on that?"

"You know everyone is gonna die," his low raspy voice wasn't filled with fear or even anger it was calm as though he knew without a doubt what he spoke was an irrefutable truth. "But," he pulled back on the wrist restraints that kept his arms firmly trapped on the table, the sound of steal against the metal top making an unsettling echo throughout the small otherwise silent room. Leaning forward from the chair chest now digging into the edge he emerged from the cover of the shadows. "She's going to make you suffer."

"She?" he asked stepping out of the shadows behind her. Despite who the question was for Markus' eyes focused on Lauren as the single, dim dangling light above the table illuminated the hideousness of his face, her own turning away insistently. "Who's she?"

"Look at me."

"Cane, answer me. Who is he? Who are you talking about?"

"Look at me doctor." she swallowed the lump in her throat taking a deep breath as an attempt to keep her dinner down.

She had seen a lot of stomach turning things in her life, especially once she became part of the Fae world. But at this moment even with all of her experience both personally and professionally she was having trouble facing him.

Maybe it was what he was, a child molesting, mass murder who took something beyond pleasure in torturing his victims before killing them. Maybe it was just the sight of his horrifyingly disfigured features. The fact that his eyes were empty grayish orbs, the rare skin that wasn't covered in infected, picked scabs which filled the room with the distinct smell of rotting flesh was covered in long, thick scars. Or maybe it was the two facts combined that made everything in her body scream for her to turn away.

"Look at me!" clenching her jaw she forced herself to do just that. "Don't like your work?"

"Please answer Agent De'Angelo's question."

"Please? Please?" his head tilted toward Markus and then back to her. A snort escaping him as he continued to pull on the restraints, adding just a little more strength with every passing second. "I take pleasure in knowing what's going to happen to you. Mmm they're going to rip-"

"Hey." he took a step forward his once crossed arms now dropping to his sides in balled fists.

"You apart. Inch by inch. It's going-"

"Enough!" his fists slammed against the metal coming dangerously close to the red warning line that was drawn across the table top at three-fourths the way. His normally gentle, inviting features turning to stone.

"Sympathizer. Disgusting."

"Agent," standing up she reached over gripping his shoulder noticing how close he had become to passing the line when the loathing insult was accompanied with a decent sized wad of saliva landing on his cheek just beneath his eye. "He doesn't know anything. Let it go."

"Yeah. Let it go. Take orders from the human filth you traitor." his normally warm, chocolate colored eyes now a nearing maroon shade met her pleading ones. "So much pleasure."

"You know what gives me pleasure Cane?" taking three steps back while wiping his face with the sleeve of his black button down. "Knowing you're heading for an eternity to burn in hell."

"Gladly."

"He's yours." she let out while the door behind them opened, four guards in full swat gear surrounding the exit. "My recommendation is that he's," she pulled the cream colored folder off of the door maneuvering past the non-budging guards to meet an older, balding gentleman in a lab coat who made sure to keep his distance from the door.

"U.R.N.I." pausing a moment her eyes danced between the folder and the man in front of her before giving a tilt of the head while handing over the chart.

"U.R. Yes. Non-Informative? You don't know that for sure." she waited till they were finally out of ear shot.

"You really think he'd ever tell you anything?"

"Tell me? No, of course not. But there are other types of information to be obtained such as behavior, speech patterns, and so on."

"Studied? It's taken four years to catch the little freak. Four years is how long you've had to study him, now it's time for him to be put down."

"If it were up to you they'd all be put down."

"Sorry I don't have the warm and fuzes for a child murdering freaks." pausing only when he reached the lobby waiting for her to finish being patted down at the last security check point. "Which side are you on any way?"

"I'm not on any sides. Is he a repulsive, disgusting waste of space? Yes. Do I believe he should be put down? Yes and then some." waiting until he reached the driver's side of his standered issue SUV. "But I do believe in doing what is fair and right. Even animals deserve-."

"And this right here is why you're the Doc, Doc and why I'm the Special Agent."

"Markus it is a very thin line between hate for something that is like ones self and self-hatred." the once boyishly charming grin vanished, a glimpse of anger making it's self present in his eyes while the left hand on the steering wheel tightened making a faint noise. Turning away his free hand idly smacked the little dial on his radio a heavy base, alternative-rap immediately flooding the air.

Nodding in defeat she ran her hand through her dark, blonde hair removing the few annoying stray strands that had begun to fall into her face. Sighing she rested her head back against the uncomfortable leather, her eyes wandering from him to the passenger side window. Already heavy eyelids growing heavier and heavier with the passing of each identically abandon block they passed until the noise of the speakers drowned out.

She had gone through so many bodyguards in the first few years of her reign, some because they weren't on the side of change. Some because Bo found fault with them for one reason or another, a couple more were lost in various attempts on her life. But Markus was something special, not only did he share a blood line with her, a third cousin on her mother's side but he was her friend. Sure there was Kenzi and Iel but that was family. Markus was just her's, her friend alone not Bo's. Not Kenzi or Iel's or any combination there of. Sure in public he would bow and despite their friendship he had never forgotten his place but when it was just them, he wasn't her bodyguard and she wasn't queen. An rare escape she welcomed.

**Preston High School For The Gifted**

"Hey baby!" Kim yelled running at the pair as they walked up the sidewalk, reaching him she jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Get a room," Danni snorted disgusted.

"Oh my God." she jumped down, an embarrassed smile coming over her as she looked past her boyfriend. "Hi Mrs. Alreyna, sorry." Bo just nodded and gave a wave before pulling out.

"It's cool babe, you know Ma don't mind."

"Still that's not appropriate. Besides she could tell your mom and then I could be like sentenced to exile or something."

"I wish," Danni's words brought the two's giggles to a halt.

"You know after three years I would have thought it would have came to an end already."

"And what's that?" she asked glaring at her brother's girlfriend.

"The apparently peppermint cycle of PMS you've been on since I met you."

"Trying out for standup now? Needs some work."

"Don't you have a corner to go stand on or something?" Sean snorted looking down at his sister as they reached his locker. She looked down at her wrist, her jaw dropping slightly as her eyes widened.

"Isn't it time for you to call your mommy,** again. **Lord knows if you don't contact her every fifteen minutes that umbilical cord might sever."

"Don't pay attention to her, I like a man who loves his mom," Kim adding in running her hand across his chest as she leaned up to kiss him. "Means he knows how to treat a lady."

"Exactly." he bolstered proudly leaning down capturing her lips again.

**Lauren's Office**

Hey babe just wanted to tell you I was sorry about this morning.

**It's fine.**

Bo really. I'm just under so much stress about tonight and everything.

**I know. But I heard what you said and I had a talking to the kids.**

So they'll be there tonight?

**With bells on and everything. Lets hope they wear something other then just that.**

I'm sure Danni will I don't know about your son.

**My son? What happen to our son?**

That boy gets his lack of modesty from you.

**If you got it flaunt it, I say**

I'll remember that.

**No, not for you. I don't want you flaunting anything in less it's for me.**

Well maybe if I get home quick enough I can do some flaunting for you to make

up for this morning.

**Well you know...i was pretty devastated by your words.**

Oh I bet you were.

Got to go babe, love you.

**Love you too, **Lauren dropped the iphone on her desk, leaning back in chair letting her eyes close enjoying the moment of peace, the thought of her wife and what she would be doing tonight.

**Hospital**

"Hey," Kenzi let out softly as she shut the door behind herself. "Sorry I missed last week but I got caught up and-" she paused, guilt washing over her face as she sat down in the chair facing the bed. "I don't know why I'm lying to you, guess I still have a problem with that. Iel is finally growing suspicious about where I disappear to. After so many years our luck ran out huh? To be honest he's beginning to be suspicious about a lot of things, things I don't have the answers too." she paused taking a breath, her voice beginning to shake. "I wish you were here, you'd know what to say. Although I suppose if you were here I wouldn't have to be worrying about him."

She couldn't help the guilt riddled snort that escaped as she leaned forward in the chair. Her eyes danced over his body, all the wounds had healed long ago. It had been almost two decades and he looked just as he always did, in some ways he looked peaceful like he was just taking a nap. And on some days if she needed to she just pretended he was asleep. She would rest her head on the bed, close her eyes and fool herself into believing that when her eyes opened he would wake. Reaching out she gripped his hand tightly.

"The doctors are beginning to say it's time to let you go. One brave nurse even tried to tell me it was the merciful thing to do. Boy did she get a can of Kenzi's-viscous-venom, but they would never tell Lauren that. She hasn't give up either just so you know. I mean shes busy being a Queen and mother and wife so she can't visit you like she use to but she hasn't forgotten you. Bo either but shes busying being a mom and supportive wife. I wish you could see our niece and nephew, they'd love you. You could have taught Sean some of that smooth, laid back swag you always had right now his is more lemme shove it in your face."

She couldn't help but chuckle thinking about all the moments when Hale should have been there with Sean rather then Iel. Leaning back into the chair her one sided embrace fell. She could feel the phone vibrating in her pocket, even slightly hare the slight buzzing it gave off but she didn't need to look she knew who it was.

"I visited the boys the other day, Dyson and Vex. They were slightly more talkative then you," another chuckle escaped as she shook her head at herself. "Visited Eric and Reyna too but there buried in tomb so. You know I wonder where we'd go. Obviously Lauren and Bo and the kids would go there but I mean me and you, do you think we'd be there? Or is it just blood cause in that case Bo wouldn't-" her pointless rant came to a halt when the day nurse peeked into the room.

"Mrs. Kenzi, Iel is here. I thought you would like to know."

"For me?" she nearly jumped out of her seat. "He's looking for me? Did you tell-"

"No, ma'am. On the Queen's business but he is here. Thought you would like to know."

"Thank you," she let out the sense of panic slightly calming.

**Lauren's Office**

"Come in,"

"My Queen,"

"Please don't, Kaori " she let out stopping the woman from bowing.

"As you wish,"

The obedience use to be something she use to pray for in the early days when various Fae was on a steady diet of trying to kill her and ignoring her. But now she wished she could go just one day when no one bowed to her, where no one tried to please her no matter the coast. A day where she didn't remember even her wife and children had to bow to her in the right settings. But that was never going to happen, the day she accepted her destiny as they labeled it her life was no longer her's. Sure as time passed her restricts became less and she had time to herself occasionally but it was never the same, nor would it ever be.

Kaori was a three-hundred year old sorceress, or as her job title was now an adviser. She unlike most sorceress' had some age to her, she looked as though she was in her thirties rather then early twenties. Not to say she wasn't beautiful, she was like most of the Fae population. Her jet back, flowing hair rested at the middle of her back, her eyes a dark brown that most times Lauren could swear was back. The woman was slender and small standing no higher then five-four and a half. The first time they met Lauren could have swore she was related to Akuma but that thought eventually passed in time. After all Akuma was the one of his kind, well him and herself in a manner.

"What is it?"

"Just checking on you, making sure you are well for tonight."

"As fine as I can be." she paused looking behind the woman. "Please shut the door." she stood coming out from behind her desk as she watched the woman do as she was told. "I think I'm going die. I can't do this-"

"Hey, hey," the sorceress quickly closed the distance between them, her hands gently cupping each side of her face forcing her to look up. "you will do fine. Everything will be fine."

"is that a vision?"

"I don't need a vision to know that you are the best queen we've had since your mother." Kaori held her gaze momentarily before removing her hands but refusing to take a step back. "Some may even say better."

"Psst. I feel as though everything is just spinning out of control. I can't-" she was cut off as the woman once again cupped one of her cheeks, leaning in as her deep eyes studied the blond's face.

"Your wife is not taking proper care of you,"

"Bo is taking care of our children," she slid out from between the woman and her desk. "and of me but there is only so much she can do."

"Is your hunger growing?"

"No. Maybe I don't know I don't have time to know between handling the coming events and dealing with my children's daily visits to the principles office."

"Bo should be handling that."

"They are my children too," she let out her face suddenly very stern.

"Of course," her head bowed, eyes focusing on tips of her high-heels. "I spoke out of turn."

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just on edge, I took Bo's head off this morning. I'm counting on you and Markus to make sure things go in my favor tonight. Please,"

"No need to worry, my Queen."

**Unknown**

"This doesn't look like our house," Danni said peeking out the window of her brother's car at the huge building. 'TheBlackOrchid' known only to Fae kind, a club their mother had tried to shut down several times. "We don't have time for this."

"It'll be quick, we'll be at the ceremony in time to walk mother in. Well I'll be walking her in you'll be shoved some where in the back following us like some deformed stalker." patients growing thin she reached over grabbing his wrist tightening her grip until she heard a snap.

"Oh I'm sorry you probably need that huh," her words came through a smirk as made a fist, moving it back and forth through the air.

"Mom said no abilities on each other!" he let out snapping his wrist back into place, ignoring her insult.

"Mom isn't here."

"How are **you** are related to us? How?" he slammed the door behind himself.

**Bo and Lauren's Loft**

"Bo?" Lauren called out walking into the dark loft, her eyes scanning the room.

"Here!"

"What are you doing?" she asked coming around the corner dropping her bag on the floor.

"Finishing up the dishes. Spent all day cleaning," the succubus said bouncing down the four wooden steps from the kitchen that led to the living-room. "Don't worry already have what I'm wearing tonight, and the kids took their clothes with them," she continued as she wiped her hands on her baggy sweats.

"Great. I don't think I could handled another issue today."

"Okay," Bo let out under her breath as Lauren started heading toward their bedroom, missing the fact the succubus had started leaning in for a kiss. "Great to see you. Missed you too."


	3. Queen Vs Wife

A.N. Thank you all for the follows, Faves, and reviews they always make me happy encourage me to write faster. Hope everyone is enjoying and nothing is to hard to follow. As always just wanna take a moment every once and a while to show my appreciation for you as you guys do by the FF&Rs

pokie.

**Chapter Three : Queen Vs Wife**

"There are more civilized ways to stop me from merging the Fae and humans then taking my kids," Lauren vented as she paced back and forth in front of the bed where Bo sat only half paying attention her mind wandering off onto her children. "I wasn't even just passing the law I was having a vote. A damn vote."

"We still can't know someone has them."

"Markus confirmed it, you doubt that he knows the difference? He's been chasing them since they hit their teens."

"I'm just saying that maybe we shouldn't throw rational thinking out just yet. We need to have some sort of clear thinking if they are taken."

"I am thinking clearly Bo. Markus will get them back, I don't care how."

"Did you try calling Kimberly?"

"Of course I did that. Her phone is going straight to voice mail, I informed them already to search for her as well. I'm sure she was taken with them, she was Sean's date tonight."

"You need to relax before you hyperventilate." the succubus let out, her frustration quickly growing .

"My kids are missing!"

"Lower your voice," she ordered standing up. "They are my kids too Lauren just because you squeezed them out doesn't make you any more of a parent."

"Squeezed? Really? Might want to try using grown up words right now."

"That's the part you focus on?" shaking her head in near disgust, she pulled her hair back fixing it into a tight ponytail.

"Sorry I find it hard to believe your level of concern is near mine considering-"

"Considering what?"

"Considering you practically begged me to get rid of Danni." Bo had to take a step back, her heart nearly breaking at the words.

"You were dying. I was scared and alone. I was taking care of our son who spent almost every waking moment crying for his mother. You were in and out of consciousness. I have NEVER forgave myself for even thinking that was an option and for you to bring that-" her once shaky voice finally gave out, tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry," Lauren whispered going forward she reached out to touch her wife's face but she quickly turned away. "Bo I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for that. I—I'm scared but I should have never said that." Bo just nodded as she tried to control the tears, pushing past the blond she sat on the edge of the bed something she regretted when Lauren sat down next to her. "Please look at me," she pleaded taking a reluctant embrace on her wife's hand.

"I love them, I love Danni."

"I know,"

"I am a good mother Lauren, I am."

"I know you are. You are the best mother Bo, I'm just scared."

"Yeah, well maybe I am too." for the first time she looked up to face her, the tears nearing a stop.

**Unknown**

"Is that your plan for escape? Stare angerly at the door?" Sean let out continuing to pull at the tape.

"I don't have a plan for escape,"

"At least you're honest."

"God that pea sized brain of yours better grow like a damn chea-pet real soon. How do you ever plan to take over for mother and run things when you can't even figure something as simple as this out?"

"I will never reign as more then a Prince," Danni's eyebrow raised, her head slowly turning toward her brother. "Mother's reign will never end because she will never die. I'll make sure of it."

"Oh! Excuse me for thinking the laws of nature could get in the way of your **special **bond with her."

"Just because I love my mother doesn't make me sick."

"I love my mother,"

"Do you?" her jaw clenched so hard she could feel it pop. Her eyes narrowing as she looked over him who had already refocused his attention at trying to get free.

**Bo and Lauren's Loft**

"I should have-should have—I should have done something-"

"Babe there was nothing you could have done." Bo assured her wife, her embrace tightening around her waist.

"I guess."

"Lauren," she pulled back slightly to face her. "There was nothing that you or me or anyone else could have done. What's happened has happened we need to focus on what we can do."

"You're right. Babe you're a genius." her words followed by a quick peck as she jumped to her feet. "Focus on what we can do, like calling Koari."

"Um, why?"

"What do you mean why?" she asked as if it was the stupidest question she had ever heard, another underhanded blow to the succubus. "Because she's my adviser her job is to advise. Because she has a lot of years on us which might be helpful."

"Right," Bo snorted, her features hardening again frustration returning at record speed.

"Oh don't. Don't start this again."

"I'm not."

"I'm allowed to have friends Bo,"

"Sure."

"Oh we're back to passive aggressive techniques. Oh how I've missed this."

"Have friends Lauren, have all the damn friends you want. Have all the freedom you want cause Lord knows everything is about you."

"If you have something to say then say it."

"Fine," she took a breath as she stood to face her wife. "I'm sick and tired of your underhanded comments making it seem like life is so shity for you. You have a wife who does everything for you. You have two beautiful children who damn near kill each other to get your approval and hell if you offered them your attention I'm sure one of them would be dead already. You run the Fae species, each and everyone of them kiss your ass every second of the day. You've changed everything you've ever had a problem with in this world. Please get a grip, **your** life isn't all that bad."

Bo spun around storming into the bathroom slamming the door behind herself before Lauren had a chance to even finish processing what had just been yelled at her.

"You know what?!" the door flew open the succubus storming back out into their room. "Maybe I want to go out. Maybe I want to make a friend too, did you ever think of that? Maybe I'm lonely. Maybe spending ever waking second being a house wife who does nothing but clean and take care of kids while having your oh so loyal subjects make comments on how I'm not worthy of you is not as stellar as you seem to think it is."

"Sorry being married to me is such a disappointment. Such a damn torture."

"Tell me Lauren when I talk do you tune out to everything but the parts that mention you?"

"Right, I'm the self absorbed one." she snorted rolling her eyes.

"Sometimes I really think that you and me are having different conversations. I really, really do." Bo couldn't help but shake her head, thinking that nothing she would ever say was going to get through.

"You made this decision with me. You practically talked me into taking this, and when I wanted to quit who talked me into staying?"

"Oh okay so it's all my fault. Everything is always Bo's fault."

"I'm saying before you get up on your soap box remember I made no decision that you didn't help decide. Not a single one you didn't back. You're unhappy with your decisions, well so am I but we made them so it's time to live with it." Lauren looked down to her phone breaking the stare off she had going with her wife. "Koria is here."

"You sent for her? While we're having a fight about just that?"

"Did you see me do so? She text, I assume she's here because she knows her job, or maybe out of concern."

**Unknown**

"You need to stop," Kim ordered as she stormed into the room. "If you two don't quit the yelling they're gonna make me gag you. I really don't wanna do that,"

"I don't really give a damn what you want," he spat out keeping her jaw tight refusing to look at her.

"Well after three years that's a pretty shity thing to say."

"You kidnapped me and my sister to get some weird revenge on my mother?" he glared up at her, his anger mixing with confusion. "I'd say **that's** a pretty shity thing to do after three years."

"Shut up," the order was followed by a backhand to Danni's face at the sound of her chuckle. "You're in my house you little emo wanna be." her fists balled, her anger nearing rage as the young girl's chuckle turned to a laugh. "Something funny?"

"Yeah up until a few hours ago I would have bet my life that my brother was the stupidest person I knew. Now? Congrats on taking first place-" another back hand met her face, this one harder then the last. "My parents are gonna find us and when they do? I suggest you start running now cause there won't be a single place on this earth they won't look for you."

"We'll see,"

"I'ma enjoy watching my mother give the execution order for you."

"Hey!" violently he jerked against the restraints as Kim delivered another back hand to his sister, this one powerful enough to send her and the chair into the wall.

**Bo and Lauren's Loft**

Lauren stormed her way into the living-room which was now crowed. Iel and Kenzi on one couch while Markus hung back near the kitchen having a heated conversation with someone on the other end of his cell. The other couch full of four of Lauren's closest advisers, while Koari was just making her entrance.

"Don't," she ordered before any of them had the chance to greet her. "What do we have?" her eyes danced around the room looking from one person to the next each refusing to meet her gaze. "Nothing? You mean to tell me after almost three hours no one has anything? Not a clue, a hint, an inkling?"

"I'm on the phone with one of the trackers they think they have Kimberly's scent." Markus added being the only one willing to speak.

"We need to do more. More needs to be done. What are my options? What do you think we should do?" she asked despite looking around the room her real attention was focused on Koari.

"My Queen, I know you ordered only your guard which was smart but now that this situation has progressed I believe we should send out the rest of the trackers and-"

"And what?"

"And reawaken the hunters, I know you do not approve of them but their soul purpose in life is to find their target."

"Do it."

"As you wish," she began to bow before Bo's disgust filled laugh brought not only her's but the entire rooms attention.

"I said that hours ago. I said send out as many people as possible and you nearly took my head off, piratically called me stupid and now she waltzes in here, has the same suggestion and it's brilliant?"

"Not here, not now." Lauren said calmly, though her building anger was evident in her eyes.

"I should have a say Lauren. I am your wife not her! Those are our kids not her's!"

"Lower your voice."

"Lower my voice? Lower my voice?!" each time she repeated the question her words got louder, her tone harsher.

"You will remember you are talking to your Queen," and for the first time since arriving the room fell silent, each person almost holding their breath as they looked between the two. Bo's devastated look slowly transformed into a scary smirk. Extending her arms half way out, she leaned forward bowing half way.

"I'm sorry I thought I was speaking to my wife," slowly straightening up, the tears glossing over her eyes. "My mistake. I will retire to my room if my Queen permits it."

"Sit down," Lauren ordered Kenzi as she began to stand up to follow her best friend. "Now." swallowing the lump in her throat she turned back to Koari. "Why are you still here?"

**Unknown**

Kim found herself being slammed into the wall, ducking just in time as Danni's fist landed right where her head had just been. Sliding around the younger girl arm wrapping around her throat. Jumping up using the wall to kick off Danni sent them flying back into the wall behind them, Kim's grip dropping on impact.

"No worries big brother, I got this." she snarked sarcastically ducking another attack. Catching the older girl's fist as she brought her foot into her chest sending her onto the floor with a loud thud. "Little late," despite the comment being for her brother who had finally gotten his hands free, her eyes that were now a piercing green stayed focused on a kneeling Kim. "What's so funny?"

"You're just like your mother, aren't you."

"Come on," Sean order as he jogged to the door expecting his sister to follow but the words had grabbed her curiosity.

"Everyone thinks you're just like your mom, like Bo but you're not are you."

"Danni we gotta go."

"The darkness you got from her is far worse then anything in Mama-Bo."

"Now," he let out resting his hand on her shoulder eyes dancing over her face in concern this being the first time he had ever seen her change. Sure she already had superior speed and strength then most, a quickened healing rate but she had yet to change. None of them even had even known what type of Fae she would become. Nodding she tried to shake off the indescribable feeling that was pulsing through her body.

"See you soon," she said through a chuckle, wiping the dripping blood from her nose away watching them disappear down the hall.

**Bo and Lauren's Loft**

"Come to apologize?" Bo asked softly when she saw Lauren sliding into the dark room.

"You want **me** to apologize?"

"Guess not." a sigh escaped her as she rolled from her back onto her side, burying her face in the pillow.

"Lets forget all of the hurtful things you said earlier, lets forget that for a second. Lets forget you're practically accusing me of cheating, and doing so in front of people. Lets forget that too. You yelled at me, questioned me, insulted me and Koari in front of people. Not just any people but high positioned people."

"Before I speak I'd just like to know am I talking to my wife or my Queen?" her words muffled into the pillow. "Cause if it's my Queen I say I am deeply sorry for causing you any embarrassment and it will never happen again. I will remember my place from now on."

"And to your wife?"

"To my wife?" she snorted pulling her mouth away from the pillow slightly. "Screw you."

"Screw me?" Lauren couldn't help but chuckle at the statement, she knew her wife was serious. Knew that everything that had happen was serious. Knew that she was no where near the point of forgiving her but something about that moment made her laugh. The way Bo was laying on the bed like an angry child who'd been put on time out, the way that her words sounded more like an upset pout then an attack.

"You heard me."

"That's the best you got? Screw me? Really?" huffing the brunette sat up, her tear stained cheeks still slightly pink and puffy.

"I have some other words for you but I'm siding against it."

"Why?"

"I'd hate for my wife to switch to my Queen in the middle, might find myself in a dungeon or something."

"What do you want me to say?" Lauren took a seat on the edge of the bed, Bo pulling her feet away immediately.

"Nothing. There is nothing to say, you said it all."

"Fine. What do you want me to do? You want me to quit, no wait I can't unless I'm dead. Okay so you want me to spend less time doing my job and come home and do what? But then again I spend less time on job responsibilities then well people die. Fire Koari cause you don't like her? Sure, find me another sorceress who has her credentials. You want to go out Bo then go. You want to make friends then go. No one is stopping you. I never once came and said to you that you have to stay at home and never leave. I never came to you and said okay we're married and have kids so your life is over. You chose that, you chose to be the stay at home mom. You chose to over compensate for what you didn't have growing up."

"You just don't get it,"

"No I don't. I don't get what you want me to say, I don't say anything you think I'm enslaving you. I tell you to go out and your not happy. What is it that you want me to say,"

"I want marriage counseling." Lauren stared at her wife blankly wondering if she had just heard her right.

"I-I can't. Someone knowing-"

"You're telling me the Pope can have a confessor but you can't have a consular on your marriage. Not your life, not your job or your choices but your marriage."

"It's different,"

"How? Is he not a leader in charge of a large group of people who is faced with difficult decisions daily?"

"I find you comparing **me** to the Pope very unsettling, Bo."

"I'm comparing the jobs not you personally." running her hands through her hair letting out a frustrated sigh. "You still just don't get it."

"No I don't so explain it."

"If you don't start doing something for this marriage then-"

"Then what?" Lauren looked up to meet her wife's gaze, waiting for an answer she didn't really need. The tears in the succubus' eyes, the uncertainty in her voice said it all.

"Then-then we're-" she was cut off by a knock on the door but neither turned.

"My Queen, please come." Bo was the first look away, another blow to her pride as she recognized who's soft spoken voice it was.


	4. Something Not Quite Right

**Chapter Four : Something Not Quite Right **

Lauren followed close behind Koari a million thoughts running through her mind. '_Why was she back already? Why was the crowded room so silent? Did they find them?'_ She could feel her wife close behind, only amplifying a screaming desire to hold her hand. To be near her for support as they headed to unknown situation, possibly to a situation she wasn't prepared for. Refusing to swallow her pride she sucked it up keeping a stone face as she refused to look back at her wife.

"Mom!" was the first thing she heard as they stepped from the hall into the living-room. Before her mind had a second to process what she heard she found herself being lifted off the ground in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh God," she whispered against his shoulder, her embrace tightening around him, something that earned a glare from Danni who casually walked past them.

"Are you okay?" Bo asked struggling to keep her tears in check as she frantically looked over her daughter.

"Right as rain,"

"Are you hurt?" Danni's attention flew to Lauren when she felt her mother's hand on the small of her back, the other cupping her cheek concern filled eyes searching her face.

"We—well a little but I didn't wanna complain,"

"Just a second ago you were fine," Sean let out pulling slightly from Bo's embrace.

"Who did this?" Lauren asked keeping her semi-embrace on her daughter.

"Those who were there when we breached have been handled. Though according to your children's statements Kimberly was the only one they saw."

"What?" both Bo and Lauren said in union looking from Koari to their children.

"No need to fret my Queen, full attentions have been focused to finding her. She should be under our control within hours."

"Koari, please set up a meeting for tomorrow with who ever was the one to find them. I would like to thank them personally."

"No gratitude needed my Queen," her head dipped as she bowed, turning to make it into the elevator. Bo managed to maneuver herself from her son's hold past the advisers and slid through the doors just before they shut. She could hear her wife call out for her but it was too late. "Something wrong?"

"I don't know what game you're playing at here but it needs to stop."

"I'm sorry ma'am, I don't believe I know what you're speaking of?"

"Ma'am?" Bo couldn't help but snort at the sudden sign of respect. "My wife isn't here, you don't need to pretend." the succubus knew they had reached the bottom floor, even had the doors open but her attention stayed focused on the sorceress who kept an emotionless face. "Tell me is this little charade of yours to get close to Lauren, or is a power thing?"

"My every desire is to please my Queen, no charade."

"I bet it is."

"In whatever ways she may need or desire," this time she turned to face the succubus' a smirk playing at the corner of her mouth as she looked up the small distance to face Bo.

"Cute," she couldn't help but laugh, the sudden confirmation that she was right. Sure she had suspected for some time now and with her and Lauren's growing problems it had only gotten worse. But there was the nagging feeling that she was over reading things but now in this second she knew she was right. "You can play what ever games you'd like but just know this, it has always been and will always be me at her side."

"I see different," the succubus' self-assured confidence, and some what playful intimidation vanished. Her face turning to stone as she took a step in the two face to face, something that amused Koari.

"I've survived a girlfriend in a pea-pod, a bat-shit crazy daughter of Ancient Fae and a Christian Bale level physco hybrid. Not to mention the various brain-fart-having staff through out the years, you're no different. We have our difficulties, differences and problems but that's all they are. At the end of the day it will always be me and her."

"We shall see," her eyebrow raised smirk growing as she watched the anger wash over Bo. Hearing the ding yet again she made her way into the hall, turning around now more then ten steps away. "By the way, you're welcome for saving your children." before Bo had a chance to reply the doors closed.

**Bo and Lauren's Loft**

"You did really good," Lauren whisper softly looking down at her daughter as she sat on the side of the bed. "I'm sorry,"

"Not your fault,"

"It is if I-" she cut herself off mid sentience, shaking her head feeling the tears begin to build. "I'm just glad you're okay. We were so worried about you."

"You mean about Sean," she snorted her head turning away.

"About both of you."

"But mostly him,"

"Danni you are my daughter, you may drive me up the wall with the stunts you pull. But I love you more then my own life." the young girl's head nearly spun around to face her mother at the later statement. "Just because me and your brother can get along easier most times doesn't mean I love you any less. Doesn't mean I wouldn't give the world for you."

"R-really?" her eyes filling with tears as much as her voice was with hope.

"I promise," Danni hesitated at first leaning up half way, her eyes staring down her mother who showed a vulnerability so rare the girl almost didn't recognize it. Letting the tears slowly start to fall she threw herself into her mother's lap. Her head resting on Lauren's leg face buried in her stomach muffling the soft whimpers. Her mother's on hand resting on her back holding her close as the other gently ran through her dark locks something the girl had loved when she was young.

Bo stood in the hall silently watching her wife and daughter, a sad smile fixed on her lips. She had wanted to check on Danni, after all looks wasn't the only thing she inherited from herself. Danni was a mix between who she was as a Fae and who she was when she thought she was human. A difficult mix most times but none the less one she could identify with. Not to say she loved her son any less, he was their first born. They had sacrificed so much to make sure he was born. He just favored Lauren in so many more ways and it was no secret he was a mama's boy. Well Lauren's mama's boy.

"Hey," she let out walking into her son's room, much like Danni he was already in bed.

"Hey Ma,"

"Doing okay?"

"You know me things just bounce right off,"

"You know your mother has that persona too, only they don't really bounce off they stay pent up until one day it's to much and then she gets mean for a bit."

"I'm okay Ma really." he couldn't help but chuckle at Bo's faces as she ran down the process of her wife's thinking. "I'm hurt sure I spent three years with Kim. I think I loved her but—it is what it is."

"Yeah,"

"Besides the only real point I was worried was when she was laying into Danni," his eyebrow raised in true Lauren fashion, his eyes meeting Bo's. "If you ever tell her I said that I will tell mom to-"

"To what punk? Huh?" she laughed with him as he almost squiggled under her tickle attach, just like Lauren he had a weakness to being tickled. "Huh? Huh?"

"I'll tell her to take a vow of celibacy."

"Vow of celibacy?" she couldn't help her growing laughter, her 'attack' slowing. "Okay, okay you win. I surrender."

"I knew that would work."

"Smartbutt,"

**Keniz and Iel's Loft**

"Can you believe her? Shes got a royal stick up her royal ass." Kenzi vented pacing around the living room, Iel sitting on the couch feet up on the table as his attention shifted between the basketball game on tv and her. "Telling me what to do? PSST! And did you see the way she talked to Bo?"

"Was right there babe."

"Like yeah okay so you're Queen, big whoop. I barely got to inspect my niece and nephew before being shooed off like some—some-something."

"You're getting too worked up over this,"

"Yes! Why aren't you?"

"I've been around a bit. Seen to many to count Ashs and Morgans. Quite a few Elders, met the daughters of Ancients, a older then dirt hybrid. Even a King or two-"

"Yeah and? What's your point, you're really old?"

"My point babe," he turned to face her giving his full attention. "Is I'm Fae, I'm old and that makes me old school so while I like Lauren and she is considered a friend. I love her kids and never treated them any less then family but I have never forgotten what she is to me. What she is to everyone else, even you. Our Queen."

"And it's that simple to you?"

"It has to be." pausing he took a breath realizing more now then ever she was human, but more so she was still holding onto the human mindset. "Look you got this big, badass lion at the zoo and one day some dumbass decides to jump in the cage and try to pet it. Well no shit he gets mauled, now no doubt you feel bad cause he got mauled and probably died on the way to the hospital. But on the other hand you're kinda like well dumbass what did ya' think was bout to happen. No matter how surprising or hurtful it may be, she is doing what her nature is. Doing exactly what she is supposed to be doing. Being Queen."

"And again I say it's just that simple for you? You've been with us for a long time but before you came in this pic there was only six of us fighting in the trenches day in and day out. We didn't become family by the amount of time knowing each other we became family through the things we went through together."

"I understand but-"

"Do you? Because if you did you'd be nursing your hurt feelings right now, you'd be nursing mine. Not sitting there making some bullshit excuses why it's okay."

"Where you going?" he called out after the tiny human who stormed out of the room leaving him near dumbfounded. "Kenzi?"

**Bo and Lauren's Loft**

"Kids not going to school this morning?" Bo asked through a yawn walking into the living-room the only light coming from the half mass shades. Lauren sitting at the kitchen counter reading the contents of a red folder.

"Thought they deserved a day of rest,"

"Smart. After everything they went through." he words like her steps to the couch were cautious as she tried to get a feel for her wife's mood. "I saw you with Danni last night, it was sweet."

"She is my daughter,"

"What's this?" she pulled a small piece of paper of the table, four names scribbled on it.

"The list of people who are approved of being our—consular."

"Short list,"

"Well there is the security aspect of things not to mention not many people would jump at the idea of counseling their Queen and her wife."

"Why do you say it like that?"

"You want to be the one to tell the Queen and her wife they got problems. Each observation and comment risking the chance of you getting tossed in the dungeon?"

"I wasn't aware you'd throw anyone other then me in the dungeon," Bo took the opportunity to lighten the mood an attempt that failed earning herself a glare accompanied by a snort. "One of them is on your board, and-Koari? Really?"

"She is an adviser with the clearance, I didn't make the list."

"Lauren I'm trying to find someone to help save our marriage not fill out the divorce papers. Hell she'd hand deliver them too I'm sure. I mean after all her 'every desire is to please the Queen'." her eyes rolled, as she tossed the paper back onto the table.

"Well in our case there is no divorce, when a Queen or King can not successfully work things out with their partner one is often beheaded. Well not one, the partner. You know security reasons and all that." Bo's eyes widened a sudden lump in her throat, a quieezy feeling string in the pit of her stomach. "So this counseling better work-for your sake."

"Are you serious?"

"No," Lauren couldn't hold her laugh in any longer, placing the folder in her back before looking back up at her glaring wife. "What you're the only one who can make jokes?"

"Mine was funny,"

"So was mine. You should have seen your face,"

"I remember you use to be so much nicer."

"I remember you use to be able to take a joke," their tension quickly returning, Lauren's smile fading as she slid off the stool gathering her things.

"Well **we **use to be a lot of things," she bit back, her feelings taking another blow.

"I don't really care who you pick, I don't think we need it but-"

"Thank you," she whispered softly swallowing her pride, the two simple words stopping Lauren in her tracks but she didn't turn around.

"For leaving?" she snorted,

"For doing this. It means that you think there's something worth saving."

"Of course there is Bo," turning slightly as she stood half way in the elevator, their eyes locking. "I just wasn't aware that we needed saving."

"Mom leave?" Sean's voice broke Bo out of her thoughts.

"Yeah she needs to try and repair things with this merger or something."

"Ha, shes like the Abe Lincoln of the Fae world. Or maybe Spartacus." he plopped down on the couch opposite her, feet going up on the table. "I'm go with Spartacus, more badass."

"You're special," she couldn't help but laugh throwing an arm pillow at him. "Careful though I compared her job to the Pope's last night, nearly ate me alive."

"Correct me if I'm wrong but-"

"Sean I swear to God if you finish that sentience I will ground you till graduation. College graduation."

"Just saying,"

"Morning," Bo greeted her daughter through a smile ignoring her son. "Sleep okay?"

"Mm-hm, mother still in bed?"

"Um, no. She had to go to work."

"Then what was the point in keeping us home from school?" Danni's once soft, hopeful tone being replaced by a much harsher one.

"What you thought cause you cried like a baby last night the world would stop?"

"Sean! Enough!"

"Why are you always standing up for her?!" he jumped up jaw clenched. "Everyone wants to get on my ass cause I what speak the truth? She isn't perfect!"

"Get back here!" she stood up making her way to the head of the hall, Sean already half way down toward his room.

"I'm sick and tired of you always taking her side and making excuses for her. I was kidnapped too. She say things ten times worse to me, did you know that? Tells me on a daily basis how I want to have sex with mother, how I'm stupid. And I say something that's true and I'm in trouble?"

"Sean," she called after him but her only response was the sound of his door slamming. Turning around to face Danni who had a smirk. "Is that true?"

"Oh come on calling my brother stupid isn't that big a deal. I didn't know he'd get so butt hurt."

"Not that,"

"Oh," she chuckled as she walked up into the kitchen. "Well about that,"

"Danielle Isabeau Alreyna, wipe that smirk off your face." she turned around to face her mother, her features fixed into a scowl.

"Yeah. I told the 'spend-to-much-time-in-the-gym, brown-nosing, mommy's boy that he had a complex on more then one occasion. And you know what Ma? I don't regret it and I'd tell him again if he was standing here. You should be less worried with what I call him and more worried about the fact he wants your wife."

"You will respect me when you speak to me," Bo reached out grabbing her daughter's arm as she tried to storm past her.

"Why? No one else does," Bo tightened her grip as she daughter tried again to pull away.

"Go to your room and we will discuss your punishment when your mother gets home."

"My mother is off trying caring about everyone but us, she won't give a damn that I mouthed off to you. After all she does it all the time."

"Dani-" the succubus stopped mid sentience as her attention was caught by her daughter's eyes began having a green tint to them. "Do as I say. **Now.**"

**Lauren's Office**

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about," Lauren let out abruptly as she continued signing a stack of papers, Koari sitting across from her. "I am beginning to worry about Danni. I think she's lonely and I think she needs firm guidance. Someone to take her under their wing, teach her more about the Fae. About what she is. I'm suspecting she beginning to come into her abilities and while me and Bo are having problems we are at the moment, we aren't the best-"

"You would like me to become her mentor?"

"You're right I shouldn't have asked," she shook her head, embarrassment coming over her. "You were just the only person I would trust and thought she could learn a lot from you."

"My Queen, it would be an honor."

"Ari, you don't need to say that. It's just us here, if-"

"Lauren I promise you. I would love to do this, she will enjoy it so much I believe. As would I."

"Do you think?"

"I do, she'll be coming into herself. Into her nature there is nothing better then learning about yourself and your strengths. Do you know what her abilities are yet? What kind of Fae?"

"No. Sean came into his early, an incubus. I mean the only difference with him is he doesn't need to feed anywhere near the normal amount, but other then that he's-"

"Ordinary." she took a deep breath forcing an apologetic smile seeing Lauren's face tense. "I mean that in the most respectful way of course."

"Danni just seems—I'm worried that-"

"Your worried she will inherit your hunger,"

"If you do this, it needs to stay between us. Bo can't know."

"She wouldn't approve of your daughter having guidance?"

"My wife wouldn't approve of you being the one to give it to her."

"Then she needn't know,"

**Five Hours Later**

"Well as you know I'm doctor Sullivan," he was an older, plump man with thick, black rimed glasses. Snow white hair thinning. Lauren had been late so she hadn't seen him standing but by the way he was swallowed by the chair she suspected he was no taller then five-four, his overly pale skin being amplified by the black, leather material. But the biggest surprise to the blond was that not only was who her wife chose not on the approved list but a human. "You two are both here which shows willingness and desire to save the marriage. Which is the easiest but none the less the first step in our journey." Lauren's eyebrow raised at the 'our' in his sentience, something about it just seeming funny to her. "So, who would like to begin?"


	5. Vision Has It

**Chapter Five : Vision Has It**

**2 Months Later**

"Would either of you like to start today?" Doctor Sullivan asked looking between the two on the couch across from himself. "Bo?"

"I don't know what to say any more," Bo being the first to break the silence.

"Lauren we've had this discussion, the faces do not help the situation."

"I'm sorry I am, but it's been two months meeting three times a week and I just don't see what the point is."

"Why don't you tell me how things are at home."

"Things at home are fine just as they always have been. I'm not the first parent to have a busy work week. Have I ever missed a soccer game or dinner, sure but I love my kids and make time to see them."

"Why do you assume I am questioning your love for your children?"

"What? I didn't," letting out a frustrated sigh turning to her wife. "This is what you think will help us?"

"Lauren you have a reluctance that has been growing with each session, do you want to discuss that?"

"You're missing the point, Lauren doesn't wanna discuss anything. At all. Ever."

"Okay I see. Then how is the sex life?"

"Fine." Bo snorted, folding her arms across her chest at her wife's answer. "What, what, what? Fine our sex life is near non existent at the moment."

"And why do you believe that is?"

"Do you know you ask the same questions over and over again. We mise well have gotten a parakeet as our therapist."

"Are these out bursts of rage frequent?" he asked earning a nod from the succubus. "Lauren I feel we need to discuss why as of the last few weeks you've been becoming increasingly hostile."

"You think this is hostile?"

"Lauren can't you just answer the questions, for once participate?"

"Fine Bo as you wish. Why am I so frustrated? Maybe because I feel this is a waste of time. Maybe because since coming here I feel our relationship has done the opposite of improve. Maybe because we," she turned back to her wife whose features were riddled with a mixture of hurt and frustration. "keep having the same three arguments and nothing changes."

"And what three arguments are these?"

"Bo continues to complain that she has no life outside of me and the children which was her decision but putting that to the side when this first came up I told her to go out and do whatever it is she wants to do. But she just gets angry, I tell her fine don't and she gets angry. There is no winning."

"How was it her decision?"

"She chose to do these things, when my work as-boss increased she was supportive and took the responsibilities at home. Nannies and caregivers were always at our disposal she chose to stay home and give up the leather pants for sweats. She chose to give up the detective work for dippers."

"The normal age parents begin leaving their children alone is fourteen, some even as young as twelve depending on how mature the child is. Why are you so reluctant to let them be on their own?"

"She is overcompensating. And then blames it on me."

"May I answer a question Lauren?" Bo mumbled shaking her head at her wife. "I love being a mother, and yes maybe I have overcompensated at times. Sure do I miss going out there and—mixing it up but that's not why I'm upset. I love being a mother I fell in love with it in ways I never thought possible. She just doesn't get my point which is **why** we keep having the same argument."

"Then what is the point Bo? Remeber this is a safe zone. Please tell myself and your wife why."

"I want her to care. I want her to care that I want to go out and be around people that aren't her. I want her to care that I'm lonely. I want her to care, that's all. This life? What I've made of it I would do again. I don't care that my wardrobe is now sweats and tees or that I went from kicking ass with various badass weapons to kicking ass with bleach and Mr. Clean. I have my moments where I miss it but that is everyone, I just want," she took a deep breath looking back to Lauren who kept her eyes on their doctor's shoes. "you to care."

"I do," she whispered.

"I want you to show it."

**Kenzi and Iel's Loft**

"Come on babe," Iel said knocking on the once again locked bathroom door.

"Sorry," she let out once again abruptly trying to push past him only this time he jumped back blocking her. "Are we bout to wrestle or somthing?"

"Only if you lose a layer of clothes,"

"Well let me get to our room and change into something more sexy, then I'm game," she tried to slide under his arm that was extended, hand firmly against the wall.

"Are you pregnant?"

"What?! No, what?"

"You've been setting up shop in there a lot lately and that's the only reason I can think of."

"It's a bathroom, various things happen in there not to mention showers."

"Kenzi seriously," he said seriously letting her pass him. "Whats the deal?"

"No deal, think my blater is just shrinking in my old age."

"Old age, girl you got genes the Hollywood chicks would kill for. You've barely aged a day since we met."

"Well I have always been one to be envy-ed," she looked behind herself winking as her hips moved from side to side immediately grabbing his attention.

**Lauren's Office**

"Another rough session?" Koari asked leaning against the frame of the bathroom door watching Lauren hold onto the sink for support. Her hair lazily pulled back out of her pale face. "Or is it-"

"The hunger?" Lauren turned her head giving her a once over, brow raising. "Be honest with me Ari, what is happening to me."

"My Queen,"

"Don't. We are alone and you are my friend, that is who I am asking."

"I can't be sure but I saw a vision and in that vision you no longer had a trace of human left inside of you."

"So what? You're telling me this growing hunger is what's left of my human cells dying?"

"I suspect,"

"Lovely." running her hands under the cool liquid, splashing some on her face. "this vision of yours what else did you see and why haven't you told me."

"Because the out come is not one you will favor, the out come is one I myself fear. Especially now that there has been evidence to support-"

"What is it?" Lauren's tone slightly harsher then normal as she slid past the woman to her desk.

"My vision was of Bo and your son going against you. They've been lying to you about supporting the joining."

"You're wrong."

"Can you be sure Lauren,"

"Bo maybe if I stretched my thinking, put aside everything we've been through together. But my son? Never would he go against me, never would he lie to me. And betray me? Never." she slipped into her chair, her legs abnormally weak.

"Sean has been spending a lot of time with Bo as of lately, he is young and impressionable. He is a good boy who loves you both very much but impressionable none the less."

"Bo has always supported the humans she wanted this just as much as me."

"Almost twenty years ago when she was just transiting into Fae life. When she had a freshly new human best friend and fell in love with a human. When she was out in the world every day saving them. Now? Her best-friend has simulated into Fae culture, her wife hasn't been human in years. She has two powerful Fae children and a life who has seen very little human ingratiation in years."

"What is this evidence you said you had?"

"Some highly important members of the voting board have been tipped off on some things. Things that are detrimental to you winning this vote. Things that only very, very select people have access to."

"Enough," the word non-mistakable as an order. Her mind had been spinning since before the woman had walked into her office, her body burning up as she could literally feel her strength lessening by the second. It was nothing new she had been going through these spells for a while now but this was too much. This had been the last straw, her sanity like her patients near non-existent at the moment.

On one hand she knew it couldn't be true Bo was kind heart-ed and spent most of her adult life fighting for the humans. For the better part of twenty years no matter what had happen when push came to shove Bo was right by her side. And no matter how bad things were between them she could never picture her wife turning their son against her.

But on the other hand Koari's visions had never been wrong, not a single detail. She had no reason to lie, what would she gain. Maybe had she just mentioned Bo but not by adding her son. Her mind running through the past couple weeks events, sudden times when Sean acted off or said something out of character popping into the forefront of her mind the events quickly adding up.

"How is the merger looking? Who apposes still?"

"Senator Shepard."

"Impossible. He's been on my side since the beginning."

"He is hoping that will sway you when the spotlight turns to him. He supports you but has no intention of giving up his slaves."

"Since when has he had slaves?"

"Forever my Queen. And within the past week he has been gathering more. A hundred and fifty to be exact."

"A hundred and fifty on top of what?"

"Near a hundred. We can't be sure since the numbers are varying on a daily basis. Probability of the worse case scenario is likely. That being that he is eating them."

"He's a vegetarian. Literately he's a herbivore Fae." Lauren said looking up, her patience running thinner.

"I know, but short of watching him take bites from them we know he is. The variations, the undiscriminating selection of humans some as old as seventy. There would be no adequate labor to distribute to someone of that age. How he has managed to insert himself in near every aspect of this process after all that would be the best place to be if hiding something, wouldn't it?"

"Wonderful. I have a marriage consular I want to kill, a growing appetite I can't control. A wife and son who may or may not be supporting me at the moment and now I have my supporters eating humans by the dozens." she stood up the chair slamming into the wall, her fists on to the desk making Koari's head bow. "I would admit this to no one other then you but I'm having trouble keeping everything in check at this moment. I am trying to do things the diplomatic way but-" she paused realizing just what she was admitting to. "I need you to help get things under control."

"With which situation?"

"Everything. Mention nothing of my wife or son but other then that handle things, I need to- I just need to go."

**Compound's Gym**

Danni's bare fist pounded the thick, red bag viscous attack after viscous attack. Sweat covering her body looking at though she had spent an hour in the ocean. Hair tightly pulling back into a high ponytail only making her features appear heard then they really were.

"I'm sorry but your mother won't be able to make your lunch, she has canceled all meetings for today due to—some issues."

"Sure." she grunted delivering a hard kick to the bag nothing bothering to look back at the voice she easily placed.

"It's not my place Danni but I feel we've grown a bond over the past months we've been working together so I feel it is not disrespectful to say this. But today your mother has good reason for canceling. It's quite a serious situation."

"Is she alright?"

"That is a question with many answers at this moment. I—i can't discuss this with you," she let out shaking her head taking a step back as Danni took one forward.

"Please,"

"Your mother is being betrayed by some people very close to her. Some may even try and hurt her."

"Who?" the question riddled with disbelief borrowing her abduction it had been years since anyone had even spoken a word against her mother.

"Some supporters, but they will be dealt with soon enough. You don't need to worry I would never let anything happen to your mother. I do find it a shame though that after everything you two have overcome, how close you two have been that her attention is going to have to waver-for a bit at least."

"To the betrayers? Well I just kida have to be a big girl can't have a relationship with a dead woman can I,"

"And Sean. Oh no," she looked up from the floor reading the young girl's hurt expression. "I've said to much."

"Big surprise there. Bout time the favorite took back his 'rightful' place."

"Well—believe me again when I say it isn't pleasurable or really by choice more of a...making sure she stays alive. And again I must go, the worry for your mother must be getting to me. I can't believe I have let so much slip."

"Koari please as a friend tell me what is going on?"

"This must stay between me and you, not even your mother knows the full extent of what I'm about to tell you," the young girl nodded, nearly enthralled by the woman as she got closer voices lowering. "I had a vision of which I informed Lauren I had seen Bo and Sean standing against her. I even have slivers of proof but what I didn't tell her. I couldn't bear to break her heart like this is-they sought to overthrow her."

"Psst! You must'a been high. My brother would chop off his own head before even speaking against mother."

"Maybe before but he has spent a lot of time with Bo as of lately, and he must be angry that you're **your** mother's new favorite. How much time shes been spending with you. I'm sure your brother started off just angry, hurt, vulnerable—you know what that's like. The vision was not of now but soon, maybe something occurs that has yet to happen. However painful a pill to swallow my visions have never been wrong. Even your mother knows that but my fear is that her love for them will cloud her judgment." taking a moment she watched Danni intently, almost seeing the words sink in one by one. Feeling it had been long enough she sighed heavily starting to step back. "I will do all I can to protect her-I just hope it is enough." turning around she began for the door, each step slower then the last.

"W-wait." the broken plea bringing her to a stop. "Is there—is there something I can do?"

"Watch out for your mother at home is all I can suggest in good conscious,"

"Koari please there must be something past playing watch dog,"

"Well," the corners of her mouth turned into a smile, the look of accomplishment radiating off of her like rays from the sun. "If you insist I'm sure I can find something..."

**Bo and Lauren's Loft**

"You scared the crap out of me!" Bo let out as Lauren nearly burst into their bedroom, the blond's eyebrow raising as she looked around the room. There had been no lights turned on but it wasn't dark more dim then anything. The only source of light coming through the half open blinds. Her wife laying on the bed under the sheet.

"Someone else here?"

"What? No." Bo cleared her throat pushing the sheet off of herself. "Kids are at school and I did all my cleaning so I figured I'd—laying down. Why are you home?"

"Wasn't feeling well, got some disturbing news."

"Really?"

"Turns out some people I trusted are not really on my side."

"Who?"

"For starters Senator Shepard."

"Can't be, he's been at everyone of the kids birthday parties. When they were taken he offered any help he could. Must be a mistake,"

"He hid it well but funny thing about secrets no matter how hard you try they always manage to come out sooner or later."

"Is that some dig at me?" Bo asked maneuvering herself up against the head board as Lauren took a seat next to her.

"No. Why are you hiding something?"

"Plenty," she let out sarcastically not completely able to read her wife.

"Ooo, mysterious. I like it,"

"If I didn't know better I'd think you were flirting."

"I want to go out tonight. Our teenage kids should be able to manage without us for a bit and of course Markus will be near to keep an eye out."

"You want to go out to dinner? Just you and me? No Markus, no kids or anyone else?" she asked skeptically.

"I do, I heard you this morning and I am making an effort. No escorts just us away from the Fae world. For tonight I won't be Queen, we won't be married or even remember we have kids. You can be the sexy, mysterious woman picking me up at the bar. Or I could try picking you up but my charming abilities may be lacking some."

"I think you do better then you think," Bo said through a wide smile, leaning forward hand resting on Lauren's thigh.

"Well that is good to know. Being Queen for the better part of twenty years I haven't really had to use persuasion. Just give an order and it's mine,"

"We can definitely forget the Queen part tonight but," effortlessly she maneuvered onto her knees, hand sliding higher as she leaned in, lips piratically touching Lauren's ear as she whisperd, "you can still give me some orders,"

"Mmm, suddenly I have a hard time believing you were in here trying to nap,"

"I was," her lips playfully kissing her wife's neck.

"Well I suppose I should let you sleep, after all you may need your rest for tonight."

"I may?"

"Mm-hm, depends how you play your cards." Bo couldn't help but giggle as she felt Lauren's hand slid under her shirt, nails lightly scraping across her stomach. Pulling back her features turning serious although the hopeful sparkle never left her eyes.

"This isn't a you cancel ten minutes before and-" she was cut off by her wife's lips crashing into her own. The kiss landing more on the chaste side of the spectrum but was exhilarating none the less.

"All about you and me tonight,"

"Can't we start now?"

"So impatient," Lauren laughed shaking her head as she fell back onto the mattress pulling her wife with her.


	6. Between Breaths

**Warning:** End of chapter is M rating. If you do not appreciate explicit nature skip last scene you won't really miss anything from the plot of the story.

**Chapter Six : Between Breaths **

**Largos Bar**

"What's a pretty girl like you doing here all alone," Bo couldn't help but laugh at the corny comment as she heard Lauren's voice nearing behind her. Spinning around on the stool her eyes immediately running up and down her wife's body, laced in another black strapless dress. This one a little less appropriate for public, a split up the right side of the thigh not enough to be slutty but enough that it would send your mind from G to NC17 in less then a heartbeat. The hem of the top of the dress tighter then the middle pushing her cleavage up nearly coming out of the top yet in true Lauren fashion she made it seem classy.

"I could be asking you the same thing,"

"You like? It's new."

"Best money we ever spent. Correction I'm sure what ever you have on underneath is the best money, but this is definitely a close second."

"I doubt it,"

"That it's a close second?" Bo eyes widened at the question her breath hitching as Lauren pressed her body against her's, lips hovering over her ear.

"I'm not wearing anything under,"

"N-nothing?" the succubus nearly blushing as her wife pulled back, hand resting on her thigh.

"Nope," the blond's lips curling into a smile as she watched her wife turn into putty right in front of her.

**Bo and Lauren's Loft**

Danni shifted her weight from side to side nervously her mind in a clouded daze. Hands buried deep in her jacket pockets, fists balling and un-balling. The annoying ding of the elevator was like the sound of a pistol at a race, her slender body sliding through the doors before even opening half way. Her body jolted to a stop realizing the lights in the house were on, taking a deep breath she tried to calm herself. Eyes shifting from what could be seen of the hall to the living room and then up into the kitchen.

Realizing she was alone she began speeding down the hall. Her body having a mind of it's own when she found herself stumbling into the common bathroom. The muffled sound of some over played rap song coming from her brother's room startling her. Her body leaned against the door as her heart continued to pound showing no signs of slowing.

Knowing she needed to act fast, if the sound of the elevator didn't grab Sean's attention the slamming of the door surely did. Using her foot she pushed open the sliding door to the shower. Making quick work of her jacket followed by her shoes. Her damp shirt and pants being the next to go, leaning down she flipped the shower head on letting the water wash over the small pile of clothes.

Turning around she stared at her reflection so many emotions written of her features, waving her hands under the sprout the water began washing over her hands washing off the dried blood that spread up to the middle of her forearms. The once pristine porcelain quickly filling with bloody water.

"Hey. You alright?" Sean called out knocking on the door.

"Fine. Go away."

"Come on I'm tryin'a make peace. The game is on tonight and I ordered pizza."

"I don't want any," she could feel her once calming heart begin to speed up. Swallowing the lump in her throat she splashed the quickly heating water over her face, running her hands through her hair.

"It's your fave, extra cheesy-cheese. Even had em' put cheese in the crust."

"Fine I'll be out in a minute," she spun around looking down at the pile of disregarded clothes the water still having traces of blood running through it. Shaking her head she ripped the towel from behind the door tossing it on the floor, before throwing her clothes into it. Hitting the nozzle she watched as the water came to halt, a small amount continuing to swirl around drain. Picking up the packed towel she pulled open the door almost running into her brother.

"You alright there," a sarcastic smirk washing over his face as his eyes dance from his frazzled sister into the bathroom.

"Fine, just took a shower."

"I think you missed the concept. You're supposed to wash your **entire **body and not your clothes."

"What?" she asked half paying attention as she followed his line of sight from the soaking towel full of her clothes to herself. "I got something on the new jacket Ma got me, didn't want her to see."

"And you thought the washing machine would sequel on ya?"

"Look do you mind, I'd like to get dressed. Not into the whole brother-sister thing,"

"Sure," he chuckled taking a step back letting her speed walk to her room, his eyes dropping down to her feet, socks still on. "Weird girl,"

**Largos Bar**

"You okay?" Lauren asked as she sipped her red wine.

"Fine. Just happy is all."

"Getting kind of creepy." she joked referencing the smile that had yet to leave her wife's lips.

"Sorry. Sorry you're right." she raised her hands forcing her smile to just a grin. "You look stunning."

"Thank you,"

"No thanks necessary." she took a drink of her own wine, despite the smiles and occasional flirty comment there was a large amount of silence filling their night. "So how's the joining going? Any more news on Shepard?"

"Awful curious," she took another drink her smile fading at the question.

"Well he is a friend and we have been pushing this cause for the better part of two years."

"**Is** a friend?"

"Well of course if he is in fact betraying you then past tense."

"He is,"

"You know," Bo took a breath setting her drink down. "We're not supposed to be talking about this."

"You think the kids are alright? I'm worried about leaving Sean with Danni-"

"Not supposed to be talking about that too,"

"God, what did we ever talk about before." Lauren snorted half serious but there was enough humor in her tone to let it pass without causing an issue. "You remember the first time we came here?"

"Yeah that was interesting. Definitely an interesting evening."

"Gave the waitress quite a show when she walked in,"

"Told you we should have used the stall."

"Couldn't help it, those damn pregnancy hormones were something else."

"I love those hormones! I contemplated getting you pregnant again just for them,"

"You'd want another?" Lauren asked suddenly very serious.

"I've thought about it."

"Should have brought it up, I wouldn't have minded another little one of you running around."

"Well after what happen with Danni I was scared and your work week was increasing-" she took another drink finishing off the last bit of wine in her glass a dark cloud once again hovering over them. A sigh escaping the realization that this might not be as easy as she was hoping.

**Bo and Lauren's Loft**

"Got something to say?" she asked her eyes moving from her brother on the opposite couch to the Raptors/Bulls game, a piece of pizza in hand.

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yeah just looked at you is all."

"Well don't it's weird."

"You know if you're having sex they would be cool with it."

"Excuse me?" her brow tensed.

"Danni I know what it's like when you start coming into yourself. It can be scary, over powering but I mean succubi need to feed. Ma knows that better then anyone, I'm just saying that-"

"Why do you think I'm changing?" her tone hash, throwing the slice back into the box as she sat up throwing her feet over the edge with a thump.

"I've noticed you changing lately. And me and Ma were talking and she expressed some con-"

"She expressed concern about me to you?" she couldn't help but snort standing up, head shaking in disbelief.

"Danni you're my sister. Yeah we fight but I still worry bout you and I know what it can be like-"

"You know what butt-boy, keep your worry to yourself. You're ridiculous." she stormed past him as he tried to reach out and catch her. "I thought you were really trying to be decent for once but Ma sent you to spy on me?"

"It's not like that,"

"I always thought it was just Mother's ass you were up, guess it's who ever gives you attention."

"Danni," he called after her falling back into the couch. "Shit,"

**Bo and Lauren's Loft / 2 Hours Later**

"Wow," was all Bo could think of to say as she found herself literally flying back onto the bed, a rough push from her wife who was now using her foot to push the door behind herself. "Glad I'm not fragile,"

"You're **a lot** of things Bo, fragile isn't one of them," the blond's words were almost cold as she stood still looking down at her wife who had a curiosity about her.

"You're right," she answered with the same tone, leaping forward pushing Lauren's body against the door. Lauren's eyes beginning to transition, her fist kept at her sides tightening so hard she could feel the little points of her nails puncturing her tender flesh. Bo's leg forced itself between her wife's, her thigh pressing against her center. The thin material of the dress pulling up as she did, her hands resting against the door on each side of Lauren's head. "Are you scared?"

"No,"

"Are you sure," she pushed against her harder leaning in more, Lauren's shoulder blades digging into the door to the point of pain. "You seem scared,"

"Impatient maybe," Lauren's hand found the back of Bo's neck shoving her closer and holding her their, their lips practically touching. "but not scared." The succubus had prepared herself for a forceful kiss but instead found herself being tossed back onto the bed, her wife at the edge before she had time to realize what had happened. Grabbing two fistfuls of her jeans with one swift pull they were off taking her shoes with them. Letting the marital fall from her hands Lauren's eyes danced up the succubus' legs. Smirking as she slid the material from her body, just as she had promised there was nothing beneath.

Bo's breath hitched as she brought herself up, eyes moving over her wife's body as she pulled her own shirt off. She wasn't exactly sure what was happening at the moment, what this little game they were playing at was. But if she was sure of one thing it was that she wasn't going to be the one to back down. Keeping her gaze locked with Lauren's she reached behind herself unclasping her obviously-made-for-getting-your-attention, red silk bra. This time it was her turn to smirk as she leaned back onto her elbows as she put herself on display. Her eyes slowly transitioning themselves, if Lauren wanted to take it to this level she was more then ready too.

There was something in how Lauren had moved, had watched her that was as if she was studying her. Sizing her up for something yet there was a cautiousness behind it as though there was fear. There was cockiness to it as though she knew she had won something giving her the impression this was some sort of challenge. A challenge she was more then willing to take on. No matter how many sweats she wore or soccer games she went to she was still a succubus and between the two of them she was the original one. Sexual challenges weren't scary they were preferred foreplay. Now was as good as time as any to remind her she was still the top between them.

Lauren crawled onto the bed up to her wife, mouth going for her neck as her leg moved up and down against the insides of Bo's. Biting sensitive skin as she felt the succubus' drenched center against her thigh. Letting a moan escape she reached up grabbing her wife's face pulling her into a kiss flipping them as she did. Continuing to devouring the Queen's mouth both moaning in continuous union as they fought for dominance, Bo favoring a teasing sucking as Lauren went for a rougher approach. Not that Bo was complaining in fact she preferred it.

Lauren's lower body arched up as Bo's hand slipped between them sliding down soft, wet skin. Each touch making her moan into her wife's mouth. The succubus' smirking as she felt her lover's body begin to tremble beneath her. Her skillful fingers dipping lower but careful never to fully penetrate. This time Lauren's moan was more of frustration as she tried to arch her hips up further but found Bo's weight shifting on top of her competently keeping her pressed down onto the mattress. Jerking her head back roughly there was a faint taste of blood coating lips, Bo hissing at the pain. Her brow tensing as the tip of her tongue ran across her own lips quickly finding the split on her bottom lip.

"Are you scared," Lauren's eyebrow raised her hand's sliding to the back of her lover's thighs pushing her down. Another hiss escaping from Bo at the the strength behind the grip.

"Not even a little bit," her smirk turning to a devilish smile as her wife had to bite her lip to keep from screaming as she finally stopped teasing her with one rough trust of her wrist. Bo's smile lessening as Lauren gained composure far quicker then she anticipated. Even with Bo's full weight on top of her, her hips rose pushing against each and every thrust.

Losing herself in desire, in lust, in a challenge she wasn't as easily winning as she thought she rose off Lauren's body slightly using her newly free hand to slide up her moistened stomach, up her chest before finding a home around her neck. The blond tensed but her body kept it's rhythm as she looked up at her lover waiting for her to make her move. It wasn't but seconds before Bo's grip tightened to the point where Lauren's breaths grew to pants. Leaning down weather her wife was ready or willing she began sucking chi from her in new found amounts.

Instead of feeling Lauren relinquish control, instead of feeling her wife's trembling body give out beneath her as she came she found herself light headed. Her rhythm slowed as her grip released. Her body burning up, heart racing faster then she thought possible as her mind was in a lust filled daze. Her body experiencing an euphoria, feeling as though she had four sets of multiples all at once.

"Mm," Lauren let out pushing her wife onto her back, pulling her hands up and placing them above her head resting on the pillow. Her legs straddling the succubus' lap. "Is that all you got babe," Bo's mind still to dazed to sense the full meaning of the question, too dazed to pick up on the underlining tone of it.

Green piercing eyes locked with half mass blue ones, waiting for what was about to happen. The two stared at each other breaths slowly steadying as Bo's shaking body began to come to a halt. Her eyes opening further coming back to reality, half of her mind screaming to keep going. Keep going since this was the first time in a long time since they'd been together. The first time in an even longer while they had went to a point where it wasn't sex, feeding, or making love but fucking. Screaming to keep going because she was far from proving her point, far from winning this challenge. But the other half of her mind couldn't help but pick up on Lauren's expression. Her eyes of course unreadable for anything other then lust filled hunger but her features were. There was an unusual mixture of fear, hurt, anger and hope. Every so often a hint of curiosity.

She couldn't be sure exactly how long they stayed like this, one second it felt like an eternity and the next it felt only like seconds. Her body like her mind was no where near normal, her entire body still feeling waves of pleasure. Her mind still arguing with it's self but Lauren said nothing, did nothing except stare down at her like a lion watching it's pray. It was a chilling look yet arousing at the same time. After a few more minutes past Bo had made peace with the fact that her wife may actually be the more dominate one now. Made peace with the fact that she had lost this challenge. Even made peace with the fact that there was something going on beyond a fight for dominance. But as quick as this had became something other then lust it had changed again.

Lauren's soft lips found the sweet spot on Bo's neck just underneath her earlobe, quick rough nips as she pressed the weight of her hips down. Her hands reaching up grabbing her wife's hands keeping them against the pillows.

"La—Lauren. God—what—what's going on," each kiss, each lick and nibble making her mind slip further away from coherency.

"Don't move your hands," she whispered removing her hold one hand resting on the bed to support her weight as the other slid down her wife's perfectly toned body.

The succubus could barely keep from screaming as her lover's hand slid beneath the last remaining material covering her body and began exploring her burning center. Unlike herself Lauren wasn't playing, she wasn't teasing. Each touch, each movement was for a reaction and she was getting exactly what she wanted. Unconsciously Bo began rocking her hips against each movement, her mind drifting further and further away from her. The heated attention Lauren was once focusing on her wife's neck shifted to her lips.

"Lauren-please-Lauren stop-" she pulled back a moan of protest at herself escaping her.

"Okay," she mumbled pulling her fingers out, as her body slid down the bed all in one motion.

"Oh God," Bo said to herself as she pushed her head back onto the mattress, she could feel her wife's hot breaths over her skin overly sensitive, soaking skin. "I need to know what's going on,"

"It hasn't been that long," the words accompanied by a smirk.

"Baby," her supposed to be plea turned into a moan as Lauren didn't wait for any more talking. Bo's eyes rolling back in her head at the contact, her hands flying to the back of her wife's head. Fingers entangling in blond locks pushing her further down onto herself as her back arched up. Her last weak, sliver of will vanishes with each skilled movement of Lauren's tongue.


	7. Slipping Away

**Chapter Seven : Slipping Away**

**Bo and Lauren's Loft**

Bo's eyes fluttered open a sense of panic rushing through her at the realization of an empty bed, her body jolting up. Her attention caught by the faint light illuminating the room, the balcony doors slightly ajar. Pushing herself from the comforts of her bed she stumbled toward the light, pushing the doors open to find her wife wrapped in their navy colored sheet.

"What are you doing?" her voice soft as she wrapped her arms around Lauren's waist, face resting against her shoulder.

"Wanted to see the sunrise, it's been a while since just took a second."

"Without me?"

"I knew you'd wake,"

"Did you now?"

"Every time I leave the bed I know you wake even if you don't get up."

"Well I miss you, my body is quite fond of yours."

"I love you," Lauren's words were near inaudible and so rare as of lately the succubus wasn't sure she had heard right at first.

"I love you too,"

"I know things tend to get in the way of things," she smirked at her own redundancy. "I've loved you since the moment we've met. I've loved you through everything no matter what I've said to you, to hurt you or to push you away."

"Hey," she gently turned the woman around in her arms, their eyes locking in the way they always seemed to do. "baby what's going on with you?"

"I use to tell you I loved you everyday, I can't say it now?"

"I love to hear you say it, still makes my heart skip a beat. But I can't help but feel like there's something going on that I'm not clued in on."

"No," Bo took a moment studying her wife for the thousandth time that night.

"Then I love you too." leaning in she stole a kiss. "My wife, my love, my life."

"Reign with me,"

"Wh-what?" she pulled back slightly, her mind jolting fully awake.

"I know when I took this God forsaken job, duty, destiny whatever you want to call it we discussed it and you didn't want to but now-"

"Lauren,"

"Reign with me, you can be King and I will be your Queen." the words more of a plea then a suggestion.

"Lauren-"

"The kids are coming into themselves, coming of age soon they'll have their choosings and the merger will be done. It's going to be a new chapter in our lives."

"What you're asking me to do, Lauren I'm not as strong as you. And the customs and rituals-I never wanted to even be a part of a Dark or Light side as it is. I am happy standing by your side solely as your wife,"

"Okay,"

"Please don't mad,"

"I'm not," she sighed out heavily, the building weight on her chest becoming crushing. "I just realized something,"

"What?" she asked softly.

"You're naked."

"Ha. Yeah, yeah I am." she forced a soft laugh. "Aren't we supposed to be watching a sun rise?"

"I prefer my view."

**Koari's Loft**

"Move, I need to see her."

"She is indispose." the four inch taller then her guard said looking down at her, his face fixed in a snarl like expression.

"Look here shit for brains, I'm Princess Alreyna the daughter of the Queen so when I say move you get the fuck out the way,"

"It's fine,"

The door opened half mass the man stepping aside, Danni snorting at him as she walked into the loft. Despite never seeing the inside of Koari's house she couldn't peal her eyes off of the woman who was leading her in. Her body barely covered in a red, near see through teddy that only went to the middle of her thighs. Danni's cheeks flushed a wave of embarrassment coming over her as she heard the woman softly laugh to herself. She wanted to ask where she was being led to but the question was answered soon enough.

Danni couldn't help as her eyes explored the large library-office space she had found herself in. Wall to wall covered in book-shelving each packed with over a hundred or so books. The room itself having no windows and only three dim hanging chandeliers spaced twenty feet from the next in an even line. Her loft was on the other side of the compound but had a pretty similar layout to her own though this room looked as if her and Sean's room were combined and then some. Her house was always clean and had a slight modern feel to it as to where Koari's had a classic, aged decor to it. Each vase and various knickknack looking as though it was centuries old and very expensive.

Unlike herself who had slowly began to share things over their two months of working together Koari wasn't so open. She had a way of making sure conversations stayed away from herself only adding appeal in Danni's eyes. To her Koari was a powerful force to be reckoned with. A sexy mystery she wanted nothing more then to solve.

"It's early, I imagine you have a reason for coming and scolding my guard."

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry about that."

"You're the Princess, you never need to apologize."

"Yeah well-still."

"Is there something wrong?" she asked again this time her patience growing thiner.

"I last night went to see-things got out of hand. I did like you said, I did but he-" she swallowed the lump in her throat remembering back to last night. "He got weird on me and tried to—I felt threatened and I just reacted. I-"

"He's dead?"

"I—I didn't mean to. Really I promise I didn't but he-"

"Does your mother know?"

"God no. I don't know what to say, what—I was cool. I was. I came home and cleaned up and even made it through a few hours but as the hours past and my mind it just kept focusing on it. I kept seeing-"

"It was self defense."

"Yeah but mother she-"

"Your mother has done her share of killing."

"I'm not talking about Bo,"

"Neither am I," Danni's quickly shock replacing her guilt. "She never told you did she? No I don't suppose she did she's always trying to keep you safe and sheltered. Your mother is not as innocent as you may believe, I say this with the up most respect of course."

"W-who?"

"She's killed a daughter of an Ancient Fae, and the only other hybrid at that time. A few various Fae through out the years, her kills while few are very impressive."

"Impressive?"

"I mean to say that when she has had to kill it's been almost an art, opponents that were worthy. Killing worthless humans, unworthy Fae, like your mother Bo has are," she paused looking for the right words to use. "Disgusting. For the weak. Killing of course must never be done frivolously but when done it needs to be a work of art on a worthy canvass. Do you understand?" Danni stood still looking at the woman, her mind battling with itself.

"S-so mother would be okay if I tell her?"

"No!' the young girl jumped at the outburst. "Your kill was sloppy and lazy similar to Bo's."

"Wait you knew?"

"Of course Danni, I would never let any harm or dishonor come to you or your mother. Lauren doesn't support pointless, frivolously killing. I told you, leave things like that to your brother."

"My brother?"

"Sean has chosen his side with Bo and every passing day only makes that clearer, you on the other hand show so much potential. I see so much of Lauren in you,"

"You do?"

"Of course and so does she,"

"Really?" she asked her guilt slowly drowning out, her eyes watching as Koari leaned against the corner of the desk. The hem riding further up making her take a step closer before her mind even realized.

"Don't be afraid," she held out her hand, Danni hesitantly coming close enough to take it being pulled into the woman's body. "Don't be afraid," she repeated her hands sliding across the young girls toned stomach to her hips, her body near trembling. "Why are you so scared?'

"I—I'm not,"

"Good," she stood hands gripping the Princess' hips holding her in place. "fear is a weakness only to be acceptable in very rare cases." Danni just nodded trying desperately to control her nerves as Koari leaned in lips pressing to her own. It was only a few seconds when she pulled back panicking at the unexplainable rush.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what that was. A-are you okay?"

"It's okay," she chuckled reaching out for the girl's hips again pulling her back. "That's supposed to happen. It's normal." leaning back up her lips finding Danni's yet again, a slow stream of chi passing between them.

**Bo and Lauren's Loft**

"Will you put a shirt on," his mother more ordered then asked as she walked into the living-room finding her son drinking a smoothie of some kind as he stood in the middle of the room staring at the tv in nothing more then basketball shorts.

"Like you tell mother, if you got it flaunt it."

"All you ever do it flaunt it. A little modesty goes a long way, your mother taught me that."

"Yes but you're married. I am young, dumb and full of-"

"Sean finish that sentience and you'll regret it."

"-alpha male status that I must show off. What? That's what I was gonna say,"

"Yeah and I'm straight."

"Really? Does mom know?"

"Smartass today I see."

"Hey, last night was a bust. Danni clammed up." he blurted out remembering as Bo had started to walk away.

"Damn, I was really hoping she would have opened up."

"You want her to open up it ain't gonna be to me. I'm her big brother, my job at this stage in our relationship is to torture her not share our feelings and braid each others hair while riding ponies"

"Now you tell me, I had already planed for hair braiding and pony rides at your eighteenth. Now what am I gonna do for activities?"

"Real funny Ma, real funny."

"Are you all ready for it?"

"I guess. It's stupid though if we all live together peacefully why even pick a side," he complained while shuffling back up into the kitchen pouring himself another glass of smoothie.

"It's Fae tradition, a lot of transitions and customs and all that go along with it. I don't know I was unaligned for years."

"Why'd you pick a side?"

"To save your mother, myself and Aunt Kenzi too but mostly your mother."

"Then I should choose Dark,"

"No, you should choose light like your great-grandfather and the rest of my side of the family."

"But if-"

"It's ultimately up to you but Dark wasn't something we choose for the sake of choosing. It was our only option at the time and the customs and other pointless things you would have to follow if you chose Dark are—just pick Light."

"Thought it was my choice?"

"It is just as long as it's Light. And you don't tell your mother I'm picking for you."

"You know rat face is gonna probably go Dark, all crazy Darth Vader style."

"Don't call your sister names, and if you were as smooth as you think you are I wouldn't have to worry about Danni choosing anything other then Light,"

"My skills are reserved for women who are not in this family,"

"Excuses, excuses." she chuckled to herself walking back toward her room.

**Compound's Gym**

"You're looking good," Lauren complemented her daughter as she stood near the door watching her pound the bag.

"She is isn't she," Koari spoke up from the bleachers.

"Thanks," she chuckled nearly blushing at the praise. "what are you doing here?"

"Just came to see how you were doing, little birdie told me I should see how much progress you've made."

"You should spar with her,"

"Mom doesn't spar," she looked from Koari to her mother. "Do you?"

"Are you kidding? Your mother took down a daughter of an Ancient right in this room, she use to spar regularly with Bo too. It was a sight to see."

"It's been a while, but thank you for the complement."

"That is so cool," Danni let out smiling from ear to ear. "How come you never said?"

"I'm much more of a pacifist. Fighting and the physical things were always your Ma's strong-suit. She had a natural aptitude for it. Mine happened when I changed."

"And then she surpassed Bo,"

"I don't know if I would go that far," Lauren said modestly shaking her head.

"I would." she stood up walking down the three bleacher steps to meet the two women. "You really should find time to show Danni those skills, after all she is quickly surpassing me and what I can teach her. Young girl's have no better teacher then their mothers."

"Please," Danni pleaded giving her mother the best puppy dog eyes she could. Lauren unable to keep from smiling the look a near mirror image of her wife's.

"We'll see. I make no promises."

**Kenzi and Iel's Loft**

"What is this?" Iel asked sitting on the bed, her small pink zipper bag in hand. Her heart fell, smile vanishing as she looked over him.

"Wh—what?"

"Is this yours? Do you know what this shit is?"

"No. I am holding them for Elizabeth in medical, I owed her a favor so I'm holding em' for her. I peeked inside cause you know nosy me but couldn't tell ya' what they're for."

"Are you lying?" his question more of an accusation as he stood up.

"I don't need this. I' don't know what it is, and it isn't mine. Payment for those Gucci boots I got last week. Here," she paused pulling her phone from her pocket tossing it past him onto the bed. "call her." his eyes moved from the phone to her twice before tossing the bag onto the bed.

"I'm sorry but that shit is deadlier then poison."

"You don't say," her arms folded across her chest while she glared at him.

"Look I'm sorry babe but you really don't know what that is. Secretions from Fae cockroaches, mixed with several actual poisons. Nasty stuff," her face scrunched up in disgust. "Your little friend doesn't know what she's getting into with that."

"I'd say," she snorted her eyes staying on the bag not noticing he maneuvered himself in front of her, hands sliding across her hips.

"I'm sorry though really, if something happened to you I don't know what I would do."

"It's okay," she whispered leaning into his embrace panic rushing through her like a tidal wave.

**Bo and Lauren's Loft**

"How are you feeling?" Bo asked handing her wife a cup of coffee as she settled into the couch.

"Thank you. Tired but good,"

"Well I'll take that as a complement." she smirked taking a sip from her own cup sitting down next to her wife.

"It most certainly is," keeping a firm grip on her cup she let her eyes close, her head falling back. "How's your day been?"

"Same ol' same. Clean, read, workout."

"Fun times. Wish I could have been here for the working out though,"

"Already up and ready to go again?"

"I should be asking you that," her one eye opened watching as the succubus blush behind her cup at the comment memories of last night's escapades flashing through her mind.

"Oh before you find out from our daughter I had Sean talk to her last night,"

"About what?"

"He tried to do some bonding,"

"You forced our son to bond?" she raised an eyebrow sitting back up.

"No—well slightly. I've had some suspicions about her and brought them up to Sean who in turn had similar ones. I was gonna leave it alone let it be a privet them thing but we got to talking about him choosing sides what with his eighteenth birthday coming up and all."

"I see," her jaw tensed while placing the cup on the table.

"He told me shes been acting strange and didn't even wanna discuss it. Got defensive when he tried,"

"Maybe she just doesn't feel comfortable with being ambushed,"

"It wasn't an ambush. I just wanted her to know that she wasn't alone."

"So you went behind my back to have our son talk to her about it, and you talked to him about picking sides without me as well."

"I didn't think you would mind, I wasn't doing it to upset you."

"Of course," she turned her face away from Bo's line of sight taking a deep, calming breath.

"Baby I didn't do this to upset you," she crawled up the couch hands wrapping around her wife's waist.

"I—I know," she let out softly turning to face Bo. "It's fine," she forced out her best convincing smile as she leaned back into the couch the succubus sliding onto her lap. "Bo,"

"Hm?"

"Danni is fine. She is finally coming out of her shell and opening up, you can't force her into things."

"Okay,"

"Promise me no more ambushes," Bo looked down at her wife contemplating if this was a promise she could make.

"I promise,"

**Unknown **

"Madam Kendrick," Danni said politely with a smile as she stood in front of the older lady.

"Princess what an unique pleasure,"

"Same here," the young girl walked up to the corner of the desk watching the woman sit back down in her chair.

"Is there something I may help you with?"

"My mother has felt with my coming of age I should learn some responsibilities. I've begun working in the compound."

"Your mother is a smart woman,"

"I know," the woman's brow tensed in cautious curiosity.

"Well I don't suppose your mother sent you here for small talk,"

"No, no she didn't. In fact Koari was the one who sent me." the woman's face flushed three shades whiter, her back stiffening against the chair. "How long did you think you could slither like a snake behind my mother's back."

"I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"Can't you guys come up with a more original line. It's all the same with you,"

"I know not what you're speaking of," pausing she stood up taking a step around her desk to face Danni. "but with all due respect to your mother I think you should leave."

"Okay," she nodded respectfully "one thing though,"

"Wh-" Danni's left hand grabbed the back of her neck, her other hand pulling a blade from the small of her back. One swift move the blade was shoved into Madam Kendrick's throat. Pulling the blade out the woman falling back onto her desk blood quickly spilling out. She looked down watching the woman gasp for breath. Her lips twitching into a smirk, eyes beginning to transition. Pulling the knife up above her head, she took a breath as she watched the life slowly draining from the elder woman's eyes. Hesitation quickly disappearing she brought the blade down into the woman's chest over and over again until she lost count.

"Excuse me Madam-" the young secretary froze in fear at the sight in front of her. Blood pooling on the floor dripping down from the desk, once white walls covered in splatter but most horrifying was the Princess drenched in blood. Her head tilting to the her company, eyebrow raising as she ripped the blade from Madam's chest a snap filling the air as she did so, it ripping through the bone. "I—I-"

"I-I-I suggest you run," a cruel laugh following her words as she went toward the now fleeing girl.


	8. Art-Form

A.N. Sorry guys this one is a little shorter then the previous ones, might feel a bit jumpy too but this is really more of a transition chapter into the next wave. Thank you all for the reviews love knowing how you all are feeling, and for the faves&follows.

Pokie

**Chapter Eight : Art-form**

She sat on the single step chuckling to herself while she watched blood drip down from her face onto the ground, pooling into quarter sized puddles. The concrete cold enough that she could feel it through her pants not that it mattered though. She was numb and had been for a while.

Numb to pretty much all emotion, numb to guilt or regret. She had always liked to talk a big game, walk the tough girl walk and pretend things didn't hurt her but she never once thought herself capable of taking a life. But she had, more then once now and it wasn't anything like she expected. Nothing like her parents made it out to be, it wasn't this action that made her want to breakdown or hate herself. She didn't want to curl up in a ball somewhere and beg for forgiveness. No it wasn't anything like her parents made it out to be. It wasn't like the movies either, she didn't fly into a rage every other second of the day. Didn't want to flay anyone alive or eat them.

To her it was the moment she found herself, knew who she really was. It made her feel powerful and in control more then she had ever felt in her life. She wasn't sick she didn't need to take a life to feel normal but she didn't mind it either. The brutality behind her kills weren't for pure joy, no they where her trying to find a style. That art form that Koari had told her about, after all if her mother had one shouldn't she.

**Unknown**

"You really enjoy therapy don't ya?" Lauren joked as she played with her phone.

"I enjoy the fact that today we actually have something to tell him that isn't related to us trying to take each others heads off."

"I see,"

"Small pleasures in life babe,"

"If you say so," she wasn't necessarily feeling chipper this morning but something about the way her wife was excited over the silliest thing made her smile.

"Who's excited now?" the succubus smirked as her wife jumped out of the car before the engine even turned off.

"Excited to get this over with, I can't handle another hour of 'how do you feel about that' 'do you agree' 'Lauren we've had discussions about facial expressions'." Bo laughed harder at Lauren's impression of their doctor as she held the door open for her. "Telling you a parakeet would have done the same and coast less."

"Stop it," she ran into her wife's body nearly knocking them over. "What are-" she paused eyes following Lauren's line of sight to the doctor's chair. The chair occupied by their doctor as normal but that was the only normal thing about the scene. His clothes like his skin nearly shredded, his face unrecognizable. Instinctively the succubus looked around quickly coming to the conclusion they were alone.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling the police what do you think?'

"Call Markus."

"What are you talking about? This isn't some Fae problem this-"

"Use your head Bo. He's **our **therapist, mine and yours. The Queen of the Fae and her wife you think it's just a coincidence?"

"So what we should just sweep it under the rug?" her voice like her features full of disbelief. "I'm sorry am I and doctor Sullivan keeping you?" her disbelief turning to anger as she watcher her wife answer yet another text.

"Call Markus and have him handle this," she ordered her eyes never leaving her cell. "And to ease your mind **this** is Fae related."

"Where are you going?"

"I have business to attend to," she didn't bother to look back as she stormed out leaving a fuming Bo standing dumbfounded.

**Unknown**

"You aren't looking so well my Queen,"

"I'm fine," she barked as she continued walking past the sorceress across the parking lot.

"There is—perhaps you-"

"Perhaps you should remember your place,"

"Of course,"

"Jesus," Lauren's head turned away as she walked into the warehouse, the sight and smell hitting her like a fright train.

Despite her scolding she hovered around the blond, eyes studying every inch of her face. The color draining from her face, hands beginning to shake as her eyes were a weird mixture of their normal color and green. Swallowing the rising bile in her throat she looked back to the sight in front of her.

In an upside down crescent shape was six ordinary chairs with four men and two women strapped into them. Wire binding their wrists together behind their backs, each ankle bound with the same wire to the legs of the chair. All of their shirts missing though it didn't matter since their torsos were soaked in blood, a long incision made across the stomach much like their throats. Each of their heads falling back, eyes open. The placement near identical so much so the chances of it being a coincidence were one in a million.

"If you aren't well perhaps you should not be here," Koari whispered careful for the various scattered Fae who were working the scene not to hear.

"Who did this?"

"We don't know,"

"Could this be Kimberly? You've failed for months to find her maybe she's attempting to try stopping us again."

"Possibly,"

"Possibly?" she snorted taking a step back, shaking her head. "Possibly? This brings it to a total body count of twelve within two weeks and all you have is possibly?" her voice growing louder by the second the others beginning to take notice. "Can someone please tell me something other then possibly?!" she looked around to the other each refusing to meet her gaze. "No?! Nothing?! What good are any of you if you can't even give me something more then possibly?!"

Koari kept her head bowed like all the others as a fuming Lauren looked over them once more and then the bodies before heading back out of the death filled building. Once far enough away the sorceress couldn't help the grin that came across her face seeing just quickly Lauren was spiraling out of control. When she had first met the Queen she didn't even seen her eyes transition for five years and even then it was an occasion as rare as a blue moon. And to talk about feeding let alone hunger was unheard of but now within the short two months since things began to take a new turn Lauren could barely make it a day without those piercing green orbs making an appearance. Barley make it a hour without showing her body was craving to be fed.

**Bo and Lauren's Loft**

"OHHH! And mom with the touchdown!" Sean yelled jumping up onto the couch as Bo danced around the far end of the living-room a red, Nerf football in hand.

"Oh yeah! I'm bad! I'm bad!"

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes pulling another Nerf football from his shorts pocket tossing it at her the red one dropping to the ground as she caught this blue one. "If you were really skilled you would have been able to catch that without dropping the other."

"Really now?" she tossed it back before leaning down grabbing the other, pulling her arm back readying to throw the ding of the elevator catching her off guard.

"Mom," "Babe" the overly excited pair yelled in union throwing their Nerfs at an emerging Lauren Sean's hitting her in the shoulder while Bo's hit her in the stomach. "Are you okay?"

"Jinks! You owe me a pair of Nikes," he laughed jumping of the couch almost skipping toward his mother.

"Something wrong?" Bo asked her once beaming smile slowly disappearing.

"Nothing I can't handle myself," she continued past the two practically pushing Sean out of her way.

"Mom I'm sorry I-" Bo reached out resting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not you."

**1 Hour Later**

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Bo slid onto her side of the bed her wife proped up against the headboard a book in hand.

"No,"

"Are you-"

"you continue to question **my** honesty, really?"

"You know Lauren every time we take one step forward you decide to pull us back. You say you want us to work but you put a half-ass effort. You make underhanded comments and walk around with a stick up your damn ass but never say what's really on your mind,"

"So glad you came to bed to badger me." she tossed her book to the floor, pulling off her reading glasses. "Perhaps you should have stayed out there,"

"This is my room too,"

"Ooo, such fight tonight. I was beginning to forget what that looked like,"

"You may be Queen out in the world, you may be a bad-ass hybrid and you may even be the kid's favorite parent," she pulled the sheet over her lower body ripping it from her wife's. "But in this room, here and now with me? You're just my wife."

"I know," she rolled her eyes pulling the sheet back.

"Are you sure because you seem to have a hard time telling the difference between subject and wife lately."

"Maybe that's because it's hard to tell which of your actions belong to which,"

"Say what you have to say Lauren,"

"I know you told Shepard about the statistics, what this merger would do to his stocks. His way of life and his position,"

"That's what this is about?" her nostrils flaring while her eyes narrowed.

"You don't deny it?"

"No, why would I?"

"W-why would you?" Lauren snorted in disbelief, pushing herself from the bed. "You really are something else Bo,"

"Go ahead and walk away, I'm getting use to it." even though she knew it was coming she couldn't help the way her body jumped when the door slammed. Grabbing her wife's pillow she held it over her face as she screamed into it.

**Lauren's Office**

"What is it?" she didn't need to look up to know who it is, and even if she did she didn't care to. Since her fight with Bo the night before her head had been pounding as if a dozen, tiny jackhammers were trapped inside. Her hunger nearing dangerously new heights.

"I have some news,"

"What is it Koari?"

"Your friend in the hospital, Hale. He died an hour ago."

"What?" her head shot up from her desk.

"At nine-twenty-three he died, the doctors tried everything they could but-"

"I thought—the machines they were supposed to be able to sustain him for-"

"The machines did not fail my Queen the wires were cut. All of them to many to be considered a mistake."

"Leave. I need to—I just," she stood up holding onto the desk for support. "I need to call my wife and-"

"I wish it were that simple."

"Koari if you have something to say stop kissing my ass and spit it out,"

"We believe it was Sean,"

"Excuse me," Lauren was out from behind her desk and pinning the woman against the door by the throat with speed she didn't know she possessed. "Be very careful with what you say from this minute on,"

"There's security cameras, nurses who saw him arrive at the room at nine. According to the time stamp he left at nine-twenty in which seconds later Hale flat lined. Three minutes later he was pronounced dead." she struggled to get the words out as Lauren's grip tightened. "I-in my pocket is the only tape. The nurses have had a talking to no one knows other then us."

"This is most unfortunate," with a simple twist of her wrist Koari was sent crashing into the floor, head smacking against the edge of the desk on the way down.


	9. A House Divided

**Chapter Nine : A House Divided**

"Sean answer me. Why were you there?" he didn't move, didn't speak he could barely breath as his mother stood over him scowling with a level of anger he had never seen her have before.

"I—I was visiting him," she snorted as her eyes narrowed. "I—I do it sometimes to talk to him."

"Talk to him, really?"

"I get it doesn't make sense I do but I remember when we use to visit him when I was young and all of the stories Aunt Kenzi told me. Sometimes when I have a lot of stuff on my mind or just need to let things out hes there to listen,"

"Yeah, I'd say," his head stayed low but his eyes looked up at the chuckle from his mother. He wasn't someone who scared easy but this right here and now scared him. True as he aged she wasn't around as much as she use to be, was always focused with some crises of the moment. She grew somewhat distant and didn't wanna stay up late reading science books and helping make experiments as the years went. But she had never been mean, had never been cruel.

"You, mom and Aunt Kenz are great but there are only two men in this family. And Iel is an Ash he's always busy. I know he can't talk back, can't even hear me but sometimes I just feel more comfortable saying things to a guy."

"Who can't talk back,"

"Yeah, I guess it's silly." he clenched his jaw shifting on his mattress so she couldn't see the hurt that he knew was apparent on his face.

"So that's your story then? You wanted to get life advice from a guy in a coma, great."

"I wasn't aware I needed a story."

"Watch your tone,"

"Yes ma'am," he snorted while glaring up at her an action that made her take a step closer something that wiped the grin off his face.

"What is going on in here?" Bo asked storming into the room her voice may have been low but her tone said it all.

"I'm talking to my son,"

"We can hear you all the way in the living-room,"

"Okay," she took a step back from her son, tilting her head to face her wife. "and the problem is?"

"The problem?" she chuckled to herself in disbelief. "Sean go check on your Aunt,"

"Sit down," he looked between his parents frozen in place.

"Sean go and check on your Aunt, now." Bo repeated as she walked up to her wife getting dangerously close. "You were interrogating him,"

"Don't over react I was just trying to get answers."

"You need to be cruel for that?"

"Sorry wasn't aware he was made of glass," she rolled her eyes beginning to walk past only to have her wrist grabbed. "Let go of me,"

"I don't know whats wrong with you and frankly at the moment I don't give a shit. But don't come at him or Danni like that again or-"

"Or what Bo? You won't clean the house? Won't do the laundry? Oh no," she jerked her wrist away not feeling as her flesh was torn from her wife's nails. The succubus slammed the door shut managing to beat Lauren there by a single second. "Do not test me Bo,"

"I think you need to get a grip,"

"Do I?" she maneuvered herself trapping Bo between her body and the door. "It's been almost twenty years, I know when your barking and when you're prepared to bite." she leaned in only a sliver of space remaining between them, her eyes brightening. "You aren't prepared to bite babe,"

"I don't think you know me as well as you think you do," she stood up straight pushing away from the door.

**Living-Room **

Cautiously he took a seat next to the tiny human, tears steadily running down her cheeks. Leaning forward he tried to see her face but she turned away.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," he whispered maneuvering himself into a crunch like position in front of her, his hands gently holding her wrists to keep her from covering her face. "Aunt Kenzi I'm sorry. I promise you it wasn't me. I promise on everything in this world I didn't do this,"

"Wh-what?"

"I know you have no reason to believe me, mother doesn't. But I swear to you I'd never hurt him I loved him. And I'd never hurt you."

"I-" her voice cracked, managing to pull one hand free from him she placed it on his cheek. Her tears slowing as his began to fall. "Sean I don't think you did this,"

"You don't?"

"Of course not. Why would you think i-" she was cut off at the sight of Lauren storming from the hall past them and into the elevator in a matter of seconds never bothering to even glace at the two of them.

"Don't worry about her," they both looked up to Bo who was standing her ground at the head of the hall, narrow eyes focused on the elevator doors. "Sean clean yourself up when you can and go find your sister,"

"And do what?"

"Bring her home. It's time we had a family meeting."

**An Hour Later**

"Come on mom wants us home," jogging to catch up to his sister who seemed to be on a mission as she stormed down compound hall after hall. "Danni now, she ain't playin'."

"I got it messenger boy," she paused coming to the destination. "Mother text and said for us to meet her in the tombs," she looked over his face, the way he twitched when she mentioned Lauren. "Not jumping at mother's every command? Did you two have a fight or something?' she couldn't help but laugh to herself while bouncing down the long stair case that led into darkness. It took longer then normal but as she knew he would he followed.

"Why is she down here? It's been years since we've been,"

"Got me just doing what mama bear says,"

"About that, when did you become so obedient?"

"Around the same time you switched favorite parent," finally reaching the bottom of the steps he waited, his eyes surveying the unfamiliar territory. "What are you scared?"

"Where is she?"

"Don't know just said to meet down here. Wanna see the text?" she asked pulling the phone out of her back pocket, his eyes dancing between her face and the phone. "God you need to chill. Maybe get laid."

"I'm good thanks,"

"I wasn't offering," her eyes rolled as she shoved her cell back in her pocket. "Come on Dora, lets find mom." ignoring the nagging feeling against it he followed at a ten step distance behind his sister.

It had been years since the two of them had, had an actual relationship one that didn't involve hours of venomous insults and the occasional blow to blow. In fact he couldn't remember the last time they went a complete day without fighting. Sure he loved her completely that was his baby sister and he'd do anything for her but most days he wasn't sure if he even liked her. But never had she scared him, never had she made his sense of alert go off-until now. It wasn't like his inkling was screaming to run away from her for dear life but no matter how hard he tried to push the feeling off he couldn't shake it.

The tombs were miles upon miles underneath the underneath of the compound, they always reminded him of the insides of the pyramids. Cold, gold-ish sandy floors much like the walls most of which had various drawings on them. The long halls were a maze within a maze, in reality there were only ten rooms in the whole place. Seven separate torture rooms each designated for some special form, a sacrificial room, a thrown room and a large open area where they use to entertain the Royals. There was no ventilation system so the air was thick and muggy, the only light from the enormous amount of touches placed systematically along the walls.

As a child he had like to pretend he was some explorer chasing treasures or mummys but even then the place had a 'feel' about it and now that he knew the horror stories of what use to happen it only made it worse. Noticing his chest growing heavier he began to slow his pace something his sister picked up on without look back. With each step the silence grew louder between them, the tension rising. Ignoring his better judgment yet again he followed her in the first room they came upon though unlike her he lingered near the exit.

The room itself was nothing special just a decent size, though the walls had an increased amount of drawings and the sand didn't have so much of a gold tint to it as it had a reddish-orange. A single stone alter toward the back with a carving on the front that reminded him of an upside down cross. His eyes narrowed as he watched his sister strut toward it, the back of her leather jacket rising up just enough to show the silver handle of her blade when she reached out to touch the ledge of the alter.

"You remember when got lost down here? You had just turned ten and we were on some crazy adventure, and we decided to prank them."

"We thought it'd be so funny,"

"Yeah, we could hear them calling. Their yells echoing though the walls but then suddenly the echos changed, we could hear the fear in their calls. We got so scared that we just stood still waiting for them to find us." walking around the alter she traced it with her finger tips. "I remember mother running in here scooping you into her arms, holding you so close-tears in her eyes as she dropped to her knees never letting you go."

"It was the first time we ever saw our super heroes scared," his voice broke as he took a step in, his eyes beginning to gloss.

"She finally let go of you, hugged me made sure I was okay but it wasn't like with you. No, not like you," she paused reaching the opposite end, her eyes locked with his. "That was the moment," he swallowed the lump in his throat, as he just stared at her. "the first time when I realized I hated you,"

**Lauren's Office**

"Wish I could say I was surprised to find you here," the sound of Bo's voice startling Koari who had been leaning over Lauren's desk searching for something. "So did you finally do it?"

"I'm sorry?" she asked politely turning around.

"Fuck my wife," Koari just smiled as she leaned back against the desk.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Guess not yet,"

"She isn't as easy as you may think,"

"Don't give me lessons on **my** wife,"

"My apologizes just seemed as though you needed some." she stood up smile growing. "She did after all seem rather perturbed when I saw here. Talked about needing some space from you,"

"You ever heard of not poking at a pit-bull," she let out a chuckle taking a step toward the woman. "eventually it bites back."

"Pit-bull?" Koari couldn't help but laugh. "More along the lines of a chihuahua. A house broken one at that,"

"Keep pushing me Koari," she took the last step in coming face to face with her. "Keep pushing,"

**Tombs **

"They love you Danni,"

"Sure. But not like you. Maybe it's because you were first born or maybe it's what they had to go through to have you. Maybe because they never really wanted me. Maybe because you got straight As and were the poster boy. Class president and quarterback too."

"You always did just as good as me,"

"That's the thing though isn't it. I got just as many As, scored just as many goals but it was still always you who got all of their love. All of their attention,"

"It was you," it was an unconscious whisper as she neared him, his lips parting but he couldn't find his voice feelings as though he had just be sucker punched with a sledgehammer.

"But now, now shes paying attention."

"It's been you this whole time. Shepard, Kendrick, Hale-?" she gave a half nod as she reached behind herself pulling the blade from her pants. "Danni-why?"

"You couldn't understand,"

"W—we can get you help,"

"I don't need help brother," her head tilted to the side watching a tear slip from his eye down his cheek. The tear slipping off his chin as she dragged the blade across his stomach slicing through the material and flesh effortlessly. "It won't be long now," she watched his features twist from fear to a mixture disbelief and heartbreak as he fell to his knees. "Out of respect for mother I won't kill you like I did the rest. This might be slow and a tad painful but be thankful, I made the others last for hours." she slowly stepped backward watching him fall onto his side, his blood making a stream across the sand nearing her feet. "I thought it would be fitting, poetic even. Here is where my brother died to me and here is where you're actually dying,"

"Danni-?" he called out reaching for her as she backed into the hall.

The soft echo of running filled her ears only making her walk faster down the halls knowing every twist and turn it wasn't difficult to reach her destination. She unlike her brother prefer privacy, preferred to be alone. The tombs didn't scare here in fact they felt safe, she had been sneaking into them for years so she knew them better then probably anyone. Having that piece of knowledge calmed her knowing Bo wouldn't be able to catch up to her, not this soon anyway. Coming to the end of another hall the difference with this one being the increased amount of light.

Leaning up against the wall opposite careful to hide from the source of the light she stared down at the blood covered blade in her hand. Taking one deep breath after another she rose it up above her head holding it there, taking another breath before slamming the blade into her stomach. A soft whimper escaping her despite she had been biting her lip to prevent that from happening. She pulled the blade from herself, shaky hands dropping it to the floor before she stumbled down the hall gripping the wall to keep her balance.

"M—mom-"

"Oh my God," Lauren jumped up from the throne as her bloody daughter stumbled in, tears running down her face. "Danni what happened? Are you okay?" she nearly tripped down the three steps to the floor where her daughter had clapsed to her knees. "Who did this? Baby tell me-" she pulled Danni's hands from her stomach blood flowing into their hands like a open faucet.

**Tombs S.R. **

"Sean? Sean?" she ran toward her son dropping to her knees beside him with a loud thump she was sure she had snapped something but she didn't care at the moment, she couldn't. Shaky hands pushed him onto his back, pulling up his shirt to better see the wound. "Oh God, oh God. Can you hear me?" all he could manage was a weak nod. "Who did this? Did you see who did this? Where's your sister? Is she okay?"

"S—she-" his voice gave out on him, inhaling deeply pushing through the pain. "It w—was-"

"Shh," she ran a bloody hand through his hair pushing stray strands out of his face. "Please work, please work," she repetitively whispered more to herself then him as she hovered down over him getting her lips as close to his as possible without actually touching.

"M—mom-?" the stream of chi passing from her to himself cut him off, it only took a matter of seconds for him to turn away from her as the pain vanished. His once labored breathing returning to normal, the room no longer spinning.

"Oh thank you, thank you." she pulled him into her arms in a bone crushing hug. "Don't scare me like that again."

"Mom," he pulled away from her, his eyes refusing to meet her's. "This—it was Danni,"

"What,"

"We have to find mother before she gets to her,"

**Tombs T.R**

Danni staggered backwards a few steps the only reason she didn't fall to the ground was Lauren's grip on her arm. She had fed before practice runs on some of her kills, even on Koari a more then willing participant but this little bit from her mother was different in so many ways. Her mind and heart were racing, everything felt heightened. Her sense of touch, smell and taste she could only imagine this is what it would feel like to take a large dose of speed and ecstasy The feeling more then enthralling, her eyes transitioning to match her mother's.

"Lauren-?" the two looked toward the doorway where Bo stood with horror written over her face, Sean standing off to the side so he could see in but careful to stay behind her.

"Mom please don't let him hurt me," Danni pleaded as she took a step onto the first stair moving behind her mother, tears in her eyes.

"ME?! You tried to gut me!"

"Sean," she let out in a whisper holding her hand out stopping him from going any further into the room. "Lauren you're sick you need help and so dose our daughter."

"I offered you to reign with me, did you really need all the power for yourself?"

"Lauren listen to me you aren't right. You're sick baby let me help you,"

"Sick? I suppose Danni is sick too right? What your little plan didn't work so now we're back to playing the obedient wife?"

"There was no plan Lauren, I don't know what's happening but just let us help you."

"Help me? Help me? Bo I don't need any more of your help. Your help is what has gotten us here," her head tilted to Sean. "How could you turn my son against me? Against his own sister?"

"Oh thank the Lord you're still alive," Koari blurted out breathlessly as she came through a secret passage on the far side of the throne, the wall shifting as she past through it. "Bo attacked me in your office when I wouldn't tell her where you were, I was worried I wouldn't make it in time."

"Shes turned my brother." Danni sobbed looking over to Koari as she took another step up. "he tried to kill me,"

"It's you isn't it?" Bo growled looking at Koari who now stood opposite Danni behind Lauren.

"Bo do what you must but please release your hold on Sean, let the Queen have her son."

"You fucking bitch," the succubus chuckled practically growling at her wife's adviser. "I don't know what shes done but you are sick and our daughter NEEDS help.

"My Queen maybe if we act fast we can grab your son, get him help. It's possible she has enthralled him,"

"Lauren please don't do this," she pleaded tears welling in her eyes as she stared at her wife, for the first time in their relationship not recognizing her. Not the way she stood or how she held herself. Not the way the blonde looked at her, or rather looked through. Didn't recognize the aura that surrounded her. She could literally feel her wife slipping away with every breath.

"You've done this to yourself,"

This time Bo didn't have an insult for the sorceress, didn't have a comeback in fact her mind had pretty much stopped working at the moment as the realization of what was happening hit her. The realization that the young girl who looked so much like herself standing behind Lauren was no longer her daughter. She may look, talk, even act like her but it was just n empty shell now. Her daughter, her Danni had been gone for a while. And if there was any doubt about it the smug smirk placed firmly on her lips accompanied by piercing green eyes reassured her it was true. The realization that Lauren had finally slipped away from her and had been slipping for a long time now she just didn't see it. The realization that she had failed her wife, her daughter, her son.

She hadn't even realized what happened at first. Hadn't realized her body had lunged it's self through the air at Koari. Hadn't realized at first how she ended up flying backward into the wall, didn't even realize the amount of pain she felt when she crashed into the wall before falling to the floor. Looking up as she stayed on all fours trying to catch her breath. Her heart breaking as she realized it was Lauren's blow who had sent to the ground, it was Lauren who stepped between the two and stood for Koari rather then herself.

"Mom lets go," Sean pleaded grabbing her arm pulling her up. "We have to go," Bo fought against her son's pull her eyes locked with her wife's. "Mom please we can't win this,"

**Kenzi and Iel's Loft/1 Hour Later**

"Going somewhere?" Koari asked as Kenzi walked into the living-room with a bag in hand, Iel close behind her.

"I'm going to find Bo,"

"That would be ill-advised human."

"Yeah well-" she paused seeing Koari wasn't moving out of her way. "Move."

"Okay," she stepped to the side watching as Iel took a seat on the couch. "Enjoy your last few days with Bo—or really hours."

"Is that a threat?" she dropped her back at the door spinning around to face the sorceress.

"You've been taking those injections for eight years now. At first it was once a month, and then once every three weeks and so on until you're up to what...three a day? You've got maybe three shots left so twenty-four hours of life. Once the last shot runs from your system your gonna get chills, shakes but you're gonna feel like you're on fire. In reality you will be, your insides will be liquefying. Next your veins will start to bloat, until eventually your skin will begin slipping from your bones. Think Trick will save you? There is no cure only sustaining yourself, you signed your own death sentence when you started this." she pulled a small, black pouch from her pocket holding it up. Dangling it like catnip in front of a cat. "You can go after Bo and die a very, very painful death or stay here with your boyfriend, very extravagant life style and your life support."

**Dal**

"We're closed," Trick called out into the darkness from behind the bar idly continuing to wipe the wood as his eyes searched for the source of the noise.

"It's me," her voice cracked as they stepped into the light Sean's arm around her. "Will sanctuary apply against the Queen?"

"What's happened?"

"Will it?"

"No Bo it won't. There are very few laws that apply to Lauren-"

"Don't," she cut him off, her jaw clenched. "Don't call that thing my wife's name, his mother's name. That thing is **not **her." Trick's eyes shifted between his granddaughter and his great-grandson.


	10. Memories Can Be So Inviting

**Chapter Ten : Memories Can Be So Inviting **

Bo sat in her grandfather's chair arms folded across her chest tightly, her eyes focused on her sun who laid still on the couch. His eyes were closed but she knew he wasn't asleep, his features were to stern to much pain still evident.

_**** "He's beautiful, looks just like you," Bo boasted proudly looking down into her sleeping son's crib her wife on the other side doing the same. **_

"_**You know there is a scientific study that shows links between the first few years a child looks more like it's father rather then mother." a confused smile escaping her, looking up to meet Bo's amused look. "I'm not quite sure what that says about me."**_

"_**Well should we just start calling you daddy now?" **_

"_**Ah, funny."**_

"_**Not daddy? Pa? Papa? Papi? Father?" desperately trying to control her laughter she slid around the crib meeting her wife who despite scowling had a smile. "Old man? Sperm donor—although there really wasn't any sperm involved. How bout we just veto that one."**_

"_**You're funny,"**_

"_**I am."**_

"_**Well lets see how funny you are when you wake him and are up all night by yourself trying put him back down,"**_

_**"He'll need to eat and since you opt-ted for breast feeding," she smirked wiggling her eyebrows earning a soft laugh from Lauren who started walking away. **_

"_**Already pumped," **_

"_**Oooh," her jaw dropped attention dropping back down to her new born son. "Your mommy is a clever one isn't she? Yes she is," ****_

* * *

The sound of her son shifting brought her mind back to reality even if it was only for a moment.

_**** "It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breath-" Bo paused a smile taking over her face as she happened to stumble upon her wife doing the dishes and singing along to the country song playing softly in the background. **_

_**"Country music huh?"**_

"_**Jesus Bo," she spun around almost dropping the plate in her hand. "You scared me, when did you get in?"**_

"_**just now, you didn't answer my question."**_

"_**Well I did read this one study that said you should expose your children to various types of music and cultures to prevent narrow mind-ism as well as helps development skills,"**_

"_**Really?"**_

"_**Mm-hm,"**_

"_**You know babe that's interesting cause I read a study too that said when one's wife has a 'study' for EVERYTHING there is a good chance she's getting them from the book of bull-poop,"**_

"_**Book of bull-poop?" Lauren's brow raised watching her wife nod while coming up the stairs to meet her. **_

"_**Mm-hm, was a very interesting read. Quite a few 'studies' of Kenzi's are in there too,"**_

"_**Oh I bet," her smile growing as she reached out hands falling on the succubus' hips pulling her closer the two leaning into each other stealing a chaste peck on the lips.****_

* * *

She ran her hands through her hair leaning back against the chair. Her eyes dancing around the dimly lit room still not finding a sign Trick.

_**** "Who do you think would win me or Dracula?"**_

"_**Excuse me?" Lauren didn't bother to look up from her book at her wife's random question. **_

"_**Yeah. Me or him?"**_

_**"You,"**_

_**"What about me or the Lochness Monster?"**_

_**"I've meet him he's really rather quite nice. Slimy but nice,"**_

_**"You're kidding right?" Bo let out wide eyed leaning forward to get a better look at her wife's face who was still dead serious. **_

"_**No, his name Ness and he's not so much a monster as a Fae. Rare kind think according to the last record I read other then him there were only three others." **_

"_**You're seriously pulling my leg right now right?"**_

_**"Bo," she looked up from her book tilting her head down to look over the thin, metal rim of her glasses. "I am really not messing with you. His name is Ness and I treated him a few years back for to much exposure to clean salt water," the succubus just stared at her wife blankly.**_

"_**Ooookay. Me or the Yeti—wait is the yeti real too?"**_

_**"Yes. Again another type of rare Fae, you know I have a book if you'd like."**_

_**"I so am gonna need to tell Kenzi about this in the morning. Well not about the Yeti we've been fighting about this for years I am sooo not admitting she was right. Hm alright, what about me or-"**_

_**"Bo I'm just going to save you the time, my choice is always going to be you."**_

"_**Even if-"**_

_**"You, you and you."**_

_**"But-"**_

"_**Still you, you, you, and you. All you."**_

"_**You really suck at this game,"**_

"_**Bo there are more sophisticated ways to grab my attention,"**_

_**"Well I'm not really the sophisticated kinda gal,"**_

_**"Okay then interesting ways to grab my attention,"**_

"_**Interesting huh?" her smirk grew, maneuvering herself onto her knees pulling the book from her wife's grip tossing it onto the floor. "Just how interesting are we talking here?"**_

"_**Make you blush type,"**_

"_**My favorite," she giggled leaning down capturing her wife's lips. ****_

* * *

The succubus looked up at the crash her body tightening, Trick peaking his head in the office mouthing 'sorry'. Settling back into the chair she let her head fall back eyes focusing up on the ceiling.

_**** "Danni don't pin your brother down," Lauren said lazily as she laid in Bo's lap on the couch watching her five and six year old doing their impression of sumo-wrestlers. "Danni. No."**_

"_**Shes not a dog babe," Bo laughed her one hand continuing to play in her wife's locks while the other held a cup of coco. "But seriously Danni get off your brother he needs air,"**_

"_**I winna, I winna."**_

"_**ER baby,"**_

"_**I winnaer." the succubus nearly spit the mouth full of her drink at her daughter's overwhelming cuteness.**_

"_**That ain't a word," Sean said standing up.**_

_**"Yeah huh," **_

"_**Nu-huh,"**_

_**"Yeah-huh, yeah-huh. Said it twice so I'm right," she stuck her tongue out, wiggling her head. **_

"_**Nu-huh, Nu-huh, Nu-huh said it three times so I'm double right," it was his turn to stick his tongue out which in turn made his sister do it again. **_

"_**Our children are insane," Bo whispered as she watched her children pull each other into a bear hug, a fit of giggles erupting. **_

_**"Kind of reminds me of you and Kenzi," **_

"_**Eh, I could see that." ****_

* * *

She shifted in the chair yet again the weight of her eyelids growing heavier by the second, the more she tried to fight the worse it got.

_**** "Ma. Ma. Ma. Ma." the two yelled in union as they burst through the bedroom door hopping onto the bed jumping up and down. "Ma. Ma. Ma."**_

"_**What? What? What?"**_

"_**Sean farted,"**_

"_**Thank you for sharing," Bo laughed shaking her head eyes shifting to Lauren who pulled Danni into her arms. **_

"_**You know what else?" the little boy asked hopping into Bo's arms. "Danni farted louder."**_

"_**Well you two are just little stinkers aren't you?" Danni couldn't help but giggle uncontrollably as her mother leaned down gently pretending to bite her stomach. **_

"_**Noo! Mommmy!" she giggled uncontrollably matching the rest of her family.**_

"_**I'll save you," Sean let out proudly as he struggled to brake free from Bo's hold, and soon enough he did just that climbing onto Lauren's back giving his sister time to roll off the bed. "Weeee!" he let out jumping from the bed a big thump as he hit the floor. Wasting no time Danni grabbed his arm pulling him from the room, continuous giggles continuing down the hall. **_

"_**Little stinkers always working together,"**_

_**"it's cute though." the succubus said through a smile resting her head on her wife's shoulder. "You think they'll always be that close?"**_

"_**Me and Eric were,"**_

"_**You and Eric, Kenzi and me, Danni and Sean. The dynamic duos," ****_

* * *

Standing up she tip toed over to the couch looking down at her son not completely sure if he was awake or not. His features had soften, his breathing slowed but there was still something about him though she didn't want to push it. She couldn't, not right now. She didn't know what to say in fact if she was honest with herself she wasn't even completely sure with what had happen. One minute things were slowly turning around getting better and in a blink of an eye it was gone. Everything was done, everything was gone.

_**** "Good," Bo said ducking a punch from Lauren and then another. "You're getting faster,"**_

"_**Glad you're saying that here and not in the bedroom," she said through labored breaths while jumping back from her wife's kick. **_

"_**Your glad?" she snorted continuing her weak attacks some Lauren was able to dodge others she had to block. Over the years Lauren had come a long way when it came to things of a physical nature both sexually and athletically. She was never one to be out of shape but she just never put much stock into fighting and such things she was a doctor, and intellectual. But once she met Bo that had slowly began to change. "You know we could find easier ways to keep the baby weight off," **_

"_**OH! So you do think I've put on weight?" she snorted throwing another kick this one Bo had to catch rather then duck with the surprising quickness behind it. "You try popping two babies out one after another,"**_

"_**Didn't say I didn't like it,"**_

"_**How sweet," Lauren managed to kick her wife's leg out from under her, wasting no time she dropped down positing herself between the succubus' legs. "Besides," she leaned down further lips hardly an inch apart. "i like this form of exercise."**_

"_**Mmm," Bo's hands slid down the blonde's back slipping into the hem of her sweats, fingertips teasingly playing with the hem of her panties. "I do too, don't know why I even suggested changing."**_

"_**Me either," pressing her lower half down further a moan escaping from the succubus. ****_

Bo's eyes shot up, her mind being jolted from the comfort of her memories. Trick stood by his desk folder in hand just staring at her his face heavy. She took a breath an excuse to have a moment before asking him what he had to say. She knew that face all too well, the look of impending doom the look that meant everything wasn't going to be okay. She let her eyes close taking one last breath and holding it while she held onto the image of her family, the image of the last time they were all together and truly happy. She wished she could stay, just keep this moment and never look back. Wished that when she opened her eyes she'd wake in her bed and this would all just be a nightmare.

She opened her eyes finally letting the breath go, her hope going with it.


	11. No Turning Back

A.N. I know last chap had no real point other then give a little flash backs but I felt this story needed a little fluff especially with this chapter following it. Thank you all for sticking in and your so many kind words from last update. As always thank you for R&R.

pokie

**Chapter Eleven : No Turning Back **

"So,"

"So,"

"What's the master plan?" she settled back into his desk chair staring at him through heavy eyelids.

"Bo I-have some money set aside and I know a few off the grid routes. I'm afraid I don't have any contacts this time, Lauren has quite a powerful reach. If you leave now drive all night you should be-"

"Wait. You're talking about running? That's your plan, for me to run?"

"I can't give you sanctuary I'm sorry, it wouldn't even apply to her. I—if I keep you here and try to hide you it could-"

"Could what?" she sat up straight the somewhat relaxed feeling that had been building vanished.

"It could start a war. I am Light and she—most of them on the board are Dark me giving you shelter, going against her could be taken as a sign of war not just from myself but the Light Fae as a whole,"

"Wow," she turned away from him blinking back tears. "Did you call already,"

"No of course not,"

"Don't know why I'm surprised, Fae before family it's how it's always been with you. First my mother and now us, you know Trick you were a shitty father and an even shity-er grandfather."

"A fault I will bare with for the rest of my days," he took a moment a stabbing pain spreading through his chest at the heartbreak written over the succubus' face. "There is nothing here for you any more. Take Sean and go, run as far from here as possible."

"I won't, I can't. I—this is my fault. Lauren had been slipping for months now and I just ignored it, said it was marital problems but hey we have centuries together no need to worry. And Danni? I saw it Trick, I saw her changing but I turned a blind eye and said she was a teen to let it go. Now I don't know are they dead? Are they still in there somewhere? Is it just they're sick and I can get them help? I can't run, I can't. I owe it to them,"

"Sick? Lauren isn't sick Bo this is who she is, whats left of her human self is gone or about to be. She is fully Fae now and this is what she is, this isn't a sickness. And Danielle," he had to stop pain and disgust written over his face and entangled in his words. "Danielle isn't the sweet girl you see when you close your eyes, she is dead. There is no coming back from what she has done,"

"There is hope. There are-she is sick and if I can-" she watched as he dumped the contents of the folder he had been holding onto the desk, near two-dozen photos falling onto the desk. Each photo practically the same, various bodies some mutilated beyond knowing if they were even people. Had she not recognized two of them she would have thought they were screen shots of the Saw movies with how brutal and over the top they were. "Sh-she didn't,"

"This isn't just killing this is torture. This one," he pointed to one of the most gruesome photos in the bunch. "she removed his face while still alive, still conscious. She made sure he stayed alive for it. Madam Kendrick received seventeen stab wounds before she died, the final count in the autopsy was a hundred and thirty-seven. Alexadrass was castrated before being gutted, these pictures are not even the full body count she has raked up in just several weeks. What do you think will happen giving another month, another two months especially now that Lauren has," he lost his already shaky voice, tears he hadn't been aware of slipping down his cheeks matching his granddaughter's. "Killers, bad people, sick people can be saved but monsters-monsters can't be saved,"

"H-how can you-"

"Speak the truth? Lauren might have a sliver of a chance of holding onto humanity but Danielle? There isn't hope. I am a cold man, I can be cruel at times and make decisions that most would be unable to and if you need to hate me for it I understand. There is not a decision I have made that I have not replayed in my mind a millions times over. Not a single insult, or hurtful thing you can say that I have not said to myself."

"So that's it, just run and pray she doesn't come looking. How can I look my son in the eye after this, how can I look at myself."

"The right decision isn't always the honorable one,"

"It's so easy for you isn't it. Just run and turn your back on everything. Cause by your moral standards it's the right thing to do," she stood up the back of the chair slamming into the wall.

"The right thing to do would have been to call them the second you arrived, to not tell you to run but turn yourselves in. When they come for me and ask where you've gone, what I did to help you I won't say a word. But I didn't, I won't and that will and has put thousands of innocent lives in jeopardy. The right thing to do would be kill my granddaughter myself but I can't stomach the thought. The right thing to do is never easy Bo but I knew what had to be done, you use to be able to understand that. I find I no longer can," he took a step back looking over to Sean and then back to her. "So yes the only thing I can suggest is to run because at least that way your lives have a chance."

"Yeah well it's not going to happen that way," she wiped the reminisce of her tears from her face, features hardening. "They've taken my family, my life, my heart-someone is going to pay,"

"You don't even know who would-"

"I'd bet my life it's Koari,"

"Bo," he sighed shaking his head at her stubbornness, something that reminded him so much of his wife. "Okay say she has something to do with it. You don't know who else had anything to do with, there is no feasible way she could pull something with such intricacy off alone."

"Why not? She's always with Lauren, always around everyday."

"Okay say she did keep Lauren under control, even Danni that would be a full time job."

"And?"

"And who kept Kenzi and Iel blind to things? Who has kept advisers? Who has continued to push things along out in the world Bo? These kills aren't random and not all have been Danielle, as well who covered them up? You say Lauren only has been this far gone for a couple months then there would be no way she could have known about some of these kills and continued the way she did."

"Koari,"

"You are letting yourself being blinded by rage, by revenge. If that is what you plan to use to do this and refuse to run then you should just kill yourself now and save them the trouble,"

**Saint Dymphna's Mental Institute**

"Where is he?" Lauren asked nearly jogging down the dark hall passing cell after cell.

"My Queen I don't-" the young intern stumbled back when she spun around.

"Cane, I know you didn't kill him. I know you didn't follow orders so where is-" she turned back around his yell standing out above the rest. Forgetting about the young Fae she made her way down to the end of the hall pulling the door open. "What is happening to me?!"

"Rag?"

"I know you know something. I know you-" she lost her words, her mind jumbled a thousands thoughts all racing to the forefront of her mind. Each screaming their own agenda until it was too difficult to decipher one from the next.

"You're on a bad trip sugar-tits" his brow raised in curiosity when she ripped the two visitor seats from the ground tossing them behind herself one flying into the hall while the other hit the wall.

"I don't need any more games," her breathing continued to grow heavier by the second, her skin covering in a light layer of sweat. Her eyes transitioning back and forth, hands beginning to shake. The smugness of his disgusting face being the last straw. A flick of the wrist and the table was sent flying into the wall, small patches of concrete still bolted to the bottom of the legs.

"Well the Saint has gone to martyrdom leaving the demon to play," he chuckled with amusement watching her clearly loosing the battle with herself.

"What does that even mean?! What's with the riddles do you think they make you sound smarter?!" she stepped in closer. "Hm?!"

"You lasted longer then expected, really I'd applaud you if I could." he pulled up at his restraints which bound his hand to the sides of his chair. "So tell me was it that weak, pathetic excuse of a man, mama's boy or the deranged slut that-" his words were replaced with gasping chuckles as he found Lauren's hand wrapped around his throat.

"Shut up!" she yelled shaking her head trying to gain perspective, trying to calm herself. "Shut up!" her grip tightened, his body starting to shake. "Just tell me what-SHUT UP!" she cut herself off eyes shunting tightly as the contradicting thoughts became clear. Became just a single thought that was screaming '_Kill him' _over and over until it was all she could hear.

Her eyes flew open at the snap of his windpipe crushed under her grip, her body no longer shaking as she pulled her hand back. Her eyes transitioning for the last time, as her thoughts calmed. No longer was she in pain, no longer did she feel sick or conflicted it was over. Turning around she walked down the halls until reaching the main floor that fell silent upon sight of her.

"I thought it was customary to bow before your Queen," as she walked to her destination each Fae falling to their knees as she past.

"How did it go?" Koari asked when she approached the car, pulling open the backseat door. "Did you get what you needed?" she paused tilting her head to her adviser.

"I crushed his throat," Koari couldn't help but smile as the Queen slid into her seat next to her daughter green eyes locking with a matching pair.

**Dal**

"So," she sighed refusing to look at her son who sat next to her on the couch.

"I'm not running mom,"

"Sean listen to me just this once, you need-"

"Are you running?'

"No,"

"The neither am I, I am not a cowered."

"It's not a matter of that,"

"I'm not afraid to die either."

"Sean listen to me-"

"No, you listen." he stood up so quick Bo moved back, her reflexes kicking in. "I know the risks and I know the options. This is my life, this is my family too dammit."

"You don't know what—the things that have to be done. You don't know what it will cost you, you think your life is the worst? Death will be the release of the possibilities of what could happen."

"I will do what needs to be done, I will be a man. I will be my parent's son, the man they raised me to be. I am prepared-"

"To kill your mother? Your sister? God knows how many other people? Me if it came to it? Are you ready to take a life, not just a life but the life of someone you love?" she stood up staring him down ignoring the pain she felt at her own cruelness. "Sacrifice yourself? Stand up and go against everything you believe, everything you ever knew. Ignore the pain you feel? To risk your soul?" she reached out cupping his cheek. "Are you that man Sean?"

"I—I am a man who was raised with honer, dignity, loyalty and the knowledge that a life of an innocent is something worth fighting for. That no single person's own needs or life should ever be put above another. I was raised taught that the right thing to do is never easy but that it is the only choice I should ever see. I was raised to be a good man and I can say this because I am your son, I am my mother's son."

"Sean,"

"Please let me be the man you raised,"

"Sean, Sean, Sean," her hand fell to his chest, the feel of his heartbeat earning a weak smile from her. "You have your mother's heart," her head shaking. "And my stubbornness,"

**Koari's Loft**

"Are you nervous?" Koari asked softly coming up behind the young girl hands resting on her hips.

"No,"

"You're lying,"

"I just want to make my mother proud," she turned to face the sorceress. "I know you've said she is and that what I've done has but I still remember mother saying about not killing and about-"

"Your mother is a different woman now, a better woman. She killed a very powerful man tonight for everyone to see to set an example for you." she moved closer guiding the young girl back until the back of her calfs hit the bed. "And in a few hours it will be your turn. Show her what you've learned, show her what you're capable of. Show her that you are worthy to be her daughter. Follow in her foot steps."

"And what if Bo tries to-"

"Bo is weak and stupid she couldn't stop this if she tried,"

"She is a part of me, does that mean I am too?"

"Of course not. You've proved that Danielle, everyone believed it would be your brother who stood beside your mother but where is he now? Lauren can't even stand the sight of him,"

"Do you think there is a chance they'd-"

"What? Come back?" she stepped back nostrils flaring. "You've spent so many years trying to break free from them, trying to gain your mother's love and attention and now you have it you what-"

"No. No." she shook her head going toward the other woman, head dipping like a scolded child. "Please don't be mad, I will make you and her proud."

"I know," she whispered, leaning in capturing Danni's lips.

**Outside Corridor **

"I know you're here," Lauren said coming to a stop in the middle of the grassy area, her words causing Bo to emerge from the shadows into the pale light of the moon. "New look?" her eyes moved up the succubus' body from the fashionable steel-toe, black boots, and tight leather pants. Her eyes stopping in the middle admiring the view the size to small, spaghetti strapped match top accentuated. Hair let down, her makeup darker then it had been in years but the most interesting feature was that her eyes were transitioned.

"Actually old one,"

"What are you doing here?"

"We took vows babe till death do us part," Bo walked toward Lauren with a swing in her hips, a smirk covering her lips. "Remember that?"

"You were first to break them,"

"Who betrayed who first remains to be seen,"

"So did you come to steal my daughter too?"

"No,"

"Beg me to remember who I use to be? Plead for me to find some humanity within myself so we can go off into the sunset?'

"No I realize now this is you, who you are now. I was naive then, a young girl in love with a fantasy,"

"Well then color me intrigued," she smirked brow raising as they came face to face.

This time she just smirked staring at Lauren for a moment, then it happened. A backhand across Lauren's face powerful enough to send her staggering off to the side, closing in she brought her balled fist down against her face before the blonde even had a chance to stand. And then another, grabbing a fist full of blonde locks holding her head down she brought her knee up into her face. This blow sending Lauren stumbling back but still not falling. She threw a kick the bottom of her boot slamming into her wife's face, and the another kick to the stomach.

"Don't wanna play babe?"

Chuckling at her wife's comment the blonde spit a mouth full of blood as she stood up straight motioning for her wife to keep coming. Laughing to herself she went forward delivering punch after punch until she felt her knuckles growing raw. Her frustration and intrigue growing seeing just how much punishment Lauren not only could handle but was allowing her to deal out. A right hook followed by a round-house kick sent her tumbling into the back of one of the four surrounding benches. Bo pressing her body against her wife's, one hand gripping the bench for support as she other reached around gripping her throat. Something that forced her head up enough that Bo's lips could hover above her ear comfortably.

"If I knew you liked it this rough," her leg forced itself between Lauren's pressing painfully against her, the weight of the succubus body shifting so the edge of the bench dug further into the blonde's stomach. "We could have been having so much more fun,"

"If you wanted to fuck sweetie," she rammed the back of her head into Bo's noes but her hold didn't budge. "all you had to do was say,"

"Where's the fun in that?" her head jerked back dodging another mimicked attack. "Oh come on babe I know you got more then that," It was a comment she regretted when Lauren kicked backward foot slamming against her knee earning a pop, an elbow to the jaw pushing her back so the blonde could turn around.

"My turn," she smirked taking the aggressive position.

It had been years since they trained together and it was quickly obvious that Lauren didn't stop training, her punch-kick combos incredibly diverse and calculated. Her speed and strength something that also had grown impressively so much so Bo had to block most attacks rather then dodge them. There was a lot of how she fought that had similarities to how Sasha and Akuma fought yet neither of her previous strategy would do in this instance since Lauren had added a bit of her own technique.

Feeling she had taken enough punishment she began the aggressive position only Lauren didn't take the offensive this time instead the two went blow for blow each powerful but neither able to dominate. This continuing until the two were an entangled mess of bloody, breathless bodies. Neither having expected the other to last as long as they did. But it was Bo who just by chance got the upper hand, a kick to the knee sending Lauren down. The succubus pushing her onto her back as she maneuvered herself between the blonde's legs, pulling a small blade from her boot.

Lauren swallowed body going still as the cool steal of the blade rested on her throat. Her eyes brightening with a mixture of excitement and anger as she stared into Bo's who had been doing the same.

"Thought you liked dark," it was a breathless whisper, pulling the blade back just enough so Lauren could speak.

"I prefer my toys to be a bit thicker with less of a pointed edge,"

"Fair enough," the succubus placed her left hand beside Lauren's head to hold her weight, a devilish grin emerging as she tossed the blade out into the yard.

'Aren't you worried I'll kill you?"

"Baby I can see your aura," she pushed her lower weight down rocking her hips just enough to make the blonde's back arch. "the most you'd do at the moment is fuck me to death,"

"Quite confident aren't we?"

"Okay," her hand slid teasingly down her wife's body until she reached behind the knee giving a rough tug making her leg bend, her hand continuing it's journey once she got the result she was looking for. The smirk growing when she felt the blade. "what do you know you did pay attention when I spoke," she pulled the blade free placing it into her wife's hand.

"What is this?"

"You think you're the only one who had inner demons? Who was tired of fighting themselves everyday for control? Who was tired of doing the right thing every damn day? Who was tired of being the boring, stay at home wife who's sex life had dwindled down to once a month, repetitive, vanilla as it comes?"

"Hm," Bo could swear it was a growl that she heard from her wife who's hands were gripping the sides of her stomach to the point of pain.

"You know I think I realize why even when I was with Dyson it wasn't enough. I mean yeah the sex was good but," Lauren's nostrils flared grip tightening only making the succubus' amusement grow. "i think the darkness or whatever you wanna call it was drawn to yours and no matter how much that boy wanted to be bad he just didn't have it in him. Not like us."

"Your point?" she snarled flipping them, Bo's eyes widening at the strength her wife had.

"Every part of me the good, bad, painfully boring, wanna throw you down and fuck you till you don't remember your own name-is in love with you. And I think you are too,"

"Really now?"

"If you didn't you would have killed me, you've had every opportunity."

"So what?"

"If I can't stand by your side in my imaginary, fairy tale heaven," she reached up grabbing her wife by the neck forcing her head down. "Then I will reign with you in hell," leaning up she captured her wife's lips in a rough kiss, a steady stream of chi passing between them until it was no longer a give-take but instead something new completely.


	12. Gods & Monsters

A.N. Hello, I'd like to apologize for an oversight and thank **WEDS** for bringing it to my attention. When I copied from Microsoft word program to open office (FF Site doesn't accept the micro doc.) that for whatever reason the couple start scenes did not move over in the copy-paste process. I apologize for the error and for any confusion experienced. Hope you all are still enjoying.

Pokie

**Chapter Twelve : Gods & Monsters**

"I should kill you,"

"You should but you won't," Bo said with just as much conviction as her wife's previous statement. She wiggled underneath her wife trying more to reposition herself then escape no longer finding the cold, grassy ground as comfortable as she had when she was feeding.

"I think you overestimate your hold on me,"

"And I think you underestimate it," Lauren stared down at her, eyes searching every inch of the succubus' face. Pushing herself up she took a step back watching as her wife sat up, brushing herself off but didn't stand.

"Why did you come back, I thought it was pretty clear what would happen if you did."

"Well you know me never been one to follow rules,"

"Leave and don't come back or the next time you might not be so lucky as to run into me."

"Fine with me I'd have actually preferred to run into that little adviser of yours," seeing the blonde was far less responsive to her then she had anticipated her smile faded as she stood. "Do you really want this to be how it goes? I have no doubt that your affections for me has all but vanished to nothing more then lust-but Sean? Can you turn him away as easy?"

"He chose you,"

"He was scared,"

"He just murdered Hale and stabbed his sister you'd think he could handle a disagreement between parents," the succubus had to stop herself from blurting out the furious rant that had been working itself up in her mind since this had begun.

"I thought murder was a requirement for your approval lately,"

"I owe you no explanations,"

"Maybe. But at least be honest, you know Danni has been running around on a little spree of her own, what does it matter if Sean does so too. Shouldn't you be proud of him, maybe we can buy him a cake or something," it took everything in her to keep a straight face at each word that passed her lips, the feeling of pure disgust spreading through her like a tidal wave. "Unless you're saying that Hale's life is suddenly more important then the others? More important then your son,"

"And the thing with Danni?"

"What's a little knife play between siblings," the succubus stood frozen as she watched her wife contemplate the situation. "And if you remember correctly I didn't go at you I went at Koari,"

"You expect me to just what-take this truce on faith? I know you too well to know that you're okay with this,"

"You don't know me as well as you think you do Lauren,"

"Okay," she let out with a nod before turning and heading back to her original destination leaving the succubus near dumbfounded.

"Good talk then,"

"Our daughter's Choosing is nearing, if you are serious you'll be there."

"I don't think I heard that right," the harshness behind the words pulled the Queen to a stop. "Even if you were to ignore the age requirement **you **set, the law states the first born-"

"I am the law," turning to face her approaching wife. "You have your options Bo, be at the Choosing to stand with your family or leave and never come back. There is no third choice."

**Unknown**

"Well if this isn't ironic," Danni said through a grin looking down at Kim who was restrained to a chair very much in the fashion she had been months ago. "Comfortable? Can I get you something? Tea, crumpets—no?"

"I see you've made your transition well,"

"My transition? Sure, whatever."

"So how long do I have to stay down here," she pulled at the tape no real desire to escape behind the attempt. "It's been a week and I'm starting to chafe,"

"Payback is a bitch, huh."

"Please, I kept you for a couple hours you big baby. You've made your point I get it, I was wrong and you were right. Lets kiss and make up, yeah?"

"You're awfully chipper for someone who's about to be killed."

"Killed," she snorted rolling her eyes at Danni who looked at her with growing amusement. "Good one."

**Bo and Lauren's Loft**

"My Queen this is-how can you-" Koari struggled to keep her voice low and growing panic in check as she watched Lauren pull her rob from the couch. "You can't possibly trust her after everything,"

"I don't,"

"Then why is she here?"

"Because I wish it," the strength behind the answer forcing her to realize she had lost this battle, bowing her head in defeat. "My son is home where he belongs, and Bo-she either meant what she said and will let this happen or she will try and stop it and you will take care of it,"

"I wish you would have let me take care of it hours ago,"

"And I'd wish you'd remember that she is my wife," Lauren broke her glare as the succubus emerged from the hall.

"Talking about lil' ol me?"

"Voicing my concern is part of my job, nothing personal of course." Koari said through a forced smile swallowing her pride.

"And I suppose the fact you wouldn't mind me out of the picture to have my wife to yourself has nothing to do with it,"

"I feel like Darth-Vader," Sean grumbled coming up behind Bo so focused on trying to close his robe completely missing the tension filled room. "Or what's the dude from the newer ones, the bad-ass? Red and black guy-" his nervous rambling slowed as his mother approached him, reaching out and repositioning the material so it stayed closed.

"Darth-Maul,"

"W-what?" he couldn't help has his voice trembled when his mother's hands rested on each side of his face, eyes peering into his. Her features in a rare gentleness he hadn't seen in months.

"Darth-Maul, that's his name. I can't believe you forgot that," she chuckled softly with a hint of nervousness behind it at the feel of his hand covering her's. "You made me watch that with you a thousand times over,"

"Mother-"

"We have to go," Koari spoke up, the sound of her voice causing Lauren to pull away just as she knew it would. "They will be awaiting our arrival."

"Very well," she looked from her son who's features were twisted into a sad confusion, to her wife who had a similar look and then finally to her adviser who continued to grin as she extended her hand toward the elevator giving the subtle instruction to get in.

**Compound**

She kept her knees locked standing firm afraid if she moved, if she let her body relax even just a sliver then she couldn't do this. Reaching up she slowly pushed the oversized hood from her head as did her company but the somewhat oversized, black robs had to stay on. She had never seen a Choosing happen this way before but then again she had made peace a while ago that there was more then the normal Dark Fae rituals going on.

Choosings where supposed to be a big deal with lots of family and friends rooting you on and celebrating. They weren't supposed to happen in dark rooms that resembled a tiny Colosseum with a small group of unknown, robbed people most of which looked as though they should be on a serial killer watch list. Directly in the middle of the room had been a twenty by forty cage which on the outside had the spectators. On three sides there were two rows of five bringing the total to thirty but where they stood on a platform there was no seats under them.

_'Guess the Queen needs a clear view,' _she thought to herself with a new level of disgust.

To her left stood her wife and Koari both intently staring into the cage as some guy forced a hooded girl in. Pushing her to her knees hand resting on her shoulder to keep her down as Danni entered from the opposite side. To her right was her son who stood slightly behind the group, then standing more to the forefront was Iel and Kenzi. Her eyes stayed on the tiny human but she refused to look up, refused to meet her best-friend's gaze just as she had the long walk to this place.

"What are you doing?!" the familiar sound of the voice brought Bo's attention back to the cage where the guard had pulled off the hood from the girl and was sealing the entrance, it was Kimberly. "We had a deal! You can't do this!" crying frantically she looked straight at them, violently yet pointlessly pulling at the thick bars. "Please! Please! Please!" the succubus subtly held her hand out just enough touch her son's arm as he took a step forward. "Please! Oh God, don't do this! We had a deal!" the girl continued to cry out her eyes never leaving them. Bo couldn't be sure who she was looking at, who she was yelling to but she had her suspicion.

There was nothing she could do, not even with Sean's help they were out numbered thirty-five to two. They were still about seventy feet from them in a steal cage which was surrounded, there was no hope. It only took a second for him to pull his arm away, jaw clenching the obvious realization setting in.

It wasn't a fight by any standards even when Kim gave up the pleading and tried to defend herself. Danni was a beast in every sense of the metaphor. Each blow cracked a bone and those that didn't ripped skin, the young girl quickly becoming unrecognizable. There was no mercy, no fairness or sense of honor. It didn't matter the girl could no longer stand, no longer see through her swollen blood filled eyes. Didn't matter she could barely stay on her knees without the help of her wobbly arms pressed into the ground. The pleas had stopped due to to fact her jaw had been broken early on. The seconds felt like hours but if Bo had to put it to a guess she'd say it was between ten and thirteen minutes when the crowd began to stand applauding and chanting. Another three to four minutes after that before the attacks stopped. Danni stood a decent amount of paces back from the doubled over girl, arms rose enjoying the attention.

"This has never been done before but then again my mother has broken every limitation ever set," she paused the chats growing louder at the mention of her mother. "I hope to follow in steps so I want my brother to share this with me," she pulled her trademark blade from her back extending it up in the air toward them, this only making the the excitement from the crowd grow.

"What," he whispered to himself, the same guard who threw Kimberly into the cage coming up from behind grabbing his arm. His features twisting into something Bo had never seen before. Pain, anger, disgust, betray, hatred, loathing—maybe all of them but just as Lauren had kept her eyes forward Bo did the same. Her mind running with all of the possibility of what was going to happen, what her son would do. What Lauren would do in reaction to it. There was no question as to the fact that Lauren had gone off the deep end, but was she far enough gone to kill her own son? "Get the fuck off me," he ordered ripping his arm away walking forward stopping as he came face to face with his mother. Clenching his jaw he continued down the small steps and into the cage now face to face with his smug sister.

"Brother,"

Bo watched waiting for him to seal their fate, her body tensed further something she didn't think was possible. Her eyes were glued on the scene as her son stared down his sister, her mind making the decision that once he made his moved she'd try and throw both Lauren and Koari down hoping that would be a big enough distraction that he could get away. Taking a deep breath holding it as she saw him grab the knife.

Suddenly she found what was left of her heart breaking beneath her chest as in one swift move he pulled Kimberly's head up with one hand while he used the other to slit her throat. Dropping her the second the task was done, walking back to his sister.

"Sister," he pushed the blade back into her hand making sure is dug into her skin.

"What was that?" whispering through a fake smile as they stood next to one another, the crowd nearing the point of wild.

"You're not the only one who knows how to play,"

"Little boy your idea of games is hopscotch, you don't wanna do this." he turned to her his forced smile turning to a genuine grin.

"That's where you're wrong."

Kenzi turned away tears slipping down her cheeks unable to watch the spectacle any longer. Her eyes cautiously finding Bo who's face matched Lauren's, pure emotionless unlike Koari who if possible would have been glowing.

**Bo and Lauren's Loft/1 Hour Later**

"Where are they?" Sean asked walking in from the elevator catching his sister as she was walking away.

"In their room," she started to turn around grin firmly placed on her lips a smart-ass comment coming to mind. But instead of being able to amuse herself she found his hand around her throat pulling her back and then pushing her against the window, glass cracking at the force. Pieces falling to the ground, though his reflexes were faster then she knew as he grabbed a shard midair slamming it into her side. "Shit," she chuckled features wrenching in pain. "Never thought you'd grow a pair,"

"I'm stronger, faster, smarter, and more adapt then you-"

"Oooh stop it, you're gonna turn me on." chuckling she pulled the piece from her side dropping it to the floor but didn't fight against his hold.

"You thought my relationship with mother was weird? You haven't seen anything yet," his lips curved into a devilish smirk, eyes transition to an unique turquoise to meet her green ones. "From now on I'ma be **everywhere** you are. Wake up, go to sleep. It won't matter I'll be there. Just you and me like the old days," she smiled through the pain hands grabbing his cheeks pulling his face down as she leaned up. Lips pressing painfully against his, pulling chi from him grabbing a decent amount before he shoved her back into the glass. For the fourth time tonight he surprised her, she had thought he'd be more violent. Or maybe freak out something along those lines but he just looked at her. "You took my life Danielle and now I'm going to take yours," taking a few steps back he stayed cautious unsure if she'd attack.

"Do it," using her foot she slid one of the larger shards toward him. Looking down at the bloody shard back up to her he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Perhaps it's you who doesn't know how to play. You think you're big and bad cause you keep them alive for what ten minutes before you kill em'? I'ma make this last for years, hell we're Fae. I'll make it last centuries."

"You think I'll allow you to live that long?"

"You think you have a choice?" he took a step in meeting her's. "How cute,"

"Well this should be fun,"

**Bedroom**

Bo's grip tightened on the railing as she felt Lauren's body press against her back, hands grabbing her hips.

"It's not like in the movies," she whispered against the succubus' neck. "It doesn't just turn off like a switch. It's more of a you care less and less until one day you wake up and it's gone."

"I don't need a pep talk," she turned around to face her but still kept her grip on the railing. "I'm enjoying the view not wallowing in self pity,"

"Very well," she watched as Bo maneuvered past her back into their bedroom making a dash for the bathroom. "Afraid I was going to throw you over,"

"Afraid? No I can honestly say in all of the emotions I've felt lately that isn't one,"

"Above such a petty emotion?"

"Are you?" she finally turned to face Lauren, brow raising when it looked as though she was actually thinking about the question.

"Perhaps,"

"Perhaps?"the word more of a chuckle then a question.

"I don't feel much of anything any more,"

"Sounds liberating."

"It is. I think though there is a part of me that misses it though."

"I'm sorry?"

"If I stop for to long I can feel this faint longing, faint sorrow. It's interesting."

"Well good luck with that," she turned back around taking the last step into the bathroom, hand hitting the switch while the other started to shut the door.

"I use to be in-love you once," Bo stopped at the words, swallowing the lump in her throat she let the words sink in before slamming the door behind herself.

Leaning against the door she squeezed her eyes shut, fists balling. She wanted to scream, to cry, to bang her head against the door begging for the release of physical pain rather then emotional. She knew she couldn't, knew if she did it would alter the very thin line of peace between the two. If she did it risked her son's life. So instead she just stood there, clenching her jaw tears escaping from beneath her eyelids.

This wasn't Lauren, not her Lauren. Not her wife. Lauren had her moments when she could be a bitch, be mean even a few rare occasions cruel. She had a tendency to be cold but that was her, she was woman of science, it was how she was raised. A certain coldness was just her but when it mattered she had the biggest heart Bo had ever seen. Underneath everything Lauren was as gentle, kind, caring and loving person you'd meet. Her wife was secure, confident never crassly conceited. Her wife was gorgeous, breath taking, sexy and when they were alone she could be 'sexy' in a whole new, privet kind of way. She wasn't like this, she wasn't one to make herself seem sexy. Not one to draw attention to herself in the 'i-know-you-wanna-fuck-me' type of way. Her wife had deep, beautiful eyes that complemented her somewhat stern yet warm features. Not hard features, that were only accentuated by piercing green orbs.

No this wasn't her wife. She knew that. Knew it from how she acted to how she looked, how she touched and how she spoke, rationally she knew it wasn't her wife any longer. Yet when she stopped to think, took a moment to herself she couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe she was gone, couldn't believe that this woman in front of her that resembled everything about Lauren, even had her memories and feelings. She couldn't believe it wasn't her. Couldn't believe that there was no hope.

Opening her eyes she went to the sink, each hand gripping the rim as she looked into the mirror. Her own reflection something she could hardly recognize. She found herself looking older somehow, looking beyond tired. The reflection of a beaten and broken woman if she'd ever seen one. Trying desperately to transition back she failed again and again until the sound of Lauren string grabbed her attention. Bringing her eyes back from the door to the mirror she looked herself over once more wondering if it would be so bad.

Would it be so bad to actually let go completely. Give into her nature that she had fought so long against. The hatred, the pain, the heartbreak would all vanish in a second and it would be over. She had done it in the courtyard earlier, she had let herself go further then she had before and it was exhilarating. There was nothing but pure self-indulgence. Shaking the thought off she stood up straight, wiping her face while thanking God for tear proof mascara.

**Morning **

"Lookie here," he laughed from his position on the couch as his sister walked past the tv in nothing more then a bra and baby-blue boxer-shorts. "Went from Hanna Montana to Paris Hilton. Tell me is being a slut a requirement now or just a personal preference?"

"Blow me,"

"Maybe if you ask a little nicer,"

"See your balls are still intact. Figured they'd have retracted by now,"

"Oh come on, are you really that mad cause you aren't mother's only physco killer anymore?"

"What's your angle," she rerouted from the kitchen back to the living-room, hands resting on the back of the couch opposite him. "I doubt your played out desire for mother's approval, and new desire of fucking me is what brought on this little episode of yours."

"Well that's the million dollar question isn't it," he sat up, a toothy smile beginning to appear. "I mean am I here for some big master plan to take you and this evil empire down? Or am I just that pathetic that I need my mother's approval no matter what? Or did I really just snap? Oooh or maybe I had snapped years ago and with everything I can now just finally come out with it?"

"So mommy's approval then?"

"Say why aren't you questioning Ma's return?"

"Bo is even more pathetic then you, she can't live without mother. Blah, blah, blah,"

"So I take it you're refusing to believe Ma is a parent now? Immaculate conception?"

"Bo is the embodiment of weakness. A shame to our species and to our bloodline. She rejects everything about us and has skated by, by using those who are actually worth something. How she wound up mother is a question that will forever be an unjust mystery."

"Those are some big words baby sis, where'd ya' get that speech from?"

"Koari," she let out proudly. For a moment she stood up straight, smile ear to ear as though she had just delivered the valedictorian speech. That was until her brother's cocky, antagonizing smile turned into a smug grin.

"I see," chuckling as he stood. "Tell me doesn't it bother you that Koari is only fucking you cause mother won't give it up?"

"Shut up,"

"I mean that's really messed up if you ask me. Weird lil' love triangle you got yourself."

"I said shut up,"

"Though I do wonder what mother would do if she found out. I mean yeah she's taken a train to crazy-bitch-vil but do you think that would make her reaction more in your favor or in the favor of ripping Koari apart inch by inch?" plopping back down on the couch, kicking his feet up on the table. "And mom is taking a dive off the deep end too, hm maybe we can make it a family event. I'd love to have a go at her,"

"I'll kill you before you touch her," she growled walking from behind the couch.

"Mom too?"

"Yes,"

"Mother?"

"Maybe I should cut your tongue from your head before you can squeal,"

"Try it,"

**Compound/Conference Room**

"Welcome," she greeted the room as she walked onto the podium Koari hanging close behind. A chilling grin crossing her lips as she watched each and every one of the thirty Dark Fae bow with such admiration. "I wanted to thank you all so much for being apart of not only my daughter but as well my son's Choosing. For being the intricate players behind the scenes making sure everything has moved along so smoothly. For eliminating any threat that had been posed to me in the most violent form you could have possibly chosen. I do want to thank you all for that from the bottom of my apathetic heart." she smiled warmly at the group who was hanging on her every word. "That being said," pausing her eyes shifted up past the crowd's heads to the back doors where six of her personal guards entered. The last man to enter locking the door behind himself. "Unfortunately each and every single one of you lied to me, went behind my back not only lying but disobeying orders."

"What," various Fae let out in union their smiles quickly fading.

"As all of you have worked so hard for this, rest assure that this will be a new chapter in the history of our kind. I am truly saddened that after all of your hard work not one of you will be around to see it."

"My Queen?" Koari let out in a shaky whisper as her eyes frantically jumped from the approaching six to Lauren.

"I don't have any room for sloppy, vision-less killers. And even less for betraying liars."

**Cuvo's Cafe**

"Yesabeau,"

"Shit," she let out under her breath at the sound of his voice. "You scared me."

"You summoned me," his features stern while he took a seat opposite her. Pulling off his sunglasses setting them on the table as he subtly surveyed the outdoor area.

"I'd do the same but I'm having a bit of a issue," she tilted her own sunglasses down just enough to give him a glimpse of the brightness being hid. "I'm a little old for people to chalk it up to youthful image experimentation,"

"You owe me nothing,"

"Riiiiight," taking a gulp finishing off her glass vodka, while settling back into the chair. "How long do you have before the Queen notices you're missing?"

"She is occupied at the moment,"

"What is my wife doing? Or should I be asking who is she doing?"

"Slaughtering thirty of her most powerful backers, the Dark ones anyway."

"Well isn't that-peachy," setting the glass down she couldn't help but laugh to herself, not quite sure what the reason was behind it. "I need to know where your loyalties fall, Markus"

"With the Queen as they always have,"

"Now do they really or is that the line cause you're afraid her or one our children will use you for carving practice?"

"Permission to be candid?" a half nod being all he got. "Lauren is part of my bloodline, I have never had anything but respect and admiration for her. I think that she is the best ruler our kind has had in a very long time, even better then her mother in some respects. She is also a friend, I believe she kept that from you just how closer we were,"

"Excuse me,"

"Never in a sexual nature, but we have grown close enough that I without hesitation would call her a friend. Sometimes to the point where the line between friend and Queen became blurred. Now do I notice the change that has occurred? Of course, my job is to notice everything about her and pertaining to her. I will even admit it has become hard to recognize her."

"Sooo—somewhere in a gray area then?"

"My loyalties fall with her." he stood nearly knocking the chair over as he did. "Now you, Sean any other participants want to run a muck, bring back my friend-well that's your business. But be clear about one thing," leaning down hand resting on the table to support himself. "If it comes to a situation where it's your life or her's,"

"I got it."

**Compound**

"Don't look so afraid," Lauren's words near an order as she walked down the hall Koari cautiously at her side. "I thought you'd be happy,"

"My Queen?"

"Well with all of them dead I need someone to fill their responsibilities."

"M-me?'

"Oh don't pretend you weren't thinking it," she just nodded as they came to a stop. Truth be told the thought had never crossed her mind, in fact the second she saw Lauren's guards approaching she thought she was to be thrown to the slaughter along with the rest. "I need someone who I trust, who I know won't betray me and that list is rather short now a days. Not to mention I need someone who is already strong and powerful to be able to take on such tasks. Now if you feel-"

"Thank you," her head bowed as she dropped to her knees.

**Roof/4 Hours Later**

"Well looks like your little massacre was went well," Bo said acknowledging the traces of blood on various places of Lauren's clothes. "Did you have our children do this one or did you do your own wet work?"

"My guards,"

"Of course, say have you actually killed anyone or just ordered everyone else to do it for you." again she earned no response, the blonde continuing to look over the wide view of the city in the setting sun. "Mise well start calling you Cesar,"

"There's a saying, 'Let them hate me, so long as they fear me,'."

"I don't fear you Lauren,"

"You always were a horrible liar." the blonde found her arm being yanked with such force she lost her balance, had Bo's fingers not been digging into her bicep she would have went over the ledge. Using her body she kept Lauren trapped, the top half of her body leaning dangerously over the ledge. Reaching up the succubus grabbed her other bicep as well realizing the blonde's weight combined with gravity was more of a challenge then anticipated. "Go ahead, let me go."

"I'm not afraid of you," she pulled her up letting her grip go but refusing to back up. "I don't hate you either,"

"No?"

"No. I just think you're a weak coward. I pity you more then anything,"

"Yet," leaning forward lips hovering over the succubus' ear. "you sacrificed your son's soul and your own to come back," pulling back a smug smirk meeting Bo's scowl. "Now who do you think is more pathetic."


	13. Loyalty

A.N. Just wanted to say again sorry for error in last chap, and in case anyone did read before it was fixed and did not see I fixed the error of the missing three scenes, it is. Thank you all for your patience and of course the reviews, reading, favorites and follows.

**Chapter Thirteen : Loyalty **

She wasn't quite sure how this had happened, wasn't quite sure what was the driving force behind this little 'party for two'. The only thing at this moment that she was sure of was her desire. The sound of Lauren's moan was like music to her ears only urging her on. The succubus' lips working a trail of sloppy kisses up and down her throat while her hands slid between them ripping the blonde's jeans open letting them fall to floor. Hands running from the small of her back over subtle, yet tight curves till finding their destination on the back of her thighs. Not really caring if it hurt, she lifted the woman up pushing her onto her desk various files falling to the floor though neither really cared much at the moment. Pulling back she ripped the dark-blue, button-down top open, sliding it off her shoulders all in a single motion.

Lauren's body had already been trembling when Bo decided to use those hungry lips to kiss down her body. Starting at her collarbone moving down the top of her breast to the side making sure to leave a memorable bite before continuing her journey down. Using the tip of her tongue to circle the blonde's belly button teasingly before finally dropping to her knees, Lauren wasting no time maneuvering her left leg over the succubus' shoulder. Taking the invitation though unnecessary she reached up grabbing her by the hips, while she kissed up the inside of her thigh.

She unlike Lauren liked to keep her eyes open during everything thus why it was an easy catch when she saw the office door open. Smiling against her wife's skin she continued kissing up until she had reach the destination. Abruptly standing one hand sliding to the small of Lauren's back for support while the other slid back in between them. The blonde's head falling forward onto her wife's shoulder at the touch. Bo's smile only grew as her eyes locked with Koari who just stood there, with a look that would certainly kill. The succubus' brow raised as another moan escaped from her wife this being enough to make the unwelcome guest remove herself from the situation.

**Unknown/3 Hours Later**

"Any time you're ready," Koari glared at the succubus who stood with her own glare, her daughter's knife in hand.

"If it's all the same I'll wait for **my** wife, I'd hate to go through all the trouble to prove my loyalties just to have you turn around and lie about it,"

She tapped the blade against her thigh looking over her children and Koari who stood a good twenty feet in front of her off to the left. Her eyes moving to the three bound and gagged men who were on their knees in directly in front of her with Iel and Kenzi at her side. She had knew sooner or later she'd have to prove her loyalties, prove that she given in but the fact of Iel and Kenzi having to do so too was quite a surprise.

"Why would she do that?" Danni spoke up ready to attack.

"Because she wants your mother, has for years now. It's quite sad really, most people would have given up by now but not her she's in it for the long run." her eyes shifted from her daughter to Koari. "You really should have some self-respect,"

"You're lying," the young girl accused looking between the two women.

"Sorry baby but it's true, the only reason she has been pushing all of these little tests is in hope that I will fail and have to be killed. Then she would finally have Lauren all to herself, you really think you could replace me? You're an adviser who gets an occasional vision,"

"I am more then that,"

"Oh yeah I hear you got a promotion-" she tilted her head, grin emerging. "wait, wait don't tell me you think that little massacre was for you,"

"I got their jobs, their power didn't I?"

"Oooh, you poor pathetic little girl."

"I told you," Sean whispered to his sister who was shaking with anger, tears building in her eyes as she stared at Koari.

"Why isn't this done," Lauren barked walking into the open room looking over the group.

"Waiting for you my love, know how much you've come to love a massacre lately." she handed the knife off to Iel.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to do it," Koari snarled trying to gain control of her anger as Lauren walked up to beside her.

"Unlike you I have talents, besides I figure mise well get a snack in." she walked up to the first man pulling the gag from his mouth, leaning down pulling the chi from him in record timing. "Sorry to ruin the whole Norman Bates thing you have going on here," she hardly had enough time to step back before Iel had brought the blade into the second prisoner's throat, Bo's brow rising at the viciousness behind it. She had done it quick and painless for both of them, didn't give herself time to think about what she was having to do but it was merciful. Iel's had been quick and brutal but the kill itself wasn't, the second unlucky prisoner still semi-conscious when he hit the ground.

"No thank you," Kenzi said as her boyfriend extend the bloody blade. "You have me," her disgust-filled eyes turning to Koari. "You know you do, I won't do this."

"Babe it's the only way we've-"

"Babe? Really? You just Jack the Ripper-ed that guy, you've lost calling me babe privileges."

"You do it or you suffer-"

"Careful," Bo warned the sorceress.

"You own me already this won't-" she looked from each and every single member of the group down to the guy she had recognized as the desk clerk to their clinic. Snorting she took the blade from Iel throwing it at the ground. 'I'm sorry," she whispered walking the three steps to the guy, she had seen him for at least four times a year for ten years and never bothered to learn his name. "I'm sorry," repeating she placed on hand on his cheek the other on the back of his head. "So sorry," a quick snap and he fell to the ground with the others. "Happy?" she turned to Lauren who stared with the same emotionless gaze she had, had for weeks. "Does this appease you my Queen," she leaned over bowing, jaw clenching body beginning to tremble in anger, in shock.

"Very well," she turned to Koari was still in a deadly stare down with Bo. "Satisfied?"

"My Queen I believe there is an alternate motive behind Bo's action perhaps we should-"

"You'd be the one to know about hidden motives wouldn't you,"

"I know not what you speak of,"

"Of course not," Bo had made her way in front of Koari. "It's over. You lost, have some dignity."

"Ma'am," she dipped her head.

"Next time you speak to me remember that you are nothing more then an employee of-" she laughed leaning in further hoping Koari would take the bait. "I'm sorry I meant to say **servant **of **my** wife," and just as she expected the sorceress raised her hand though it never made contact. Lauren grabbing her wrist before it even got close.

"Seeing as how I am in a forgiving mood," she jerked the woman's wrist forcing her to come face to face with her. "I will forget this indiscretion." leaning in tightening her grip. "Do not overestimate your worth to me,"

"My Queen she is playing-" Lauren's free hand wrapped around her throat.

"Awe, and it's not even our anniversary." Bo chuckled folding her arms across her chest, winking at the woman.

"Your personal opinions of my wife are not appreciated especially in public, in front of our children." she continued ignoring the succubus' comment. "Until they prove disloyal you are to recognize their position in the hierarchy. Understand?" a nod all she got as a response. Releasing her grip she turned to an overjoyed Bo, tilting her head slightly raising a brow an unspoken question being asked.

"I suggest next time you aim for someone in your league and not married," she couldn't help but smile ear to ear walking past the dejected adviser leading her wife toward the exit. Kenzi next to storm out from the side door Iel close on her tail.

"Hm, makes you think-what other questionable decisions did you make," Sean chuckled beginning to follow his parents. "I suggest you watch yourself Koari, I'd hate for you to have an accident."

"Bo is harmless, but thank you for your concern my Prince."

"Mom?" he spun around just before hitting the door, looking at her with a new level of amusement. "I was talking about me. I'm hitting eighteen in two months, I've had my Choosing—only seems right I take an active roll in my mother's reign. Considering you have seemed to take all of the positions as of two days ago the only way I could get one is if you have some horrible-disfiguring-on-purpose-accident."

"His mother's son," she smirked to herself as the door drifted shut behind himself, her eyes turning Danni.

"Is it true?"

"Danni please don't take after Bo's weakness, not after how far you've come."

"Weakness?" she couldn't help but snort in disgust taking a step back. "Heed my family's warnings because when my brother decides to go for you I won't be there to stop him. When Bo decides you've pushed to far one to many times, I won't be there. I won't sell you out but know this Koari you so much as try and touch my mother-you don't wanna know the things I will do to you,"

**HSP Bar**

"Are you okay?" Bo asked plopping down on the crescent shaped, black leather couch where Kenzi hid in what could be considered the corner of it.

"I've killed Fae before, no biggie Bo-Bo."

"Never murdered one,"

"I'm fine," she tilted her head to her friend looking at the eight ounce, half-empty glass of vodka in hand and then to the table that had three bottles waiting for her. "Besides I apparently signed my soul over long before tonight's little physco 2.0 audition." the tiny human took another swig pouring it back as easy as water, having finally drank enough that the burn was no longer a factor. "So aren't you gonna ask why I did it?"

"Nope,"

"Sooo, not that I'm not happy you're back and you and our Queen are working things out but what's with the succu-bang-fest? I heard in the office? That's how you know she's taken a trip to cray-cray town."

"Places like this disgust me," they looked up to Markus who handed a beer to Bo before making himself comfortable opposite her.

"Well we did have a place but Queen has deemed that place-" she stopped speaking remembering who exactly she was talking to.

"It's okay human, I'm off tonight."

"They send you to spy on me?" the succubus' brow raised kind of hoping his answer was yes, she was in the mood to cause trouble and after all that's what Lauren needed to see.

"No, but you pissed Koari off pretty bad tonight and I know for a fact she won't come here." taking a swig he kicked his feet up at an angle on the low laying table. "Her and the owner got problems."

"Koari-the things I would do to her would I know she wouldn't turn me into a toad, or rat or-" she began to trail off as she leaned forward giving herself a refill. "What are you laughing at ass-face?"

"I don't think she'd be turning you into a rat or anything else for that matter, sure she'd beat your tiny, human ass but that's about it."

"Dude she's a sorceress! Haven't you seen Fantasia or that Rasbootand dude? Scary!"

"I don't think that's how you pronounce his name, Kenz."

"If you can count on humans for anything it's amusement,"

"You aren't afraid of her?" Bo asked beginning to be intrigued.

"You see her and you see me? A punch from her would be like being hit with a Nerf ball," he snorted somewhat insulted at the thought she could cause him any damage. "A TINY Nerf ball-thrown by a two year old."

"Her powers don't work on you?"

"Powers?" this time his snort caused him to choke on the mouthful of liquid. "What powers do you think she has?"

"She doesn't have powers?" Bo sat up her tired mind quickly waking.

"You really don't know do you? Wow alright pay close attention cause I think this is gonna make your year succubus. Back in the day Pharaohs, Emperors, Kings depending on the year and region had these sorceress. Women who were believed to have the gift of sight, illusions, shit like that." taking another drink he settled back into his seat. "Turns out of course most were frauds, a couple actually posing the power-being Fae."

"This history lesson have a point, getting bored."

"Sorceress are kinda like a crown, a symbol of power something that goes along with the man—or woman in charge. Their only real ability is the ability of sight, a very few can do some magic tricks but even then they're just skilled magicians. Think of David Copperfield times ten and you get Koari-though her technique is shit although got to give it to her, shes one manipulative bitch if I've ever seen one."

"But she does get visions right?" Kenzi asked suddenly not all that impressed or scared of Koari.

"Yeah of course," reaching over pulling one of the young girl's bottles with him. "Doubt she had any in a while though. It must kill her,"

"What do you mean she hasn't had any in a while? Like days while or weeks-"

"Try years hun," Bo reached over pulling the bottle from his hands, all sense of amusement gone. "Well over ten years ago a lil' fella named Akuma decided to go crazy and kill of some Ancients,"

"I was there skip to the good part,"

"The power of sight isn't an ability like being a succubi or siren and so on it's a gift from the Ancients. Normally from the one you're a descendent of, or of course Domitianus," he paused seeing the confusion coming from his captive audience. "Domitianus? The Fae of all Fae-you know there was the three Light, three Dark and him? No? Alright whatever anyway Akuma killed three-fourths of them and I'm sure Domitianus took the opportunity to Finnish the rest off. And despite being the devil incarnate he wouldn't give her the gift considering who she is,"

"And that would be?"

"Lauren's adviser, or now really her only adviser and sectary and everything else,"

"What would it matter if she was my wife's-"

"When the Queen makes her ascension she'll be just as powerful him," pulling his bottle back off the table feeling it was save to do so. "maybe even more. Just between you and me Lauren really got fucked in this deal,"

"I doubt that," Kenzi snorted under her breath.

"I know it's easy to sit back and judge but you have no idea what kind of power she has, what kind was forced on her. Being a hybrid alone is tough enough but having a part of Sasha, a part of Akuma that's darkness beyond imagined. It's a shame though I though there would be more time, a lot more." taking a drink his features twisting from amusement to sadness.

"This ascension dealieo?"

"Kinda like the Dawning only for a very, very few. In fact other then the Ancients, their kids and Akuma-Lauren will be the only one. You do know what a Dawning is right human?"

"Yes," she rolled her eyes as she stood up, reaching over to take his bottle only to fail almost falling on her face had Bo not gabbed her arm in time.

"And before you bark a threat or something overly dramatic the ascension is when Lauren will make the final transition from human-well hybrid to full Fae. And in her case that's-that's a scary situation." he looked over Bo who seemed to wander off. "I really thought we had time,"

"The Sasha and Akuma factor in all of this," she couldn't help how her nostrils flared at the mention of the woman's name, something she thought she'd never have to hear again. "Is that what's speeding this up?"

"Exactly how fast are we talking big guy?"

"By a couple hundred years, I assume that's why Domitianus never did anything about her. Left it alone all this time," his attention shifting back to the succubus. "I'd have to guess it is, what else would do it right,"

"This thing, once she transitions completely will she still have a soul?"

"Bo-"

"Will she?"

"Listen the Ancients they don't have souls in fact they aren't even really Fae, they're well for lack of a better word demons. But then again I suspect you know that more then anyone. Our evolution caused us to lose abilities until we only had one, caused us to resemble humans-eventually evolution caused us to have souls. Even the Light Ancients didn't have souls, they had mercy and forgiveness traits that kept a balance-"

"You're about to be my night snack Markus,"

"I had hopped that she would be able to hold onto her humanity when it was time but life has had other plans. I'm truly sorry,"

The table fell silent despite being drunk beyond belief Kenzi she still felt the weight of his words. Of course she had seen the change, watched her friend slowly slipping but in the back of her heart she had hopped this like every other challenge they had faced would work out. That in time Bo would be able to bring her back and things would go back to normal. Go back to family nights and their biggest problems being what dinner was. But now there was no hope, no hope for Lauren or Danni and Sean was quite questionable at the moment along with her best-friend who was teeter-tottering on the line of sanity. This realization being enough to sober her up quite a bit.

"Why were you so interested in Koari's visions anyway? She tell you she had one?"

"One? Try over twenty in this past year-you have to be mistaken she knew things. Things that actually happened down to the detail. Believe me I am the last person to defend her but there would be no way she could have known," Kenzi answered for them her eyes staying on her best-friend who looked as if she had just been sucker punched.

"Unless she planed the events," his once amused chuckle slowing as the three of them looked amongst themselves.


	14. Let Me Go

**Chapter Fourteen : Let Me Go**

The succubus slid into her room quietly shutting the door behind herself her eyes locking onto her wife who stood with her back to her. The blonde's attention captured by the poring rain careful to toe the line between the soft, warm carpet that was beneath her bare feet and the cold, wet concrete of the open patio.

"Ysabeau,"

"Lauren," she couldn't help as her eyes drifted down following every accentuated curve that the black sheer, high-riding nightgown clung too. If there was anything she liked about her wife's little transformation it was the new wardrobe. "Gonna ask where I've been, play the concerned wife?" she leaned back against the door, her tone condescending yet she couldn't remove her eyes from the blonde's legs.

"I know where you've been,"

"Ah that's right," she snapped her fingers grinning. "Forgot you're the all powerful, all knowing, all -shit I mise well just call you God,"

"God. Hm," she couldn't help the smirk that twinged at her lips. "I like it, has a certain ring to it,"

"Ego's getting mighty big there chief," the brunette chuckled resting her head against the door finally tearing her eyes away from the work of art that was Lauren's body, and looking past her out into the city. "Though I'm not really one to talk,"

"Come on it's me you don't have to pretend,"

"Excuse me,"

"It's me you're talking to, love."

"Well that's good cause for a second I wasn't sure," snorting she rolled her eyes the effects of her massive binge with Kenzi and Markus still in full effect.

"We both know your over inflated ego is really all talk, truth-less talk to hide the truth that you're still just the insecure, small town girl you always were. You've got to be the only succubi who even doubts her ability in the bedroom."

"Hm I don't think insecurities are a subject you'd like to travel to,"

"No?"

"Shall we recall your 'pathetic, passive-aggressive-because-you-didn't-have-the-balls-to-speak-up fits about Dyson," a smirk playing at her lips noticing how the blonde's body tensed. "Or anyone else for that matter. And want to talk about matters in the bed—well lets not go there I'd hate to hurt whats left of those feelings," Bo's brow rising when all she got a laugh.

"I could snap your neck in a second,"

"As could I." her tone more annoyed then anything.

"That would require a darkness you don't have. You couldn't kill the mother of your children, the woman you're in love with. You don't have it in you,"

"I wouldn't be to sure,"

"You at heart are an immature child who runs from decisions, it's why you danced between men and women when it was clear you prefer women. You danced between Light and Dark spewing excuse after excuse about wanting to be free. Why you dance between right and wrong. Even now you can't pick, let me go or don't, you just go back and forth like a pendulum."

"You **really** don't want me to pick,"

"That would be where you're wrong," turning shock hitting her as she found the succubus' hand on her throat her body flying back until she was leaning back over the railing. Instinctively her legs wrapped around Bo's waist, arms spreading out so she could grab the railing ignoring the pain as the thick, metal bar dug into her spine. "We've been here, done this. You didn't drop me the first time you won't now, now let me up."

"You know how I see it is yeah it's a long drop but—you're pretty powerful now and well I just give you some chi and you'll be right as rain. Soooo...wanna see if you can fly?" her brow raised smirk growing into a grin.

"I go you're coming too," she tightened the grip of her legs.

"Hm," she tilted her head back trying to get her hair from her face. "Well you do make a good point. I don't know how to fly nor do I have any desire to try,"

"See," Lauren chuckled smugly as Bo stepped back enough for her to stand. Her lips began to part to speak but the only sound that came was a pain filled groan as she found herself being thrown through the glass doors, a strong wind blowing them shut just moments before. Hands finding the carpet readying to push herself up though unnecessary as the succubus grabbed a handful of hair. One rough yank and she was on her feet, a halfhearted push against her chest and she was slammed into the wall drywall cracking where her head had hit. Wasting no time she blocked the blonde with her body, with a standing pushup position.

"Sorry did that hurt baby?"

"Actually-it kind of tickled," Lauren's antagonizing smile earning one from Bo.

"Was hoping you'd say that," her forehead thrust itself into the blonde's face knocking her head back into the growing hole, plaster dust and small pieces falling to the floor.

"That hurt," growling her features scrunched as she wiggled her nose sure it had been broken.

"Oh," her features began to soften. "Too bad,"

**Kenzi And Iel's Loft**

Kenzi sat on the edge of her bed head hanging, face resting in her hands hiding from the light. Hiding from the world. She wanted to run away from it all, run away from this place and never look back. She loved Bo, she was her sister and Lauren—the real Lauren was like her sister-in-law. The kids despite what they've done were her niece and nephew she had been there for everything. She'd changed diapers, been thrown up on, took them to their first concert, was the cool Aunt who they had ran to when their parents were a pain. She had even loved this life that they had come into it was peaceful, they had made so much of a difference and of course all the perks were amazing. This was the life anyone would dream for, one that she did.

But now it was no longer the fairy tale she had made it out to be, the fairy tale they had all made it out to be. It wasn't as simple as taking all the rewards and having no consequences. She knew now she was stupid to think there wouldn't be, after all this was her life—their life and in their there was always consequences. Their life was working on a cosmic balance scale, it always had been that. Every good thing that happened there would be a negative and vise versa. So why she thought that there would never be a downside she didn't know.

This though was too much even for her, there was always some big bad guy who breezed into town and torn things apart but they'd always be together and like the fairy tales the heroes would always win. But now looking back there was no more band of heroes, no more scoobie gang left. Vex, Dyson, Eric, Reyna, Hale—one after another and like the saying time heals all. That is until the world is crashing down and you find yourself standing alone. It's then you remember just how much you needed them. Remember how much you miss them, how much it hurt to lose them. She could actually add Danni to the list now—this girl wasn't who she helped raise. This wasn't he niece this was something that swooped in and made itself at home.

"Hey," she looked up to his soft greeting.

"Hey,"

'You should be getting some rest,"

"Cause I killed someone? You think me sleeping will make that go away?"

"No I was suggesting it because you look beat and you've been drinking."

"Yeah—well," she looked over his soft, concerned features. By all accounts he was hansom, sweet, charming, sexy and in his own way quite funny. He had been with her for years through the ups and downs, never leaving always knew how to handle her but he wasn't Hale. He wasn't Eric, he wasn't even Vex-he was just a substitute. Something she hadn't admitted to herself until tonight, Hale would have never let her do what she did, never would have stood for it. Eric wouldn't have never let her. Vex-well Vex might have let her but he would have been able to make her feel better, been able to comfort her. "Well it's hard to sleep with a jungle gym above us," she pointed up at the ceiling at the series of loud thumps.

"They're interesting,"

"Interesting? I have some other words,"

"Kenz, Lauren has changed it would be better if you just accept that now. And Bo well if she really loves her and wants this to work then she is going to have to change too." he walked around to his side of the bed, plopping down. "I think Bo truly loved her and will do what she has to, to keep her. Besides it's not like she'd have to change into anything shes isn't."

"I'm sorry when have you known Bo to be a killer of anything other then stains?" she looked over her shoulder.

"Lately yeah but before-well lets just say baby-girl gotta pretty decent body count,"

"That's nice, real nice."

"Relax babe, it's not like shes gonna have to go in the streets slaughtering people-she just has to be okay if that happens," he couldn't help but laugh at his own comment making the human's stomach turn on itself, eyes drifting back to the floor unable to face him any longer.

**Bo and Lauren's Loft **

"Enough!" Lauren yelled lifting her head up, back flat on the mattress, her leg hiking back to kick the approaching succubus but found her ankle being grabbed. The hold tight as she pulled her down the bed sheets ripping from the mattress. "I said enough," she tried leaning up again only to find the back of the succubus' hand flying across her face.

"Enough?" a cold laugh followed the question as she stared down at her wife, a small trickle of blood dripping down the corner of her mouth. "We haven't even started yet love," letting go of her ankle hands flying to the woman's thighs pulling her down further until she was directly between her legs leaving no space between them.

"Bo!" she yelled struggling against the awkward position surprised at the difficulty she was having.

"Say it like you mean it," hands sliding up grabbing the under hem of the nightgown, open quick rip with each hand pulling the material from her body. "I thought there was no greater pleasure then when you withered underneath me in pleasure-" leaning down covering the blonde's body with her own. "-but this—withering in fear," she couldn't wipe the sadistic smile from her face her hips beginning to rock against the fighting woman. "Well this is enough to make me cum all on it's own."

Managing to pull her arm out from underneath herself she reached up grabbing a fist full of brown locks, pulling the succubus' head back but it didn't stop her. Pulling her other arm free flying to Bo's face thumb pressing into her eye, this doing the trick making her pull back. It was only for a second before she began closing the distance again but it was enough for Lauren to make it to her feet. Grabbing the succubus by the shoulders throwing her onto the dresser, mirror behind her shattering on impact. The blow no where near devastating enough to even make her hesitate. Standing up she started back toward her.

"Why so serious," she chuckled throwing a punch which was easily caught but it didn't matter the real attack was the kick that followed sending the blonde into wall, bathroom door flying open when her arm hit. The corner of the door frame splitting her skin. "This is what you wanted,"

The two exchanging blows the best they could in the confined area, this time unlike in the courtyard was rougher. Neither really landing any hits, both quickly becoming accustom to how the other functioned. Each blow Lauren had landed only spurring on the succubus further, Bo's level of excitement growing to new levels.

"You're not a God," ducking a punch sliding behind her. "You're hardly deserving of the title of Queen," grabbing the back of her head she brought her face down against the dresser two, four, five times before pulling her back up. "Disappointment really," a kick to the stomach sending Lauren back through the broke doors, and into the railing. The amount of rain failing causing her hands to slip from the railing as she went over.

She felt her wrist snap, the crack of thunder drowning out her cry of pain as Bo grabbed her. The succubus' one hand holding onto the slippery railing for some kind of leverage as her body leaned more then half way over. Her jaw clenching at the pain of her muscles being stretched to new limits. Feeling her wife slipping she tightened her grip, nails digging into her flesh increasing the blonde's pain though for the first time tonight it being unintentional. She looked down eyes locking with Lauren's her heart sinking at the sight, instead of staring into a various shade of green she found warm, fear-filled brown ones. She found the eyes of her wife.

"Oh God," she whispered to herself shaking her head trying to get her hair from her face, the rain out of her eyes. "I got you, I got you." she tried to pull up only to have her slip more.

"Just let me go I know you want to,"

"No,"

"Let me go!" she cried had Bo not known better she would have thought it was a plea.

"Grab a hold with your other hand,"

"You'll fall with me!"

"Do it dammit!"

Against her better judgment she did as she was told, reaching up grabbing her wife's forearm. A shrieking scream following a pop as the succubus' shoulder dislocated. Using what was left of her strength combined with her body jerking back in pain it was enough to pull Lauren up so she could grab onto the railing. Ignoring the pain she wrapped her arms around the woman under her shoulders having nothing else to grab onto pulling her over the edge both failing to the ground.

Lauren laying on her stomach facing away from her but made no effort to get off her arm. Bo laying completely still staring up at the night's sky the best she could as the cold, dime sized beads of water pounded them. Her breathing beyond labored in part from the adrenaline, in part from the unbelievable pain and part in fear of what just happened. She wasn't sure exactly what had happened from the attempted-rape being the only word for it to the fight. She wasn't even sure how she had got to her so fast. But the thing she was most unsure of was did she really see Lauren's eyes, not this new Lauren but **her** Lauren's eyes.

She couldn't have, even if she did it was probably some trick on either of their parts. Maybe on Lauren's knowing it would make her react the way she did. Maybe it was her own mind playing ticks, maybe she really wasn't ready to let her go. And if that was truly the case then she had bigger problems then she had thought because until this moment she had convinced herself to let go. To let her go in every sense of the meaning...that was until this moment.


	15. The Greatest Sin

A.N. Hey all hope everyone is good, sorry for delay but after 14 chapters pretty much back to back I needed a slight break it ended up be a tiny bit longer then I meant to but the last two eps of LG kinda knocked me out of the writing groove. And for the couple people who have asked me in PM and such I am not protesting by not writing. I will be updating more frequent now probably not everyday like I was but definitely no more disappearing specially since we are nearing the end. I expect the story to hit either 19 or 20 chaps definitely no more. And of course thank you all for the reviews and feedback always enjoy it.

**Chapter Fifteen : The Greatest Sin**

"Where's your mother?" Bo asked softly quickly pulling the bedroom door shut behind herself trying to hide the destruction the nights events had left. Events that had the room not been destroyed and her body sore in an unpleasant way she would have thought were a nightmare. "I asked—"

"I heard you,"

"So glad you got my attitude," whispering under her breath as she followed her daughter into the living-room. "Is this another one of the in crowds secrets?"

"No,"

"So you just want to be difficult?"

"No,"

"Danielle-"

"She went to do something for the ascension and no I don't know where," she bounced up the steps into the kitchen going right for the fridge.

"For how long?"

"Look here," Bo couldn't help but smile at her daughter's order. "I don't know where she went, don't know anything other then it's for the ascension. Said she'd be back in time for it tomorrow-night, you want to know anything other then that call her yourself." pulling herself out of the fridge she looked back over her shoulder to her mother. "After all she is **your** wife, right?"

"Never more then in this moment have I wished we opt-ed for old fashioned discipline rather then the new age reasoning crap,"

"Yeah well regret is a bitch," the succubus' lips parted as her temper quickly rose but something hit her. Danni had said the ascension was tomorrow, the words replaying a couple times as the realization that she was out of time set in.

**Koari's Loft **

"Wonderful," Koari grumbled to herself as she walked into her living-room to find Bo leaning against the door arms folded across her chest smirk firmly planted on her lips. "You can't be here,"

"Of course I can, haven't you heard me and my wife have made up?"

"Somehow you and Lauren playing house again constitutes you breaking into mine?" she tossed the book she had been holding onto the couch, hand resting on the back of it.

"My wife is Queen I can do pretty much whatever I want—long as it doesn't disobey her, right? See now as if I was to kill you," pausing as she stood up straight taking three long steps forward until she was standing on the opposite side of the couch. "that would be a no-no. BUT if I was to oh I don't know, bust in unannounced and threaten you or even use you as a very tiny yet very appealing punching-bag well I believe that would still be acceptable."

"You really think that?"

"Long as there is still air in those lungs of yours I think I'd be fine,"

"You're not going to last succubus," Bo's grin fading ever so slightly at the certainty behind the words, the little sparkle in her eyes as she said it. "I really don't know what this was, maybe you thought you could stop this. Maybe you really believed you could be big bad Bo. Or you're just so pathetic that you can't live without her and you're willing to give up everything—including your soul to stay. What ever the reason it doesn't really matter now because after tomorrow—you won't be able to fake it any longer."

"I'm not faking-"

"Please save the C list acting chops for the rest of the halfwits running around here," gaining her confidence back her slick, devilish smirk returned while walking back around the couch. Fingertips dragging along the edge till she came face to face with the succubus. "We've both been playing games and we both know it. Only difference is I'm better at it, shit I deserve a damn Oscar for my performance."

"Really,"

"Oh come on, be a gracious loser Bo. I played you, played your daughter—more then once. And oh how I've played that sweet little wife of yours."

"Hm," jaw clenching the faint sound of her teeth grinding together accompanied by the sound of her nails scraping against the cloth of the couch as her fists balled.

"And really you have no one to blame but yourself. You saw it. Saw there was something off in me, saw your daughter slipping. Saw Lauren pulling away from you and you what? Baked some cookies and shrugged it off," she couldn't help the amused snort that followed, eyes dancing over the succubus' face.

"How'd you do it?"

"An artist never shares their secrets," giggling to herself she broke off the stare down taking a few steps back her grin turning into a full blown smile. "Okay, okay I'll tell you since it's just us girls. I didn't do anything really—just had to wait around for nature to take it's course. You and Lauren couldn't have a healthy relationship if your lives depended on it. Dyson, Nadia, Sasha-insert name they're plenty of em'. I just had to wait for one of you to slip up and then move in. You would be amazed what a simple kind word can do when someone's hurting—feeling neglected, unappreciated. It was shameful how easy it was," reaching the cabinet against the wall she poured herself a drink from a crystal container making it impossible to know what exactly it was. "Worked with Danni too, they're so much a like and," eyes fluttering shut as she gave a half head shake. "Mm-mm I get chills just thinking what those two are going to be doing once the leash is off,"

"I'm sure the three of you will be very happy what with the slaughtering and bloodbaths and all,"

"Don't sound so bitter lamb chop," taking a sip she swayed back over to her. "Couldn't have done it without you,"

"How is that," her words soft and broken, her body coming to a undesired stop just steps away from the door.

"Never had I seen a partner make it so uncomfortable, so undesirable for their mate to be at home. Made it so easy to slip her the ravenroot," swallowing the lump in her throat Bo's head tilted eyes narrowing, the puzzlement written over her features. "Ravenroot? The aphrodisiac specifically for those of succubi species?" snorting again in amusement she took another swig from her glass. "**That's** **how I did it**."

"You know," she began to speak after a few moments of silence. "Out of all the sins a person can commit the most tempting, the easiest to fall to—so powerful that the devil himself fell to it—if you believe in all that,"

"What's that?" Koari chuckled in amusement past the rim of her glass brow raising as she watched the succubus' features slowly turn from despair to accomplishment. The corners of her lips pulling up into a small smile.

"Pride,"

"What?" her smile vanishing a sick feeling growing in the pit of her stomach.

"Pride is the greatest sin. After a while you stop thinking clearly, thinking no one or nothing can touch you. And hell sometimes you're right for a while but eventually it always catches up to you and you get sloppy. Eventually everyone slips up," walking the remainder of the distance she pulled the door open, looking over her shoulder back at the sorceresses. "You slipped up sweetie,"

**Kenzi and Iel's Loft **

_'One down.' _Kenzi stared down at the text from her best-friend a frustrated sigh escaping her. Shoving the phone back into her jean pocket she let her feet fall from the table onto the floor.

"Whats up babe?" he asked from 'his' chair eyes focused on the soccer game, beer in hand.

"Nothing," she shook her head earning a nod from him. "I—mean I—don't know,"

"What is it?" reaching over he muted the television his attention going to her.

"I—don't think I can tell **you** this,"

"Ha, you can tell me anything you know that."

"I don' think this. I don't even know what I'm doing and I can't put you in this position. I can't-"

"Whoa-whoa just chill a moment, take a breath and tell me what's up." sliding from the chair over beside her in one swift movement. Placing his drink on the table. "You and me babe, whatever this is I got you,"

"Okay," she let out a soft sigh her shaky hands nervously balling and unballing. "In twenty years I've never sided with anyone but Bo with anyone but her and Lauren. I've always put her first and you know I love her. You know that right?" she looked up hopeful earning a nod. "You must think I'm ape-shit right now and who knows I probably am but-maybe it's because I don't wanna die," she looked up again to face him tears in her eyes. "Maybe it's because I don't want to lose you or—maybe I just-if I'm honest with myself I really believe in this. Believe in Lauren and what she's going to do-"

"Why are you crying then?" his words soft features stern trying to read her.

"Cause in order for us to be okay, for Lauren to-i have to betray my best-friend, betray my sister,"

"Why did you think I couldn't-"

"Because you're the Light Ash, you're a great guy who does what's right and you're just as much of a family member to Bo as anybody."

"I see," he looked over at the T.V for a moment his face going blank until suddenly a soft, smile came over him. Turning back to her his hand cupping her moist cheek. "I am SO, SO happy that you feel this way. You don't even know,"

"Wh-at?" she sniffled leaning into his touch.

"I was afraid when you found out I was helping Koari you'd be pissed, that we would have some difficulties but you see. You really see,"

"Y-yeah," she choked on the simple word as he leaned in capturing her lips with a quick peck. "Bo is waiting until after the ascension she's hoping once the-once it's done then she can convince her to-I don't know really. Go back to how she was or something, she was like a mad woman when she told me. I think she's gonna try something on Koari too."

"When? Now?"

"No, hating it or not she knows Koari is Lauren's best chance of survival."

"I'm so happy," he let out shaking his head smile ear to ear a joy radiating off of him like a kid on Christmas. "it's okay baby, it's for the best." standing up he pulled his phone from his back pocket. "Tell you what let me warn her and then I'll make you some chocolate chip pancakes with a bottle of that expensive syrup you like so much."

"You're the best." she sniffled again a weak smile on her lips as she watched him vanish down the hall toward their bedroom. Her smile replaced with a scowl once he was out of sight, using the sleeves of her shirt to wipe the remaining tears away.

**Compound Main Hall A**

_'It was him, deserve a award for that performance. Or at least a big bottle of jack.'_

A sadden smirk played at his lips as he read the text, pushing back the wave of conflicting emotions. Quickly deleting the text and shoving it in his back pocket as he saw his sister turn from the right coming toward him. Taking off toward her his steps heavy yet quick enough that the numerous staff members took notice.

"You're like a fuckin' STD, no matter how hard I try you just won't go away." her smirk was greeted with a heavy right hook from him a blow that sent her slamming into the wall. Wasting no time he grabbed her by the back of the neck holding her in place while delivering four blows to her kidneys before she was able to break free throwing him down the hall sliding across the floor. A group of on lookers quickly parting scurrying out of the way. Jumping up blocking a blow from her, as she did the same until the two were going blow for blow. The crowd mumbling amongst themselves none of them brave enough to announce who they were rooting for. Most saying how 'someone' should call Koari or Markus. It wasn't more then five minutes before the elevator at the end of the hall opened, a fuming Koari storming down the hall toward them.

_'She's took the bait, I'll hold her up but it won't be for long.' _the succubus waited for the word SEND to cross the screen before deleting the message. Looking up just in time to see the sorceress grabbing her son by the back of the neck.

"Remove your hand from my son or lose it," she order walking toward them the on lookers making a collective noise. Reaching down she grabbed the Fae by the wrist pulling her close to herself. Leaning down her lips practically touching to woman's ear. "Go ahead and try me," Koari's eyes danced over the rather large crowd, an amused smile coming over her.

"You win this round but in less then forty-eight hours the game changes," letting her body relax she bowed her head giving Bo no choice to let go. "My apologizes. I was simply trying to break up the fight is all." she turned to Sean who was leaning against the wall opposite his sister, blood pouring from his nose. "My Prince I meant no disrespect." she bowed again.

**Bo and Lauren's Loft/4 Hours Later**

Bo sat on the couch to the left with Kenzi both fidgeting nervously as Sean sat opposite them trying his best not to show anything but a cool and calm front. Each of their eyes taking turns dancing amongst themselves and to the clock that hung on the top of the wall just above the opening in the kitchen. The room so quite if a pin were to drop it would have echoed, each passing second only making it worse. At first there was some small talk but after thirty minutes of pointlessness slowly they had seemed to lose their words so when the ding of the elevator went off the group couldn't help but jump.

"I-" Markus paused seeing the group shaking their heads. Sean bringing his index finger to his lips then pointing to his ear before pointing down the hall toward the bedrooms. "I don't mean to intrude I just wanted to see how Sean was."

"I'm fine," he answered quickly while leaning over the back of the couch looking down the hall trying to see if his sister was there.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there but I was attending to matter concerning your mother," he pulled a small, cylinder vile from his jacket pocket. Holding it between his index finger and thumb a dark blue liquid swirling around inside. Giving a half nod as he tilted it back and forth.

"It's perfectly okay," the succubus couldn't help but smile reaching out toward him. "Perfectly fine." her hand closed around the vile as she breathed a soft sigh of relief for the first time in a long time there was hope.


	16. Truthfully

**Chapter Sixteen : Truthfully...**

"What are you doing?" her words laced with a mixture of sleep and disappointment. Raising her head from the arm of the couch looking through blurry vision at her wife who stood still staring at the blank screen of the television. "Wha-"

"I live here,"

"Hm," grumbling to herself she let her eyes drift back up to the ceiling. "Didn't expect you back until sometime tomorrow night is all."

"It's four-thirty in the morning tech-"

"Fine. Then I didn't expect you back until sometime **tonight**,"

"I heard there was an incident today,"

"I bet you did."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning," sighing realizing she wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep she forced herself into a sitting position. "I know you and Koari are BFFs. I so much as sneeze to aggressively and you're getting a call."

"Breaking into her house is more then a sneeze,"

"You own all of this therefore by law I own all of this thus it's not technically breaking in."

"Therefore? Thus?"

"What can I say I've had some time on my hands," standing up she straightened her spaghetti strapped tee and sweats. "Dictionary seemed like a good read-I was wrong."

"The dictionary seemed like a good read-to you?" her brow raised for the first time her eyes shifting from the screen to the succubus.

"Like I said I was wrong," her jaw tightened eyes narrowing not appreciating the tone coming from the blonde. "We can't all be scholars Lauren,"

"Suppose you're right,"

"If you plan on doing something then do it, otherwise back down." Lauren's eyes narrowed brow raising not having the patience or energy to play coy.

"Honestly Bo I don't care if you broke into her house, I don't even care if you killed her-I don't care."

"Now you tell me," her snort masked by a chuckle as she walked around the coffee table making sure to keep distance between the two of them as she went to the kitchen.

Pulling the oldest bottle of red wine they had from the fridge, next two glasses. They weren't wine glasses but were to fancy to be considered regular. She figured to make it through this day they'd need a lot more then any mannered wine glass could offer. She could feel those piercing, green orbs boring a hole in the back of her head as she shuffled around the kitchen that was until there was an obscure sound that came from outside. She couldn't be a hundred percent sure that Lauren had looked away at the noise after all she didn't have eyes in the back of her head. And to be honest it was just a feeling, just something people said no one was ever really sure that someone was watching them, they couldn't be. Taking the chance she carefully let her hand drop to her side pulling the small vile from her pocket.

"Interesting," Lauren let out more to herself then to her wife as she looked out the window into the darkness searching for the culprit of the interruption.

"Must'a been a bird."

"Must of," turning to face her wife who was now at arms length holding two glasses of wine full to the rim, the glass in her right hand extended just slightly.

"It's just wine Lauren,"

"I can list over a dozen rulers who were killed with just 'wine',"

"Then don't take it," she pulled her hand back taking a step backward until Lauren reached out grabbing the glass from her left hand. "You're welcome," she snarked taking a sip while walking toward the couch.

"Stop." slowly the succubus turned back around. "You know me, know how my mind works more or less,"

"More on the less side lately but sure,"

"You would know I would suspect something, that I would take the opposite of whatever you offered." taking the three steps to close the distance she took the succubus' glass and passed her's back in one swift maneuver. "Thank you," taking a step back she took a drink eyes focusing in on her wife over the rim.

"Just wine Lauren," smirking she took a gulp, wiggling her eyebrows playfully. "Paranoid much?"

"I prefer the term careful,"

"Serial killers prefer the term artists but doesn't change what they are," waiting a second for the words to sink in she gave a wink, picking up the half empty bottle of warm wine from the coffee table not feeling like doubling back into the kitchen for the fresh liquor. Smiling to herself heading into the darkness of the hall making sure to add a little extra sway to her hips.

If she was honest with herself she wasn't exactly sure what she was doing, what she thought was going to happen. She could bait her wife with all the hip swaying and 'eye-sex' she could muster out convincingly but would Lauren take it? Did she want Lauren to take it? This wasn't her anymore. She hadn't played undercover in years in fact she hadn't even had a real fight in years up until this past week with Lauren. And if she was sticking to her new found honesty streak beating her wife wasn't as easy as she played it off to be.

Walking straight to the bed she turned taking at seat at the edge eyes focused on her wife who hung a decent distance back but none the less was making her way toward her. The blonde's walk slow, steady each step seeming to have meaning. Not that she would ever admit it to anyone even herself but there was something so sexual, so enthralling about Lauren like this. Something so raw and dangerous that happened to wake her animalistic nature she had spent so long trying to bury.

_***** "Okay well—I'm going to go," Markus let out awkwardly for the first time in his life feeling like a dork. Slowly he make his way back to the elevator as the succubus followed Sean and Kenzi beginning to make pointless small talk. "You think they'll pull it off?"**_

_**"What? Talking? Have you ever seen those two together they make run on sentences of run on sentences, borrowing the fact Danni doesn't come out we should be good." **_

"_**Alright. So what the hell do I do with this?" she held the vile up to the light.**_

"_**Give it to her,"**_

"_**No shit, but how? How much?"**_

_**"All of it I'm assuming-"**_

_**"Assuming? Really that's what we're going with here?"**_

"_**I beat the shit outta people, I find people, I make people disappear. No where on my resume does it say chemist, pharmacist or even drug dealer."**_

_**"Perfect." shoving the vile in her pocket while running her free hand through her hair she leaned against the wall. "Do you even know how it works?"**_

"_**It'll counteract the ravenroot. She admitted to that being how she's got Lauren under control right?"**_

"_**Something like that,"**_

"_**Something like that?" he took a sharp breath turning to her.**_

"_**More or less,"**_

"_**Look this shit will counteract ravenroot hopefully giving her enough time to gain some composer or giving you enough time to do what you gotta do. If this is how Koari has been speeding along the change then we're good."**_

_**"And if it's not?"**_

_**"Then all we did is piss off one powerful, practically unkillable Fae Hybrid"**_

"_**Great," *****_

"What do you see when you look at me?" the soft spoken question brought her back to reality. She swallowed the lump in her throat as her pain-filled eyes ran over her wife's features. She couldn't lie anymore this was her wife, there was no more distinction between the woman before her and **her **Lauren. They were one in the same, maybe they always were. Maybe this was who Lauren was underneath everything. If you pealed away at her layer by layer maybe this is what was left. Everyone had a demon inside of themselves Bo knew that better then most and maybe the woman standing before her had just let her's win. "A monster? A killer? Sadistic? Evil?"

"I see," her lips were parted with every intention of answering yet her words had seemed to vanish. "I see my wife. And if I look really close- I see myself."

"Yourself?"

"Yeah," snorting she let her eyes fall to her wife's feet, taking a much needed gulp finishing off her glass. "What's inside of me, what I can be. Hell what I am if I would ever allow myself to be,"

"Hm," this time it was her turn to take a drink, her lips curling into a smile. "You must hate me,"

"No,"

"No? Bo I've never met someone who hated what they were-hated themselves more then you. To see me everyday now, to look at me and see yourself-like you're starring into a mirror-"

"I don't hate you Lauren. I did for a bit until I came to a realization,"

"And that would be?"

"That you're weak." the three words spoken flatly had more of a blow to the Queen then any strike. The once amused, accomplished smile removing itself from her lips. "I use to think you were the strongest person I had ever met. Man, woman. Human, Fae. I had never met someone who had been through so much in their life and came out like you. Who came out better and better each time, who made everyone they had ever met better just for knowing them. Who never wavered in the face of fear. Never buckled in the face of trouble. Courage, humility, faith,-but to see what you've become. To see how you gave up when you had more then ever to fight for? Yeah—you're weak,"

"Careful," she warned taking a step in, narrow eyes burning through the succubus who looked up at her teary eyed.

"Or what? You'll kill me? Go ahead," she let the bottle and glass go from her grip as she stood. "Come on," without breaking eye contact she took her wife's glass from her hand dropping it to the floor. "Kill me Lauren, I know you plan to. I Know Koari is whispering it too you every chance she can. I know you've been contemplating it. I see it in your eyes—I have for a while now."

_***** "Come on," Bo mouthed as she waved Kenzi toward her as she leaned out of the elevator just enough to see. Wasting no time Sean reached for the remote turning ESPN on, the volume overly loud no enough to cause his sister to investigate but enough to mask the ding of the elevator. **_

"_**We good?"**_

"_**Possibly," the little human hit the red button halting the elevator. "I want you to understand something Kenz I got her talking but-it wasn't what we needed not really. I think—Markus thinks we got it but-"**_

_**"Man I missed this," she said through a forced smile chuckling at her best-friend's inquisitive glare. "Us going into a suicide mission with little to no idea what we're getting our dumbass' into. It's been a bit kinda missed that rush of fear and crazy, super-human adrenaline." **_

_**"This isn't-"**_

_**"A joke? No it isn't. Hale is dead and Iel is—Iel needs to be staring opposite Jack Nicholson in One Flew Over The Coocoo's Nest remake. And I know I'm not blood but Danni is my family-Sean is my family. Lauren is my family too,"**_

"_**I wasn't saying-"**_

_**"This is it Bo. You and Sean are all I got left and I know that in less then twenty-four hours I might not have either of you. In less then twenty-four hours Danni and Lauren-" she used the back of her hand to wipe the slow falling tears. "Inappropriate quips are all I got at the moment,"**_

"_**Do they help?"**_

_**"No, but it's what I got."**_

_**"Kenz I don't know what's going to go down tomorrow. You can sit this one out-"**_

_**"Pfft. Be-yotch you wouldn't make it ten seconds without me,"**_

_**"Yeah," her soft laugh covered the escaping whimper as she pulled the tiny human into a hug. "You're probably right." *****_

"You're right," Bo just smiled weakly not knowing what else to do. "But then I came to realization that if I kill you I couldn't play with you," she ran the back of her fingers against her wife's cheek. "And what fun would that be?"

"D-do you hate me?"

"Yes," there was no hesitation in the reply and that more then answer hurt her.

"Why?"

"Because," leaning in lips hovering over her ear. "You're keeping what's left of my humanity alive," the succubus' eyes closed tears slipping through her eyelids. "And for that..." her kiss was beyond brutal, the pain only being amplified by the fact she could taste blood filling her mouth. Lauren's hands on each side of her head holding her in place but she wasn't going to fight. She knew this was about dominance and there was no need to fight anymore Lauren had that. It was about pain in more ways then one and Lauren was succeeding at that too. It was about power and it wasn't long into the kiss that the Queen had showed her's taking Bo's chi at an alarming rate.

It was mere seconds before her body began to respond on it's own trying to get away from the deadly kiss. And only seconds after that, that her eyes flew open her body falling onto the bed. She knew she was still alive there was too much pain to be dead. Her eyes focused up on the ceiling a specific little hole that had been made by herself one night on a childish bet from her wife. The simple insignificant memory causing more pain then it was worth.

_***** Bo looked between the two glasses and the wine bottle her eyes dancing furiously over them knowing she only had moments to make a decision. In fact she had probably waited to long as it was. She could poor it into the bottle but it was such a big bottle for such a little amount not to mention what effect would it have on herself. She could poor it into a single glass but she couldn't risk Lauren taking the wrong one. **_

_**'Here goes nothing,' she thought to herself as brought the vile to her lips letting the disgusting liquid coat the inside of her mouth. Poring the wine she let the vile drop into the sink. Picking up the glasses she put on her most suddenly seductive grin turning to find Lauren looking out of the window. *****_

Truthfully she didn't know if this would work, in total honesty she could have screwed everything by doing this. Truthfully by baiting her wife she could have just forfeited her own life over. Truthfully the feeling of her wife's body and mouth on her skin was a disgusting mixture of repulsive and exhilarating. Truthfully she had seriously contemplated both the ideas of being okay with giving in completely to her 'demon' and being completely okay with having to kill her wife. Truthfully it didn't matter what happened anymore because she had given in.

Given in to the truth that no matter how tonight played out there was no more happy ending in the cards for them. There was no scenario in which everything would be okay. There was no scenario in which would fix everything and erase the pain this 'hurricane' had caused. No matter who lived or died, who gave in to their 'demon' and who continued to fight the truth was there was no fixing this. She would never be the same, no one or anything would ever be the same. Every memory was tainted with blood, with pain, with deceit. Every emotion, every thought she had now was tainted with a darkness, a depraved nature she never knew existed within herself.

Truthfully in the deepest, darkest places within herself the best scenario would be the one in which it was all over. Over for all of them and to hell with the rest of the world Fae and human alike. Let them find a new silent hero to sacrifice everything time and time again for-nothing. But that was if she was being truthful and if she had one overall flaw it was her inability to be completely honest.


	17. Dancing With The Devil

A.N. Okay guys here we go last three, this one which is short is serving as a prelude to the end and should answer one or two questions. The next chapter which will be a long one to wrap everything up with hopefully bang or two and then the epilogue. There is one or two references to the older stories here if you didn't read it's not a big deal doesn't really matter just in case who go "who the hell is that?" OR "when the hell was that?" figured I'd tell you know and save that confusion. Thank you always for the reviews and as always look forward to hearing your input it's been especially fun hearing everyone's opinion on who should kill koari and why.

**Chapter Seventeen : Dancing With The Devil**

"_Brothers and sisters tonight we shall morn the death of our Queen and celebrate the birth of our God,"_

Never more then in this moment had Iel's voice sounded so frightening, so haunting. In all the years she had known this man, this level headed and fair man. This man who her children had known as their Uncle. Who she had come to think of as her 'brother-in-law'. Never in all these years had she ever feared him, never had she thought he was capable of anything other then following the Light Fae laws. Following her wife's laws which were often in favor of humans, of justness and truth. But now in this moment he wasn't the man she had come to know, not the man she had come to believe he was. No this man standing in front of her speaking of a new 'God' and calling a room full of blood thirsty Dark Fae brothers and sisters was something new. Something to be feared.

"_Who will cleanse this forsaken land of the impurity that has plagued it for far to long."_

They were deep beneath the compound in the catacombs which was reason enough to be scared. The space was like most under here though this particular one was long rather then wide. Instead of having one door it had four double sized door openings. One where she stood now in the back having the full view and three other equally large openings off to her right all of which were evenly spaced and divided by two foot wide columns. There were only nine torches burning to light the space which surprisingly did a nice job of. At the start of the room facing her was a five inch step up from the rest of the ground where Iel stood directly in the middle of. On the wall behind him a large carving of an old, Gothic cross upside down with four smaller symbols near each of the corners. With what there was no mistaking for dried blood smeared over the entire surface some places more then others.

"_The rivers will run red with the impurest blood and the ground fed with their unworthy corpses."_

It was a temple of some sort though there were no pews or benches just space for the worshipers to stand. And stand they did with four rows of four across on both sides with a six foot space in between them serving as an aside down the middle. All of which were barefoot, shirtless and wearing black pants which she was sure had to have been supplied by Koari or Iel since every single pair was the same material with the exact same shade of a deep almost jet black.

"_We will return to what we once were. To what we were supposed to be. A pure and superior species above ALL of creation,"_

She had known for some time these Fae weren't like the rest. These weren't Light nor Dark, no these were some perverse cult who had twisted the darkest of the Dark traditions and chopped the Light's teaching into something terrifying. Traditions, laws, cultures, religions were never something she wanted a part of. Never something she payed much attention to either but in this moment seeing how these people had twisted and turned these things into their own only added an extra knot to her stomach.

"_No creature that flys above, who swims the waters, who slithers under the earth or walks it shall be over us again. **WE ARE THE ONE TRUE CREATION**. And after tonight there will be no other,"_

The crowd collectively roared at his statement, his hands raising reviling in the growing wildness. Quickly the collective yelling turned into collective chanting in some language she couldn't recognize. Something in which she found odd considering in the past few years having to be the dutiful wife traveling near every country. Socializing night after night she had become quite adapt at recognizing different languages even different dialects but this one was completely foreign to her. It wasn't long after the chanting begun that Kenzi walked down the aisle until meeting Iel who took her hand and led her to the left side of altar just off of the step. Next was Danni and Sean who walked side by side, the onlookers dipping their heads as the pair made their way standing opposite Kenzi and Iel. Then Koari swayed down after them walking up onto the step, turning to face the crowd before taking another three steps back assumingly giving enough room for them to stand when they reached her.

_**'I want you to understand that there is no guarantee that Lauren will be Lauren and if she's not then there is a chance that you may need to kill her,'**_

The sound of Sasha's voice echoing those words through her head made her chest tighten. The taste of bile quickly rising up her throat assaulting her mouth. It had been so long since the Ancient Fae had uttered those words, so long since that woman had even been alive. Had been so long since she had even thought about her but yet the sentence rang just as true tonight as it did then. It's the same threat, the same warning and the same decision to be made. Now this she thought was irony at it's finest.

She let her eyes drop to the ground where her bare feet were coated in the golden dust, her toes curled slightly at the cold, dampness of the floor. She knew it was cold and the fact that she was not only barefoot but shirtless as well didn't help the matter. She found it interesting her body still reacted even though her mind had become numb to her surroundings half of a rant back. Taking a shallow breath the shine of her wedding-band grabbed her attention.

"Did you know that I loved you from the first moment I laid eyes on you," Lauren's near inaudible whisper grabbed her full attention though she couldn't tear her eyes away from her ring. "In reality it only takes a matter of seconds to fall in love with someone though I never believed it. But **that** moment you stole my heart, my soul-my humanity." flashes of that moment in history came flooding back like a tidal wave. She could remember every word spoken, every touch, every feeling and thought. "Do you know when the first time I knew you loved me was?"

"Wh-when,"

"The day when you saved me from the Lich,"

By the time the succubus looked up the entire room was staring back at them while Lauren had begun to take her first step in giving her no choice but to follow. Each row dropping to their knees as they past them. In union the two stepped up on to the altar their presence making Koari bow before them. Slowly they turned to face the bowing crowd though their heads were raised eyes locked on them.

Bo had let her mind drift off somewhere even she wasn't aware of as she stood still next to her wife and she watched Markus bring two young girls no older then fifteen or sixteen in forcing them onto their knees before all the while Koari continued to speak on in long winded riddles and blood-lusting prophecies. It wasn't until the sight of one of the girls doubling over at Lauren's hand brought her back into reality. Swallowing the thump in her throat she watched the blood begin to puddle around the girl's body pulling her into a trance.

She could see Kenzi and Markus out of the corner of one eye neither having an expression of any kind something she thought was impressive since she had pegged Kenzi to be the one to snap under the pressure of this. And to the other side she could see her children. Danni who couldn't have looked more excited if she tried and Sean who just stood there watching. He wasn't excited or happy nor was he sad or upset. He wasn't in a trance or in disbelief but just looking on as though this was an everyday occurrence.

Lauren didn't bother looking at her as she handed the ceremonial silver blade, that had the handle of a snakes head a single tiny, red stone for an eye. Taking the step forward she reached around one hand over the girl's forehead holding her in place as the other placed the tip of the blade to her neck. This wasn't like Lauren's reason for doing so. After she killed this girl she wouldn't ascend. She wouldn't get new abilities and suddenly have her humanity shut off or anything else. No. This was simply the final test of loyalty to show the world, or who had been deemed important that she was loyal. That she had taken a dive off the deep end and there was no returning. To reaffirm her commitment to her wife, to bless their 'new marriage' in blood.

Taking a breath she took in the look of subtle fear in her alliance's eyes, and the look of excitement in the rest of the onlookers. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. This wasn't what the plan had been. Their plan hadn't worked so they were supposed to move to plan B. Kill Lauren before she transcended or die trying, that was the plan. That was the plan. The right, just and moral thing to do. Yet in the second she brought the blade to the girl's throat she hesitated.

She didn't hesitate because she was afraid or was revving herself up for what would most likely be her last battle but because she wondered what would happen if she followed suit and gave in. Wondered if she would be able to turn off her humanity after all so many succubi she had met had to a degree so why couldn't she? Wondered if the fight was really worth it anymore. Wondered if her dying along side her family and friends at the hand of her wife and daughter was worth it. Wondered if she could be **this** person.

At some point in all of her wondering her hand had made the decision for her as she first felt the girl along with the knife slip from her hands. Blinking furiously as though it would change the sight in front of her she took steps back until she felt Koari's hand on her shoulder.

"Congrats Bo," she whispered through a sickening smile. "You're not going to want to miss this,"

Lauren dropped to her knees heavily every muscle in her body constricting. Tremors of pain coursing through her as she began to shake. Tilting her head she looked at Bo with an indescribable look moments later blackness started to take over her eyes starting at the corners and spreading until they resembled Akuma's. It wasn't long after that, that Lauren doubled over catching herself with her hands slamming against the ground as her body continued to tremble.

Bo stepped to the side removing Koari's grip on her shoulder as she took long, deep breaths her eyes never leaving her wife's body unable to even contemplate looking up to face her son or best-friend. She had no answer for why she did it or when exactly her mind had made itself up. She didn't even have recollection of doing it so how could she have an explanation. She wasn't even sure how she felt. There was guilt but there wasn't. There was pain and disgust but then again there wasn't. There was a strange sense of relief but also a sense of panic. Frozen like a statue she just watched and waited something she had become a professional at. She could be okay with this. She could be okay with the decision in time. She really thought she could. After all humanity was over rated.

_**'You saved me from the Lich,' **_the six words began repeating in her mind each time Lauren's voice growing louder and louder until it drowned out the roaring crowd and even the pounding from beneath her own chest. Replaying again and again like it was a question she knew the answer to but had forgotten. It couldn't have been longer then a single minute but the sentence must have repeated near a thousand times by now each time a growing weight adding to the words. And on the thousandth and seven time the words echoed Lauren's face popped into the forefront of her mind. Not of before, not of when they met or even the memory the words referred to but of just minutes ago. Minutes ago as she watched something take over her wife. Lauren's unfamiliar expression she didn't recognize at first since it was one that had hardly been seen in months.

"Oh God," the hushed words escaped her as on the thousandth and thirty-first time she understood. Understood the subtle emphases on the word 'saved'. Understood the context of not only the confession but the memory. Understood what the unfamiliar expression was. Understood what she had just done.


	18. Who Really Won

**Chapter Eighteen : Who Really Won**

She stood frozen or at least she thought she was frozen but in reality her body had slowly began to tremble. Fist it was just a slight twitch in her hand and then the next until it was her whole body. She knew it wasn't more then a minute maybe two at the most but to her time seemed to be standing still.

Lauren was already changing but into what? She couldn't fathom the answer. Had she been the one to do this? Was she the reason this was happening? Did she miss Lauren telling her something? Slipping her some clue that she was still alive inside? Did she miss it or did she ignore it was the real question. All this time had she herself been slowly slipping into her own darkness? Had she subconsciously made up her mind to give in long ago and just never realized it?

Those were the questions running through her mind as she stared down at her wife's trembling, sweat drenched body. Those where the questions that she fared the answers too. Though in reality in this moment those answers didn't matter. No in **this** moment with her in conscious mind knowing what waited for her on either side of the spectrum of her choices there was only one question, one fact that mattered. What would she choose to do in **this** moment?

Letting her eyelids flutter shut stray tears just slipping past them as she brought her face up to the crowd. Inhaling sharply she held the unneeded breath as her lips parted. For a long second there was nothing the world had slipped away from her. And then it returned crashing into her like freight-train while she stood in the middle of a puddle being stuck by lighting. Her eyelids flew open having a mind of their own, her body trembling again though this time it was for a reason other then fear. She saw it happening more as if she was watching the situation unfold from outside her body rather then that it was herself doing this.

Long, red streams of chi were being pulled from deep with in the 'worshipers' bodies and pouring into her. The rush was a high unlike anything she had experienced before or even imagined. The strongest high she had ever gotten was from her wife not long ago. Normally her wife's chi since changing into a hybrid was something to desire but since falling deeper into her 'darkness' it had become indescribable. The streams slowly came to a stop and as they did she felt herself returning to her body but things felt different. She felt different.

"Come on," Iel whispered frantically as he pulled on Kenzi's arm who jerked against his hold. "What are you doing? Come on!"

"What it's not everything you imagined?"

"Bitch," he growled out eyes widening as the realization that he had been played set in. Tightening his hold on her wrist with his left hand he raised his right, something that caused her eyes to squeeze shut on instinct.

"You should rethink that," the sound of Sean's warning caused her eyes to shoot open. Her nephew stood off to her side his jaw clenched as he gripped the Ash's wrist so tightly she could hear bones cracking. "Smart," his grip releasing as Iel released his.

"Sean I got him," the Queen's son turned at the familiar voice, Markus already heading towards the back of the 'room' where Iel had retreated to. "I won't have a chance against your sister." his eyes shifted from his mother's personal guard up to the alter where both Koari and Danni had fled from. Giving a nod he ran after them while Markus went after Iel, Kenzi close behind.

"Lauren," her voice an uncertain whisper as her shaky hand reached out just barely making contact with with her wife's shoulder before the blonde swatted the touch away. Standing up wasting no time she threw series of sloppy punches all of which despite being caught off guard Bo was able to duck. "Lauren what are you doing?" lazily deflecting another series of blows she maneuvered herself behind the Queen hopping off the alter. "Lauren stop it," quickly growing impatient with the charade she delivered one quick, half-hearted kick to her wife's stomach. "Enough!" the order slipping through a clenched jaw as she looked down at her doubled over wife. "Enough dammit! Enough!"

"Do it."

"What?!" she wasn't completely sure why she was still yelling it wasn't necessary. Their surroundings had become almost silent. Lauren had stayed still on her knees looking up at her with a blank expression. There was no real reason to continue to yell but then again she had no real reason for anything that she had done for a long time now.

"Do it," the blonde's brow fixed into a weak scowl. "Do it." she repeated this time with more volume as she lunged herself off the ground at Bo. Her shoulder slamming into her wife's ribs as they went crashing into the ground. Not wasting a moments time Lauren's hands found the succubus' shoulders holding her down. An attempt that failed as the brunette effortlessly flipped them, one hand pressing down on her chest holding her still as she raised her right hand in a tightly balled fist. "Do it! Do it dammit! Finish it!" Bo's jaw relaxed her fist loosening but not dropping as she stared down at her wife, the realization setting in what she was ordering her to do. "Do it!"

"You-" Bo couldn't help the snort that engulfed the rest of her words. Weakly shaking her head she released her grip rolling off of the pleading blonde. "You're unbelievable. Wh—when did you become so weak?" her tone had returned to normal as she brought herself to her feet. "When did you become so pathetic? God Lauren—when did you become this—this—person?" Lauren lunged again this time grabbing a hold of Bo's wrist, a strong grip the hyped up succubus simply shrugged off. "You want to die so damn bad-do it your damn self."

**Unknown-Tombs-Corridor**

"You good?" he asked looking over his shoulder back at Kenzi who was trailing.

"Yeah. Amazing."

"Hate to lose you down here," his sarcasm only emphasized by his forced snort.

"Bite me-" spinning around at the abrupt silence he found the human on the ground. Her body propped up against the wall unconscious with steady stream of blood dripping from her temple. His attention quickly shifting to Iel who stood over her.

"It doesn't have to be like this,"

"You really think the Queen is going to let you live Markus? It was a nice light show what the succubus pulled off but it was too late."

"Can you be sure," taking a few steps backward giving Iel no choice but to follow trying to put some distance between them and the injured woman. "Can you really be sure that Bo would lose? Better question, can you be sure Lauren changed?"

"It doesn't really matter—well not for you anyway,"

"Why's that?"

"Cause you won't live long enough to find out,"

**Tombs-Sacrificial Room**

"Shit," Bo mumbled to herself as she stumbled into the room. The cool, rough ground beginning to take it's toll on the soft skin of her feet. At first she didn't feel much of anything as she searching down hall after hall trying to find Danni or who she was really hoping for Koari. But as the minutes past her high began to fade much like her anger allowing guilt and self-doubt to return.

She wanted to go back and check on Lauren. Wanted to make sure she was okay and mentally stable. She wanted to chase after Sean and make sure he was safe, to get him far away from here. She wanted to find Kenzi and get her to safety or at least make sure she was with someone to protect her. Like always she wanted a lot of things but none of that mattered anymore as her last turn into what she expected to be another vacant room turned out to be what she was searching for. Taking small, cautious steps into the room her bright blue eyes locked with Koari's. The small woman just stood in the middle of the room giving her best impression of a statue. Even her breaths so small, so short her chest barely rose.

"Your hiding skills suck,"

"Who said I was hiding?"

"Well you do got me there but considering the second things took a turn all I saw was you scurrying away with your tail between your legs. When people do that they tend to hide."

"Hm,"

"Hm? Really? That's all you got?" her brow raised as she took another two steps forward. Her fists clenching and clenching, her anger returning like a speeding built only intensifying every second that past. "You're about to die and all you can muster is hm? No witty comment or vulgar insult? Not even going to ask if your Queen is alive?"

"God,"

"I'm sorry?"

"You still think she is merely a Queen another example of just how simple minded you are,"

"Riiiiight. And this is another example of just how bat-shit crazy you are," the succubus' amused yet somewhat horrified smirk slowly retreated as she saw something change in the woman's demeanor. She couldn't describe it, couldn't put a finger on exactly why she wasn't feeling so confident anymore or what sent the chill down her spine.

Her sudden hesitation was justified as the ground beneath her feet began to burn. Taking a step back instinctively though it didn't matter as the ground only grew hotter. The walls like the ground beginning to shake first a small tremble that quickly grew enough to make it hard for her to keep her footing. Feeling she was left with no option but to retreat she spun around leaping for what was once the door was now just another sealed wall.

"Is that your tail I see between your legs?"

Koari's voice rung in her ears echoing like a church-bell manically being drummed. Stumbling back around the woman was still standing still but with every blink of the succubus' eyes the sorceress' face changed. First the face of a rabid rottweiler, second the face of a cobra. The third and final face was her own only her eyes were empty, completely void of any trace of color. Trying to grasp her surroundings she lost her footing sending her crashing to her knees. Supporting her weight with her left hand she used her right to reach back pushing up the leg of her pants. A hist escaping her as she ripped the small blade she had taped to her calf. The small, unintentional noise of pain being split between the tape pulling off her skin and the tip of the blade ripping through her flesh as she freed it. Letting out an angry yell she held the blade up at the air towards the roof, a roof that no longer existed. What was once the roof was now a sky of fire. Several large, black, winged figures violently flying around her like vultures circling a carcases.

**Tombs-Thrown Room**

Sean's body slammed into the roof before dropping to the ground. Her bare torso a mixture of fresh and dried blood with a good amount of sand clumping in the areas his blood had dried. There was no denying that between him and his sister she was the more advanced. Sure he had been older, bigger and probably even stronger then her but she had a natural ability he didn't. She had the quickness and agility of a cat mixed with the rage and tolerance for pain as the Hulk. Every blow, every drop of blood that spilled from herself only egged her on. His arms wobbled as he tried to push himself up a task he was helped with when she grabbed a fistful of hair pulling him up to his knees.

"Danielle,"

"Mother-" she swallowed the lump in her throat. Her eyes moved up her mother's body to her eyes that were no longer black and vast as they had been at the ceremony. Nor were they the bright piercing green that had become a normal. Feeling her heart sink in her chest she gave a yank to the back of her brother's head the realization slowly setting in that the woman in front of her was her mother. Her real mother, the one who wanted peace and clung to the memory of her human life. This woman in front of her was no longer the mother who supported her, and shared a love for this depraved.

"Let him go,"

"Let him go. Let him go." she repeated tauntingly as she jerked his head back and forth. "Always about him."

"Danielle please-"

"Please? Please?! God's don't use the word please! They don't know it!"

"Is that what this is about for you? You believe their twisted, depraved fantasies? Their sick, re-writings of ancient Fae prophecies mixed with their diluted re-writings of the Bible?"

"It's not diluted!" jerking her wrist pulling his head back again.

"Maybe. Maybe not. To be honest I was never much for prophecies of any kind and the last time I read the Bible was in college for a required class. Maybe they are right and this is how it's meant to be."

"It is!"

"Okay. There is just one problem Danni," Lauren paused taking a breath as she took steps in for the first time stopping only when her daughter pulled Sean's head back further. "All of this, everything you've done has nothing to do with prophecies or God or anyone else. It's all been about me. Me and Sean and yourself. That's it."

"You're wrong!" her jaw clenched eyes shifting from her mother to her trademark blade that laid on the floor half way between the two of them.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry?!" she snorted shaking her head, eyes rolling as tears began to build. "Sorry?! You aren't worthy of the power! You aren't worthy!"

"N-no I'm not. I—I'm not worthy to be your mother's wife. I'm not worthy to be the Queen of the Fae. And I'm sure as hell not worthy to be his and your mother. I've failed you all so—so much. There is nothing I can ever say to fix this. I've hid from the truth for so long about everything. Hid from my failures and my fears and I gave up. I gave up so long ago for so many reasons that now they just seem like excuses and if I'm honest that's all they are. It's all they ever were. I'm sorry you thought I loved him more then you-"

"Shut up!" pulling his head back further she wrapped her free hand around his throat just under his chin.

"I didn't." her voice cracked as she felt her own tears building, taking a single step forward. "I never loved him more then you. In fact I didn't want him-when I was pregnant with him with everything that was happening I didn't. But you—well I was dying and I fought your mother and everyone else for your life. I was ready to die for you."

"Mom," it was a broken barely audible sob from Sean as tears slipped from his eyes.

"There wasn't a day were I didn't think of you the same amount I thought of him. There wasn't a day where I wasn't as proud of you as I was of him. I had just as many pictures and videos and memories. He is my son and you are my daughter the two of you have always been equal to me. Equal in love and equal in my failings to you."

"Enough!"

"I don't know why but me and him just got along better. It was just easier to talk to him and-it just was I have no explanation for it."

"Cause you liked him better!"

"Maybe-maybe I did. Maybe he reminded me of your mother—that infallible goodness inside of him. That heart that no matter what will shine bright and remain true. The one who no matter how lost they get will always find their way. Who will never give up. Because the truth is that no matter how much we get along or how much he likes the things I like-he isn't like me. No-you were the unlucky one. You have my weakness in you-you have my darkness."

"Then why are you choosing them?! Chose me! Just once chose me! Love me! Pick me!" she cried out dropping her brother. "Save me! Do what's best for me!"

"I—I'm going to." the two stared at each-other neither moving, the shared expression of pain being the only thing they were on the same page for. As if the two shared a single thought they both threw their bodies at the ground going for the blade.

**Tombs-Sacrificial Room**

Bo kept her head bowed at the ground eyes clenched tight. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. None of this was the way it was supposed to be. She was the hero, she wasn't supposed to fall. She wasn't supposed to lose everything she loved. She wasn't supposed to fail. This wasn't her 'ascended' wife or some Ancient, all powerful Fae. No this was some tiny, near powerless woman. No she wasn't supposed to fall to someone like Koari. After all Koari wasn't even supposed to have power other then illusion.

The word replayed itself a couple times, just enough to give her the push she needed but not enough to give herself time to doubt it. Using all her strength kicking off with the balls of her feet she lunged off the ground catching Koari off guard. The thin blade tearing through her flesh effortlessly, a twist of her wrist and the blade was firmly stuck in her ribcage. Just as she thought the illusions vanished as the sorceress fell to her knees. Pulling the blade out she took a step back, a cool smile coating her lips.

"Clever. Almost had me,"

"Still so naive—you think you won,"

"Well Lauren didn't turn into some devilish demigod and you're outta business so yeah I'd say I won." she snorted raising a brow. "Not to toot my own horn or anything,"

"Lauren still ascended. Danielle has take to her true nature. Sean like your pet human is either dead or forever changed—forever tainted by an inconceivable darkness. The Light and Dark have been pulled apart just like your family." her laugh turned to a heavy blood filled cough. "And you—well succubus you're a murder again. No better then the rest of us. So go head and finish me off—stick that blade in me and prove I'm right." sensing the hesitation in the succubus as her eyes returned to normal, her once tight grip on the blade loosening. "Oh still the good girl maybe I was wrong-"

"No. I just wanted you to look me in the eyes when I did this," reaching out she grabbed the back of the woman's head with her free hand. "I wanted you to know that I'm not high off chi. I'm not in some enraged state. This isn't the demon or Fae or whatever you want to call it inside of me." leaning down so their faces were only an inch apart, the tip of the blade resting on Koari's throat just under her right ear. "This is me," it was swift motion as the blade moved across her skin, the second the blade reached it's destination it like the woman was dropped to the ground.

Not wasting another second on what she considered beyond trash she simply turned and walked out. Hall after hall was taken until she came upon one where she saw her beaten best friend turn down from the opposite end. Her eyes quickly scanned the human noticing she had one hand on the wall to keep her balance while the other was bloody and gripping her side. The right side of her face covered in continuing dripping blood.

"I'm still here babe," her weak words overshadowed by a cough. "Markus though-"

"And Iel?"

"Bastards dead—and dead again. I made sure of that-" her words were lost as she was the first to reach to opening in the wall.

"Kenz?" it was a question that didn't need an answer as she reached it herself.

There laid Danni's body motionless on the floor the handle of her own blade sticking out of her stomach. A growing pool of blood spreading around her at an alarming rate. No more then two feet to the girl's side sat her stretched out mother. Her legs closely together, stretched with her bloody hands in her lap. Her face expressionless though she didn't bother to look up at the two woman. Sean like his mother just sat there a good fifteen feet from her. His legs bent up to his chest, wrists resting on his knees so his hands lazily laid flat on the start of his shins. His body like Kenzi's nearly completely covered in blood.

She could hear her best friend behind herself slide down the wall and take a seat with a thump. She could see the situation in front of herself and come up with a hundred different scenarios in which could have happened to arrive at this outcome yet she couldn't pick a single one to say she **knew** what happened. Nor could she find her voice to ask. She wasn't even sure if she did ask that they would answer. She wasn't even sure she wanted to know. Out of the four left standing she was in the best shape hardly a scratch but in this moment she felt like she had taken the worst beating. Her legs buckling as she dropped to her knees, her shoulder resting up against the frame of the opening.

_'Who really won,'_ was the only thought that was on her mind as stared at the sight around her.


	19. Something To Hold On To

A.N. Well here we are at the end. Sorry took a bit they weren't massively huge but it did take some considerable amount of time to decide who was doing what, and what felt right. I know a lot of you wanted Lauren to be the one to kill Koari but I felt this was more fitting and had a greater impact after I wrote it both ways. Hope no one was disappointed and agreed with me.

I've had some people PM, DM, e-mail asking if I was going to give the series 'the final part' with the Vs. of the last ancient and ect. I don't know depends on if enough of you request it, and if I can come out with a fresh and epic idea. Also if it turns out I do go ahead I will also find a beta. I appreciate all of you hanging in there. I think I've come a long way since I started but as a couple people have pointed out there are still some issues and it takes away from the story. I apologize I thought I had improved enough that it did not take away from the reading. So again if it's demanded enough and all that there will be a beta.

Thanks for all your support, faves-follows-and reviews and just reading. Hope you enjoy and of course reviews are welcomed and loved.

**Epilogue—Something To Hold On To**

**The Dal**

"She's looking," Trick said with a smirk as he wiped the bar top. "If I was a couple years younger-" he wiggled his eyes brows this enough to get Sean to look up from his book and to the young girl his great-grandfather was talking about.

"Yeah. She's pretty."

"Okay. Not into brunettes then there is a blonde over there in the corner that-"

"They're all pretty Trick. Just not my type."

"Alright well I know a few ugly girls too that are dying for a companion."

"Can I read please?" his left brow raised, his jaw clenching. Trick just nodded as his weak smile vanished.

"I know what happen was rough-"

"Rough?" he slammed his book shut sliding off the stool.

"It's been a month."

"Sorry. Didn't realize there was a time frame to get over things," he pulled his book-bag off the floor throwing his book into it.

"No matter how bad things are that happen to you, you can't stop your life. Sean you have to find ways to move forward. Especially being Fae, your life span is-"

"You move forward." throwing the book-bag over his shoulder as he stormed for the exit.

**Unknown **

Kenzi stood outside of the wooden door bouncing from the heels of her feet to the balls repeatedly tapping her palms on the sides of her legs as she stared down the door. Taking a deep breath she twisted her head from side to side trying to crack her neck before pushing open the door.

"You," her body quivered at the sound of the woman's voice. "No power tools this time little-human? Still a human yet you're alive...most interesting."

"Yeah that's why I'm here,"

"The price little girl as you know is always a high one and **for you** it will beyond conceivable."

"I'm willing," she sighed heavily the two words stuck on repeat in her mind.

**Saint Dymphna's Mental Institute **

"So how is she?" Bo asked walking down a crowded hall next to Doctor Rathbone, the head of the Institute. An older, salt and pepper, pale skinned man who often used paragraphs rather then sentences.

"Well that is a question with many answers and no defining one. An answer would be-"

"Doctor speak to me as though I can't kill you in the blink of the eye. As though I am not the wife of the Queen."

"Okay," he let out hesitantly. "Over the past month she has been here we have ran over one-hundred and fifteen test. In my and several other doctors who are-"

"Doctor,"

"She is not insane. She is not insane nor has she ever been. She was under no delusion when she—when she had the incidents. She knows right from wrong. She knows and remembers everything she had done and there is no regret. Well at least not for what most people would feel regret for."

"Then what?"

"She feels regret for her failures and strategically plays the memories back and thinks of ways she could have fixed it. Ofter with killing various people."

"I see,"

"You want me to speak to you as I would someone not in your position? Your daughter is a killer plain and simple. She is a sick, twisted individual who would have snapped no matter what. She is sick but not insane. And I can not fathom her ever being a functioning member of society and if she was anyone other then your and the Queen's daughter I would recommend execution."

"Well then I guess it's a good thing she is my daughter then,"

"Of course," he let out dropping his head realizing he had greatly overstepped. Waiting a respectful moment he walked off back towards where they had come from leaving her at the exit. Taking a breath trying to calm herself she walked out into the sun getting no more then twenty-five feet before spotting Lauren sitting on the bench.

"I wouldn't recommend checking in here they have a favoritism for execution," she snarked coming up behind the bench.

"I know. My policy."

"Oh,"

"Least you got them to tell you out right I had to read the files myself to find out their recommendation."

"They let you read those I—well Queen, duh." Bo rolled her eyes at herself suddenly happy her wife hadn't turned around. "H—how have you been?"

"Good. Fine. Alright-horrible but busy. Turns out cleaning up after an insane, sadistic cult who had more followers then you'd believe is rather a lot of work."

"I'd bet,"

"Few senators, religious leaders, various other public figures. They really made a mess of things—I really made a mess of things."

"It wasn't—"

"All my fault?"

"There's plenty of blame to go around for what happened,"

"Yeah. Well I'm responsible for most of it but thank you. It's okay I'm trying this thing of honesty and owning my mistakes. Learning from them too,"

"Sounds like a bitch,"

"You have no idea. But I am taking steps to make sure this never happens again."

"How so?" maneuvering from behind to the side of the bench she studied Lauren's pain ridden features. "You're not stepping down are you?"

"No. No can't do that sadly. I am finding someone to rule the Light Fae under me, there was no outside party who was not emotionally attached to the situation to step in when this situation happened."

"Oh. But I thought—you know what I don't even—Fae laws are beyond my knowledge."

"No there isn't supposed to be another ruling party unless it's my partner nor is it supposed to be divided but I think it would be wise. Also might help smoothing things out a bit, they'd still be under me but if needed—you get the point."

"Any ideas on who?" for the first time Lauren looked up to face her. "Who? Me?" she asked mortified.

"No Bo I think I tortured you enough for one life time," the sentience meant to have a joking hint only made the tension worse. The blonde's eyes dropped to Bo's hand the shine of the gold-band catching her attention. It didn't take the succubus long to notice the attention something that instinctively made her shove her hands into her jean's pockets. "I didn't mean to stare I just—I've been wondering if we—if-"

"Me too," silence ridden with a mixture of pain and anger came over them as Bo slid onto the bench though she made sure to keep space between them.

"Should I expect the divorce papers?"

"No. But I wouldn't expect me in bed anytime soon," Lauren's snide comment answered with the same tone.

"Can I expect you home anytime soon?"

"No,"

"Well that's that then," snorting she turned her face away.

"Yeah,"

"Bo I'm sor-"

"No." the succubus practically jumped up at the start of the sentience. Before Lauren had time to look up Bo was already back on the side of the bench her body ready to run as far away as possible. "I can't-i can't have this talk. Not here, not now. I can't-I just can't." Lauren just nodded helplessly seeing a sudden vulnerability to Bo's features and tone that broke her heart. "I—don't want a divorce but I can't do this-do us right now." both nodding as silence returned. Lauren was the first to turn away releasing the succubus of any obligation she felt to stay. "You and me-" the blonde looked up to her right this time seeing as how Bo had started to flee but stopped or at least paused. "To me Lauren we'll **never** be **over,"**

"Well that's something to hold onto then,"

"Yeah. Yeah it is," the two shared a weak, somewhat forced smile as Bo began taking steps backward. She wasn't ready to be around her, to speak to her or even see her but yet she wasn't ready to say goodbye. It had been three weeks, five days, and twenty-two hours since the last time they had seen each other and even though seeing her wife's face brought back every tortured memory seeing her also bought comfort. Brought back love enough to make her reconsider this space idea, to reconsider not trying to start picking up the pieces. But sadly it was only enough to make her reconsider it, it wasn't enough to actually make her do it.

Tearing her eyes away from Lauren's exquisite, broken features she forced herself to turn around and walk away. Each step felt like she was dying just a bit more but she knew it was the right thing. Letting the stray tears run down her checks she shoved her hands back in her pockets hiding her ring from no one other then herself. At this moment there was no glimpse of hope for them, no hope that things would ever be okay. No hope that things would ever work out for them and the more the she thought about it the more she thought maybe they were never meant to.

But she knew that time was of no consequence to them and to her that was something to hold on to. After all who knew what would be in a hundred years or two or three, the only thing she could be sure of was that she still loved Lauren as much as the day she met her and nothing would ever change that.


End file.
